MY UNHAPPY ENDING
by sweetness4683
Summary: Charlotte died 60 years ago and left Peter. Edward left Bella in the forest nearly two hundred years ago. Peter has been alone and Bella has been through hell; how will they find common ground? What will happen when these two cross paths? MA only! Dark!
1. RUN DOWN

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: By reviewers request from **_**'The Wonders of Life'**_** here is a Peter/Bella story. Enjoy! **

**Read notes at bottom…**

**RUN DOWN**

**PPOV**

"Peter?" Alice stands off to the side. "It's time to go. You ready?" I nodded my head and followed her out the door. Jasper was already waiting in the car for us. What a strange tradition we have. Every year we gather to mourn my dead wife.

Charlotte died sixty years ago tomorrow. She left leaving me with the impression that she had a surprise for me. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll know exactly what happened. From what I could tell she met multiple nomads and for some reason they destroyed her. I knew it was my wife because of the jewelry I found in the ashes. There was a necklace that her mother had given her before her mother passed; the simple bracelet I had given her many years ago when we escaped Maria; and lastly, the wedding ring that she never took off. After collecting the jewelry I sat there for weeks crying for my lost loved; my first thought was vengeance, but I didn't recognize any of the scents so I had no idea where to begin to look.

The realization dawned on me as I was mourning my wife that she wasn't my true mate. Losing Charlotte hurt like hell, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I would be alright. Looking back to Marcus from the Volturi, when you lose a mate it suffocates you and you also die; just not physically. Your life becomes void of anything.

Jasper and Alice spent a decade with me away from the Cullen's in August, Maine. That's where I relocated after her untimely death. I sold our property to Jasper and Alice; I couldn't stand to go to or stay at the property, but I didn't have the heart to give it away to complete strangers. Jasper and Alice were godsends during my darkest period; Jasper was scared for me because apparently I got darker than when we worked with Maria. The thought of going back to that place actually brought me out of my depression. I wasn't perfect, but I was better.

After some time Jasper and Alice wanted to go home and I sent them on their way; however they both call and visit a lot more now that my wife is gone. It's always pleasant and occasionally the other Cullen's will join them.

Esme, bless her heart, tried to convince me to come and stay with them. She was as serious as a heart attack, but we all know that situation wouldn't work out for the long term. I understand and respect their diet, but I will not change mine. Besides, I feel like I'm doing the human society a favor by preying on the human monsters that lurk in the darkest corners of the world and a kind service to the people on death's bed waiting for judgment. If I am not able to gain the peace of death, then why should I deny that to others?

Edward had the easiest time relating to me seeing as he also lost someone. We never went into detail about it and no one ever brought it up, but you could see the hurt in his eyes. It was nice when the whole Cullen clan was over; at night when the couples went off for the night, we were able to keep each other company and play video games, discuss books, or play chess. Occasionally, I even got the poor guy to smile; although, I haven't seen or heard from him in some years now.

When I was alone it was the hardest; there were never enough things to do during each day to occupy my time. I spent a lot of time reading. One year I even tried traveling again as a nomad, but it just wasn't for me anymore. I liked the stability that Charlotte and I had; we were still considered nomads, but I liked having a home.

Jasper and Alice were always so compassionate. They were the easiest for me to be around; they don't try and engage me, they leave me to my thoughts. How ironic, that I don't want to be alone, but when I am in other's company I don't wish to interact. Hmm?

"Come on brother; we're here." Jasper exited the car and started gathering all the luggage while Alice went to the house and opened the doors and windows attempting to air it out. For some reason, I didn't feel like moving from the car. It was always hard to walk into the house that Charlotte and I shared for so many years.

Alice redecorated the whole thing for me years ago. I didn't want to lose Charlotte's memory, but I couldn't stand having her things around; it was unbearable. Alice insisted on placing everything in storage, but I really thought it should go to some charity. Alice refused; I waited for a couple decades and when she was furthest away from me I went through it and kept the things that meant something and gave the rest to charity. Half way through the cleansing I got a call from Alice upset at what I was doing. After I explained things to her she came around, but she loved Charlotte too and was sad to see her things go. Now the objects of my lost love all fit into a box under my bed in Maine.

Exiting the car was harder than I anticipated. I can function and socialize appropriately during the years, but during this week, I fail. I'm reminded that I'm alone and will most likely be faced to an eternity alone.

My luggage was probably already in my room. Listening for Alice and Jasper, I can tell that they are working on the house. Alice sounds like she is removing the sheets from the furniture and dusting. Jasper sounds like he is turning on water and the electricity; I guess I should pull my head out of my ass and start helping out.

We worked in silence and it took us an hour to finish opening the house. Alice was unpacking all of our things. I insisted that Alice doesn't have to do things like that with my stuff, but she is a force to be reckoned with; plus I don't have the heart to tell her no. Jasper has been chopping fire wood and bringing me wood to start a fire.

After I started a fire I sat on the couch and was joined by Alice and Jasper after several minutes. "I'm going to the store tomorrow. I want to start a flower garden in the back yard. The sun will make an appearance, but not for long. Do you want to come, Jazzy?" Alice finished looking up at Jasper with love.

"Darlin', we just got here; don't you want to settle in before we take the shopping area by storm?" Jasper was trying unsuccessfully to get out of shopping. I don't know why he tries; she always wins in the end.

"Jazzy." Alice said in a sing-song voice and gave him those big puppy dog eyes. For being Major Whitlock he sure is soft when it comes to that woman. I couldn't help but wonder looking at them what it felt like to be truly mated. Jasper has described this undeniable pull towards her that defies logic and for him that's a stretch.

Being around mated couples makes my heart ache, but I obviously can't fault them for that. I long for the love they share and hope that one day I will find it. The way Alice looks up to Jasper makes me long for Charlotte the most.

"Fine." Jasper gave in so easily and I couldn't suppress a grin. "What are you smiling at, brother? You'd give in too." Jasper weakly defended himself. I shook my head at their antics and resumed looking at the fire.

"I know you have plans tomorrow Peter." Very subtle Alice; I don't know why she states it so nicely or not at all. She's allowed to talk about Charlotte, but she tries not too around me. I don't mind, after so long I can finally remember her with a smile on my face and not the heart wrenching sorrow that consumed me. "Do you want to join us in the morning? We can be back early, so you can leave in time?" Alice had the same puppy dog look, hope shining through; Jasper suddenly seemed to have the same look on his face, only his was more pleading than anything.

For my brother I would try and save him some shopping, "Alright, but I don't want to be gone long." Alice nodded with a satisfied smile and melted into Jasper.

Shortly after they went to their room while I remained on the couch for a couple more hours; when the moans from their room started I decided to go hunting. I grabbed one of my hats from my room and was on my way.

The hunt was taking longer than usual; the city seems to have cleaned up some of the worst areas and the scum of the Earth were not in full swing. As disappointed as I was about having to look somewhere else I was happy for the humans that were safer for it. Usually if I couldn't find any monsters I would turn towards the sick, but not being in the area for so long I'm not sure who is on death's bed. When I feed from the ill I like to do some research on them to ensure that I am choosing the right victim.

Towards two in the morning I finally stumbled upon a shady neighborhood and became more alert waiting. And waiting until…

"Help! Help me!"

Struggling was taking place towards the west and I immediately took off; the venom in my mouth plentiful and my throat was blazing in anticipation. Following her racing heart led me to her attacker; however he wasn't doing anything to her yet. He was standing over her with a gun and was pulling rope out of his pocket as she begged for her life. I _knew_ I had to follow them; he was up to no good and I was her only hope.

He gagged her, restrained her, and threw her in the back of his trunk and took off without anyone the wiser. Being the inner city I had to resort to the rooftops to follow him until he started leaving the city. There, I continued to follow in the woods and when the woods would break into clearings I still wouldn't be seen. I was moving faster than the human eye could watch.

Finally, he pulled into a cabin deep in the forest and went inside leaving the girl inside the trunk crying. She had long given up on screaming and switched between praying and crying. I felt bad for her I wished I could release her now, but I had to see what he was up too.

Faintly in the forest I could hear another weak heartbeat and was curious. I took off leaving the freak to his rituals. About half a mile into the forest I reached the heartbeat, but I didn't see anyone in sight or better yet I didn't smell anything. I shook my head frustrated and looked to the ground and the sniffling continued. "Sick bastard." There has to be someone underground; he must have some fallout shelter or large basement. "Sick fucker."

There was a faint smell in the air that belonged to the freak and I followed eager to find what I was looking for. Humans are so predictable; it took me less than five minutes to find his secret. There was a door under some leaves and tree branches; he must have planted bushes and such to also help conceal his hiding place. There were two locks on the door that I could easily break; that's it. I've seen enough.

First, I placed an anonymous phone call to the police department that I saw this man drag a woman out of his trunk. After informing them where I was I closed the phone and gave myself over to the hunt.

Thinking of what this man has done to who knows how many women turned my vision red, venom flowed into mouth and my body tensed ready for the kill. Crouching for the kill I stalked the house and noticed the girl was still in trunk which increased my need to kill. I found the freak through a window in his living room looking through what looked like a photo album.

Slipping in silently through another window I crept up behind him and I snapped when I saw what the photo album contained. An animal's primal growl ripped through my throat and the man dropped his photo album.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him across the room; my growls quieted with the satisfying noise of his bones snapping. He looked at me wide eyed and now it was his turn to beg for his life. I stayed crouched behind the couch he was at hoping he would run. I felt like a chase tonight.

"Please, don't. Take anything you want…please don't kill me!" The freak started crying, the beast inside roared in satisfaction. I never once opened my mouth; the scum of the Earth didn't deserve an explanation of why they were about to die, but then again I've never come across this particular situation. I've never personally found a serial rapist and sadist; I've never followed someone home and now I knew why I _had _to follow him home.

At vampire speed I picked up the photo album he was looking at disgust clear on my face and showed it to him. Hopefully, he was intelligent enough to understand that this is why I was killing him. The photo album was thicker than normal and filled with hundreds of pictures of tortured women in various states of their torture.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please don't kill me." At least he understood. I stood in front of him looking down, I grabbed him with one hand and pulled him into a standing position. Police sirens far off in the distance told me I had probably fifteen to twenty minutes tops to finish my meal and bring the other girl out of her personal hell.

Baring my teeth to the freak caused him to start screaming and struggling in my grip. My teeth slipped in like a knife to butter and the blazing immediately stopped and the monster inside was in heaven. After the last pull of blood I licked his wound and it sealed; I snapped his neck and threw him down his stairs. The cops wouldn't buy it because the women are going to tell the police officers that I helped them out, but it helped my cause still.

I took too long to feed and the sirens were closer; I didn't have enough time to get the girl from her personal hell. I was disappointed, but I knew help was coming. Without a glance back I took off on foot towards the concealed fallout shelter; I ripped the locks off and cleared the brush and went home.

It was seven in the morning by the time I got back. Jasper had the news on reading a book while Alice was online shopping. I stepped into the living room and realized for the first time how dirty I was. Alice looked up and started shaking her head at my clothes. Jasper was the first to speak.

"Is this your work?" Jasper said conversationally gesturing towards the TV. I nodded while sitting down taking immediate interest wondering how the women fared. Currently, they were talking about the man and how many bones they were finding in his yard. "One of the girls died this morning. They said she had lost too much blood and was beaten to badly to survive. The police know that the man didn't fall down the stairs and snapped his neck. The mothers of the two girls found there wanted to thank whoever tried saving them. The other girl is fine and is currently at the hospital being held." Jasper informed me never taking his eyes away from his book on…surprisingly the Civil War.

"Surprising book choice, Major." I left with a smirk on my face and Jasper just chuckled.

Shopping was actually an enjoyable experience. Alice got everything she needed and obviously a bunch of stuff she didn't need. Jasper and I looked into some new boots and such things. In the end I didn't end up getting anything; however I did consider getting some new art pieces for my home in Maine, but still decided against it.

Alice went to work on her garden and Jasper started working on his Civil War men. How he finds that even remotely interesting I'll never have any idea. Painting little men just doesn't seem that interesting.

"Fuck off, Peter!" We both started laughing as I walked out the door; I found Alice and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking off to Charlotte's grave.

Roses and tulips surrounded her grave; the meadow she died at is a very peaceful and quiet place. That's the very reason we loved to come here, whether it was together or separate. I could truly feel content here. Towards the middle of the meadow there is a break in the trees and the warming sunlight comes through. Looking up into the clear blue skies I remembered my wife; she was beautiful. She was a shorter petite woman with short blonde hair and an angel's face. She was my sun, anchor, my whole world.

That day I was taking too long and Charlotte decided to leave without me. Her parting words stating that she'd meet me here and that my surprise was already waiting for me. We've done it many times, but for some reason the universe had a different plan for us that day.

Laying in the meadow is the only time I really feel like I'm home. Even though I don't like it, I am truly a nomad now. I have no real home. I mean, yes, I have homes; lot's of them, but none of them hold any real meaning to me.

Jasper and Alice are probably starting to worry about me. I've been gone for several days in my meadow, but I don't feel like leaving yet. I guess I could; I could always come back before I leave. As I pull out my phone my intuitive mind kicks in and I _know _I have to stay here. Something important is going to happen.

My instincts, as I call them, aren't really an ability. At least, I don't think so; Jasper and I have debated this time and time again. Carlisle and Edward, even Emmett had disagreed with me on this point. I feel that since I can't control it, it is not an ability. Then Edward argued that he can't control his either. I don't care what they say; it's not an ability.

For all I know the important thing about to happen is my death. If it was an ability how come I didn't see Charlotte's death. Alice always wondered why she didn't see Charlotte's death either, but it made sense that she didn't she wasn't that close with her. It's hard to explain to others too. Edward and Jasper have both wanted detailed explanations as to what happens in my brain, but it's really not that complex. I just know. What could possibly be so important that I need to wait here? Unfortunately, I don't know how long I have to wait here. Hopefully, it's not too long.

May as well call Jasper and let him know I'll be longer than anticipated. "Peter."

"Hey. I think I'm going to stay out here longer than usual. For some unknown reason I'm supposed to stay here." I explained to Jasper.

"No idea why, huh?"

"You know I would tell you if I did. I was just thinking about what could be so important…" Before I could even finish my sentence something ran into me and we tangle together rolling with the force of impact. Damn it! There goes another phone.

The unknown impact pushes away from me growling and I tensed, not understanding what's happening. I looked up from the ground and there is a fucking demon goddess standing before me holding someone's fucking head.

**AN: Okay guys…this was just a teaser of what's to come. I have several chapters written, but I want to complete the story before I start posting. It will probably be a couple weeks before I start posting regularly.**

**What the hell if I get like 50 reviews…I'll probably post another chapter. **

**Since it's just a teaser let me know if you like it or not; any other ideas you all have will be great! Others have given me ideas of what they want to see and I've incorporated them as much as possible. I think most that contributed will be pleased.**

**Check out my profile for a poll! **

**Make me giddy!**


	2. COLLISION

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Holy crap guys! Thank you for the crazy response on the first chapter. I'm glad to see some familiar names and excited to see the new names. **

**Sorry I didn't post after the 50 review mark, but I was writing chapter seven and the juices were flowing. I finished chapter seven and almost finished chapter eight! That's great for one day's work!**

**Enjoy! **

_Last time on MUE…_

_The unknown impact pushes away from me growling and I tense, not understanding what's happening. I looked up from the ground and there is a fucking demon goddess standing before me holding someone's fucking head._

**Collision**

At vampire speed I was ready to attack; everything about this vampire told me she was dangerous. The look in her eye, the scars on her body, plus the fact she was carry a head told me she was not one to be fucked with. At a second glance I was stunned into silence when I noticed who the head was.

Maria. Maria had the fear of God in her eyes filled with venom probably from knowing her end was near. Maria recognized me in her fear and begged me for death. This confused me since it looked like death was very near for her.

"Peter! Please help me! Destroy me! PLEASE!" The demon goddess started growling and slammed her head into the ground to silence her. Both of us in our crouches were ready for the inevitable attack, but she was experienced and I knew neither of us was going to pounce first. Maria continued to whisper in the background 'please'.

My mind was alarmed and moving slower; I wasn't sure how to react to this situation. My days with Maria told me this vampire was no newborn. My God, her scars alone rivaled Jaspers and that was a scary fucking concept.

It was easy to read she was a nomad. Her hair was long and tangled; her clothes were bloody and torn. Although, she was wearing simple clothes; she had a black wife beater that contrasted her body beautifully and she had black barely-there shorts on. She was bare footed, no jewelry, nothing that gave her any personality. Her red eyes were locked on mine waiting and anticipating my next move. The most personality that said anything about her was the scars.

The crescent bite marks were shattered over every inch of her body. Her face was probably the only clean area and even her face had two marks. Her feet had bite marks which made me want to laugh, but I had to stifle the laughter; I don't think this dangerous demon goddess would take kindly to my laughter. It was hard to get the picture of newborns biting at her feet out of my head, but I managed and composed myself.

Maria's cries were starting to get louder as we stared each other down. The demon goddess started curling her lips over her teeth and I knew the fight was going to start soon. She was getting tired of waiting for me to make a move. Jasper always said my patience was the death of others and in the moment I was glad for it. With everything that Jasper and I have experienced I've never really been scared of anything or anybody, but this crazed woman sent chills through my body.

"Silence Maria!" The demon goddess barked like she was scolded a dog. The demon goddess immediately had my attention, her voice sounded like the sweetest melody; like heaven resided in her vocal cords. Maria yielded to her demand and dry sobbed as we continued our face off.

The demon goddess never took her eyes off of me as she placed Maria's head down and waited for me to make my move. My judgment came too early, she seemed to be just as patient as I was and as crafty. I could see her plotting her moves. She reminded me of Jasper and me. She seemed to have as much experience as Jasper and she had some of my characteristics.

This was taking too long so I figured if I surrendered first, maybe she would take off. I had this urge to follow her but quickly cast that aside. Remaining in my crouched position I turned my palms away from my body showing my submission to her. As I was preparing to speak she pounced.

A strong demon goddess was the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life. I almost wanted her to win just so I could have her on top of me, but I wasn't about to give up.

The demon goddess charged me like a linebacker and we tumbled to the ground, rolling and tangling in each other's limbs. She managed to get on top a couple times and I was correct in my assessment; she was experienced and damn strong, but she wasn't stronger than me.

The roses and tulips I was admiring a few moments ago were destroyed and broken; just like Charlotte and me. It was a devastating realization to make while I was fighting for my life. Although, I couldn't be mad at the demon goddess because this was the most fun I've had in years. I knew I could win this fight and started to play with her.

"That's all you got princess." Now I started to laugh at her and to make it genuine I envisioned the newborns biting at her feet.

Suddenly, she flipped us backwards and landed on top of me and started slamming my head against her knee. It was a clever move; it was disorienting and painful, I might add. With my words she started growling or roaring would be a more appropriate word for the sounds coming out of her mouth. And fuck all if it wasn't the sexiest sound; everything about her was turning me on, but she was behaving as a total savage. Jasper was at least somewhat civilized when he escaped Maria.

While I was disoriented she twisted my head to the side to have access to my neck and she was going in for the kill. She was an inch away from my neck when I finally was able to move an inch to the side and caused her to hit the ground instead of my neck.

I threw her across the meadow and she took down a couple trees on her way down to Earth. She was instantly on her feet ready for more, growling louder most likely in frustration that she missed her marked.

We were faced off with each other and the most evil smirk spread over her angelic face and the same chills started spreading through my body. It seemed she knew something I didn't and the unknown is the scariest fucking thing out there.

Jasper and I both hate fighting the unknown; we liked to have a plan of attack and some preparation, but unfortunately, life doesn't always play out that way. Actually, thinking of Jasper I'm surprised Alice didn't see this.

I tried charging her this time and she closed-lined me and I fell flat on my back. That pissed me off and the look on her face told me she knew I was getting pissed. "What's the matter princess?" She taunted in her silky voice. She quickly grabbed my throat and slammed me. Looking into the forest in hopes of confusing her I grabbed her waist and pushed her away she stumbled back and we both ran at each other and our bodies collided with each other once again.

Every time she got close to my face she would snap her teeth at me. There was something seriously wrong with me because with every snap I was becoming aroused. The new position I found myself in didn't help matters. Our bodies were twisting in a deadly dance and I ended up behind her arms wrapped around her midsection with her arms pinned to the side. She was struggling to break free and bent over slightly, with this motion an erection was bound to form shortly if I didn't break free from this position.

Fortunately, the demon goddess took care of that for me. She bent forward not to break free but to gain momentum to slam the back of her head into my face and it hurt like a fucking bitch. The crack was loud and sickening in the silence of the forest. It was my turn to stumble backwards away from the demon goddess.

As we stood across from each other I decided I needed a different tactic; I didn't want to kill the goddess in front of me for some unknown reason. Once again I surrendered my hands, palms facing her and in an authoritative voice said, "Stand down soldier."

That remark caught her attention and she bent her head like a dog does her growling stopped and she slowly came out of her crouch; I mimicked her motions as she straightened out. "You don't want to fight?" She questioned in confusion.

"No ma'am. I was grieving for a loved one when you stumbled upon me." I confirmed her question with my palms still facing her. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." I stated simply.

Maria's head was currently behind me and she started eyeing her head. The demon goddess was out of her crouch standing tall and confident with that evil smirk on her face. "Move aside." She demanded with more authority than I had ever heard. I couldn't help but constantly think of Jasper. She was like the female version of Jasper.

"What are you doing with Maria?" I couldn't stop the question from leaving my lips; it was just honest curiosity, but she took it as a threat.

"None of your business! Move aside!" She growled through her teeth.

"I'm honestly curious. I know that's Maria. I fought in the Southern Wars with her during the late eighteen hundreds. I want to see her dead as much as you apparently." Again, she cocked her head to the side. I'm guessing she's the curious one now.

"I've warned you once nicely; I will not do it again." She threatened menacingly. I casted my eyes down in another show of submission and moved to the side as requested. She eyed me warily and started towards Maria's head without breaking eye contact.

"Would you like me to start a fire? I wouldn't mind watching." I said in an attempt to keep her around.

"I don't play well with others." Fuck me; she is Jasper. In an alternate universe they would have made a great couple back in the day. Or better yet, maybe they could have been siblings?

The demon goddess started walking away from me and I was struggling for a reason for her to stay. "What's your name?" She glared at me as if I dared ask her such a question. She continued to walk away at a human pace and threw over her shoulder.

"God of Destruction." Then she took off at vampire speed without looking back.

There was no explanation for my actions; I couldn't explain what the hell I was thinking. Following her scent I was trying to engage her in conversation. The demon goddess addressed herself as the god of destruction and that alone should have had me running for the hills.

How weird is this? I coined Jasper the God of War many, many years ago because of his military mind, his tunnel vision when it came to the kill and his absolute strategic planning. I had to accept the fact that I was intrigued. Since Charlotte died I have met many women, but none of them captured my interest. The Denali Sister's tried repeatedly, but I just wasn't interested.

The demon goddess seemed to be running out of patience and she was throwing annoyed looks over her shoulder at my form. Unexpectedly, she threw Maria's head down and charged me. She slammed my body into a nearby tree and started yelling at me.

"Why are you following me?" But she didn't give me a chance to answer as she grabbed me by the throat and threw me into the ground. Before she could round me again I grabbed her forearm and pulled her to the ground and pinned her arms to the side.

"Stop attacking me. I told you I mean no harm." My grip was tight and she was twisting her arms to get away from me. Our bodies were close; I was hovering over her like we were lovers and our breathing was heavy.

She pushed me off, collected Maria's head and started running again. She keeps beating me, but I have to admit again that this is the most fun I've had in years. As I was running behind her, not close enough to be threatening, I noticed her body once again.

Her legs seemed to go for miles, her body was built like a normal vampire but the way her muscles moved under her skin made my body twitch in anticipation. Her long brown locks cascaded down her back to her waist and her smell was simply mouthwatering. She smelled like freesias, lilac, and sex. Her smell alone could turn me on.

She turned me on very much, but I wanted to get to know her. I was very curious about everything; how she knew Maria, how she managed to dismember Maria; what she was going to do with her head; where was she going; what is she like on a good day? So many questions were floating in my head and I was dying to ask them; I was dying for answers, but she didn't seem like she was going to be very forthcoming with information.

My mind wondered to how her face would look if she laughed or smiled an honest smile. Would her eyes light up with joy if she laughed? Does her face crinkle anywhere with her facial expressions? I wanted to see her hunt; I hoped she would go with me or vice versa. Although, coming from Maria she may not value human life the same I do, definitely not as much as the Cullen's.

We've been running for some time and I need to know where we are going. "Where are you running to?"

The demon goddess hissed at me and threw down Maria's head and charged me again. I was prepared this time and I caught her in a tight grip. She snapped her teeth at me and I smirked at her. Bad move.

She seriously snarled at me and threw all of her weight into me and pushed us into the ground. She was wiggling on top of me to break her arms free. I took the opportunity to push her into the ground. I hovered over her once again while her arms where pinned. She was struggling to release herself, but not being successful.

Suddenly, she stopped resisting and looked at me with realization, of what I didn't know, but I'm sure I was about to find out. A smile that could stop hearts spread across her face and her eyes darkened with lust. "I understand now." She whispered her voice thick with lust.

The sexy demon goddess thrust upwards into my crotch and it felt so good I closed my eyes and moaned. She was good; she used all her assets. It was enough distraction for me to lose my focus and she flipped us over. She was straddling my hips and now pinned my hands above my head. She was wrong this wasn't why I was following her; I wasn't looking for a quick fuck. I didn't want to have sex this way, but I couldn't stop my erection from forming.

"No." I pushed her off and she flew about twenty feet away from me and landed ungracefully on her backside. "This isn't why I was following you. I told you I wanted to see Maria burn." I rushed out, hopefully she couldn't tell that was about one percent of the reason I was following her.

She was on her feet and stalking me before I had the chance to stand up. She charged me again and pinned me to the nearest tree. The man in me wasn't fighting too hard against her, I knew I should be, but damn she was a sexy beast.

She started purring and ran her nose along my throat and licked the shell of my ear. "I know you are lying. I can smell your arousal." She looked me straight in the eye and licked my lips. She felt like heaven, her body was pressed tight against me, her breasts were smashed against my chest and I could feel her nipples grazing me. The purr deep in her chest was mesmerizing.

As her hands started to roam, I brought my hands down and grabbed her face. I started running my thumb over her cheek bone and she felt so soft to me. I said the first thing I could think of, "Please tell me your name?" The lust in her eyes started fading a bit. She almost looked confused as if nobody has ever asked her this very common question.

"I already told you; god of dest…" I interrupted her. This answer was monotone and mechanical, as if she repeated it a thousand times.

"What is your name?" I said keeping one hand on her cheek rubbing her cheek bone and the other slid down to rest over her heart emphasizing I wanted to know her real name. "Okay, what was your human name?"

Some unreadable expression crossed her face and she stopped pinning my body into the tree; she hesitated for a moment before finally giving me her name.

"Bella."

**AN: Well, what did you guys think? Do you like so far? Let me know your thoughts; they feed this sexy beast.**

**Remember to check out my poll. So far everyone wants to see a prequel…if you don't I suggest you vote!**

**Until next time guys…**


	3. RUNNING

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter! **** I'm so happy the story is being received so well. Thank you to everyone that's been reviewing. Thanks for all the story alerts and favorites.**

**I guess I'm going to start regularly updating my story even though it's not completed. I have ten chapters ready…so the wait won't be longer than a week until then.**

**After this chapter I will update every Sunday! I'm posting today because only one story in my favorites has updated in two days. I'm bored and thought I'd make all of you happy! **

_Last time on MUE…_

"_What is your name?" I said keeping one hand on her cheek rubbing her cheek bone and the other slid down to rest over her heart emphasizing I wanted to know her real name. "Okay, what was your human name?"_

_Some unreadable expression crossed her face and she stopped pinning my body into the tree; she hesitated for a moment before finally giving me her name._

"_Bella."_

**RUNNING**

She barely spoke above a whisper; it was so soft I almost didn't catch it. Bella? It was a beautiful name and it fit her well. The moment she spoke her name this dead look formed in her eyes and she turned away from me. She walked away at a human pace and picked up Maria's head.

As she continued at her human pace, I noticed her body language was screaming defeat. Running at vampire speed to catch up with her I apologized for causing her discomfort. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to know your name."

"No worries; forget about it. That girl doesn't exist anymore." She started shaking her head and an ancient sadness took over her face. "No one's asked me my actual name in so long I'm surprised I could actually remember it after all these years." She laughed with no humor.

My whole being ached for this beautiful creature; nobody deserves a life of torment with Maria regardless of what they have done in life. Bella accepted my presence and stopped attacking me for which I was grateful.

The feelings she stirred in me were amazing. I felt so much in such a small period of time; it's only been a day and I know I'm not in love, but I can see my feelings quickly progressing in that direction. I want to know her and I doubt that I will hate anything I hear considering that I've probably done half the things she has. It would be as if we were on equal ground. Charlotte and I were like that, but I refused to compare this stunning creature to Charlotte.

We were running north and I was starting to get curious of our destination, but I didn't want to disrupt Bella. She was behaving civilized towards me and I wanted to keep it that way.

We came to a highway that we needed to cross; it was probably three in the morning, but apparently this was a heavy traffic area and it wouldn't be easy crossing a mass highway with a head in your hands. From the cover of the trees she was looking back and forth between traffic, obviously looking for an opening and I got a look at her eyes.

The red was gone and they were pitch-black. I was at a crossroads; I haven't feed from random humans in a long while; I wanted to explain to her how I hunt, but I don't think she will see my point of view. It's only been a couple of days and I don't really need to hunt, but who knows how long Bella has gone without feeding.

From the looks of Maria's head she was fighting a war to the death and had the trophy in her hands. "What's troubling you, boy?" I scoffed at her nickname.

"Boy? I'm older than you princess; I'm a man!" I stated semi-insulted by her nickname. In the back of my mind I realized that she knew there was something on my mind without a word from me. I wondered if she had any abilities. She finally rolled her eyes and repeated her question with the same insulting nickname.

"Nothing." I said flatly. Her eyes tightened and glared at me telling me she knew I was lying. "I was worried about your thirst. Your eyes are black." She straightened up and looked back to the highway.

"I'm fine." She said nothing more and continued to stare into nothing. She sighed a sound of annoyance, "Are you going to follow me through the traffic?" I was stunned at her question; it excited me that she asked if I was still coming. It was childish, but I loved it all the same.

"I was, but the traffic flow is too heavy. With your head we will be seen." My logic was flawless and any normal vampire would have agreed and continued to a different route. But Bella was different. She smiled that cocky all knowing smirk and winked at me and I almost creamed in my pants.

Too fast for my mind to pick up at the moment Bella grabbed my hand and we ran straight through the heavy traffic. I watched the faces of the drivers and passengers and everyone seemed to look right through us; it was like we weren't even there.

We made it to the other side and she released my hand and a small part of me was disappointed. When our hands came into contact I felt complete. I haven't felt this way in such a long time, it was comforting and I longed to feel it again.

"Those people didn't even seem like they saw us…?" If I was human I probably would have been scratching my head in confusion.

"They didn't see you." Her eyes flashed with excitement and the cocky all knowing smile was back on her face. She didn't say anything else. From her actions and the lack of actions from the humans, I'm guessing she has some kick ass ability that I'm unaware of.

She continued her run and Maria started crying in the background. That sound amazed me. In all the time I knew Maria she was a cold hearted bitch to the core that showed no mercy and took no prisoners. From the tight grasp of Bella's hand I see that karma finally caught up to Maria. Quickly I wondered if Jasper would be happy about this or disappointed because he wasn't the one to do it.

Thinking of Jasper made me realize I took off on them without a word. I flipped open the phone and sent a quick text. _Sorry I took off. I met someone that I think needs my help and I followed her. We are heading north. And Jasper? She has Maria's fucking head! _I finished my text with that knowing he would call and also knowing that I wouldn't answer right now.

Slipping my phone into my pocket I was slammed against a tree with a tight gripped hand around my throat. "Who were you talking to?!" Bella demanded. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of scaring me; sure I was startled, who wouldn't be. But this little girl didn't scare me; I had just as much training on my side that she did.

"None of your business." Her grip on my neck became impossibly tighter. I had had enough. She was cocky as hell, but I knew for a fact she wasn't stronger than me. I grabbed her wrist and pried her hand from my throat and pushed her back. "You don't scare me princess. If you would have asked nicely I would have told you, but if you are going to be a demanding bitch then I'd rather not share." I had no idea where that came from, but I was pleased with myself. Again, I wasn't going to let this young one scare me.

"Stupid boy! You have been out of the loop for too long; my name alone would strike fear into your heart the same way the God of War does." I started laughing.

"You know the God of War." I stated as a statement instead of a question. I know she didn't know Jasper being that he was hunting animals now. "My ass." She snarled at me and took a step closer.

"I didn't say I knew him I was merely using him as an example. His name still strikes fear into the heart of southerners; even though they think he is dead, they still tremble at his name." She scoffed meaning she wasn't scared of him.

"You should be scared of him too, you know? He was a force to be reckoned with." Flashes of Major Whitlock went through my mind.

"I'm scared of no one. Especially not a dead someone." I shook my head at her.

"Who said he was dead?" She cocked her eyebrow at me. "He is very much alive." Her eyebrows raised at this information and an incredulous looked crossed her face.

"And how would you know that?"

"I was his first command in the southern wars and he is the friend I was messaging when you so rudely interrupted." Right on time, the phone started ringing alerting me that Jasper had gotten my message. She was looking at me differently now. She had a look of admiration in her eye along with something else I couldn't indentify.

"Is that why you wear long clothing? To cover your scars?" She asked with honest curiosity.

"Yes. I am not entirely ashamed of my scars, but I'm not exactly proud either. They remind me of a time I wish I could forget. Plus, when I meet strangers they always want to fight first." She nodded her head as if in understanding, but something told me her experience was totally different from mine and Jaspers.

We continued on our run to wherever the hell she was going. I realized we never took care of her thirst. It was obvious she wasn't a newborn, but I felt the need to protect and take care of her.

"You said your thirst was fine, but I don't believe you." I stated bluntly, hoping I wasn't going to be rammed into another tree.

"I'm fine." She repeated without a look back to me. I told her again that I didn't believe her. "I will feed when I cross someone in the woods. I can't very well go hunting with a head dangling from my hands." She said exasperated.

"I fully agree with you. Why don't we finish her and go hunt?" I proposed knowing that it wouldn't work.

"Negative. I will not leave my head." The military jargon was familiar and left me with a home sick feeling. When I was human I was proud to serve in the war, but now it seemed like a cruel joke. "I will feed when I cross someone. I don't have time to hunt right now. Plus, I don't think I'm very approachable right now." She finished looking down at herself.

Following her gaze I noticed how dirty we both were. She was right; neither of us could go hunting in the shape we were in. My phone rang a couple more times and each time she gave me this skeptical stare. She probably didn't know what to make of me because I damn sure didn't. I just _knew _that I had to follow her.

Jasper finally got the hint that I wasn't answering my phone and sent me a message. _What the fuck do you mean she has Maria's head? How is that possible?_ I almost wished I was there when I told him so I could see his face when he heard the news I had, but oh well.

_She obviously fought with Maria and is paying her back. Maria has been crying on and off and begging me for death._

"What does your friend have to say?" She asked coldly no hint of trust in her voice. I looked down to my phone again; _I wish I was there when she burned Maria._

"I told him you had Maria on her death bed and he wants to watch." She scoffed, but didn't reply. I _knew _I needed to get at least Jasper with us. I think she is going to need our help. I hate this stupid sixth sense; it's frustrating knowing I need something, but not knowing why.

_Sorry bro, I have no idea where we are going and as you can imagine she is not very forthcoming with information. However, I do know that you are supposed to be with us. _But I would try and get some information out of her anyway. I have a good idea of our whereabouts, but I don't travel in this area often and can't be sure.

"So…" I started trying to sound casual, "any idea where we are?" She eyed me skeptically again. "I told you I mean no harm." She scoffed again and started looking around our surrounding area.

"I'd say right outside Arizona; probably in Nevada or Utah." She said while picking up her pace.

I received another message from Jasper. _Are you sure you are safe? Alice is worried because she can't see you; your future disappeared when our phone call was cut off the other day. _Alice is such a caring person; I replied that I was fine and I didn't think she would hurt me. They asked her name and I thought it was hysterical to tell Jasper her nickname.

_God of Destruction. _This must have spooked Jasper because I haven't received a message back. Bella the demon goddess or God of Destruction was no longer paying attention to me and my messaging. Presently, she was taking joy in letting Maria's head hit random objects as she ran. Bella had the cutest little smile playing on her luscious lips, but to anyone else I guess the smile would look sinister.

When I looked away from her lips I caught her eye and knew she had caught me ogling her mouth. That damn sexy smirk erupted on her face and she slowed her pace. My breathing hitched in anticipation because I didn't think I would be able to turn her away a second time. The longer I looked at that body the more I wanted it.

She started purring and turned her body towards me and threw Maria's head aside like a bag of garbage. She started to stalk me when the wind suddenly blew around us carrying the sweet aroma of fresh blood.

Bella's purring transformed into a predatory growl, warning me away from the kill. I would like her to feed first of course because she's a lady and simply because her eyes are much darker than mine. I felt sorry for the unsuspecting humans that were helpless. I really wished I could show her how I hunt.

I followed a safe distance behind her and took in the sight before us. There was so much blood that even I started to growl. From the looks of things it seemed a group went hiking and fell through some brush into a cave. They were all screaming for help and trying to get signals on their cells.

The smell of old blood told me they have been here for a while. There were two dead people lying still and their faces were covered. Bella suddenly looked at me and started growling. "I need at least one," I said quickly throwing my hands in surrender. Some of these people could probably be saved, but being this far in the woods with no one around for miles, they would probably die before someone found them. I would take the most injured and leave the rest for Bella.

Bella started circling the hole, searching for the best way to be quickly efficient. She dropped in and silence fell among the group. I jumped in and stood next to the one I wanted and Bella nodded at me acknowledging this was mine.

Bella moved to the strongest one and sniffed his neck. He was stunned into silence and I could hear some of the group already praying, knowing that they weren't going to survive. Bella licked his throat and made him shiver; she was confusing the poor man, making him think he wanted this. She sunk her razor sharp teeth into his neck and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a painful, yet lustful moan.

When she pulled away her eyes were starting to return to the red hue. Then she looked at her next victim and all hell broke loose. The whole group started crying and screaming. People with broken limbs were trying to get away by pushing their body weight away from the threat. After she moved on to her third kill I apologized to the woman that was near death and sunk my teeth in. The screams ceased around me telling me that she was on her last victim. I looked up and Bella was staring straight at me with fire in her eyes. I would swear I could see straight to her soul. Hmm? I bet she doesn't believe she has one.

The stare between us was intense and intimate. I pulled away and placed my victim on the ground. As I looked up she was growling with her prey still in her arms. From the corner of my eye I saw blood drip down the side of her mouth and I couldn't suppress the longing growl from escaping. She dropped her victim her eyes locked on mine the entire time, neither of us moving.

As her gaze turned lustful I lost control. I rushed to her and gathered her in my arms both of us growling something animalistic and primal. Our bodies slammed together and I was in heaven, pure heaven. She immediately attacked my throat and ear, licking and kissing. I did the same to her and her taste was unlike anything I could imagine; then mix in the blood that lingered on my lips. It was the best combination of heaven and hell. Bella growled at me when I pulled away from her body. I leaned back and looked at her face my eyes zeroing in on the blood from her victim. My body moved on its own without my permission. My tongue flicked out and licked the long line of blood off her body.

Bella enjoyed this and started purring, but this purr was different from the previous ones. I didn't realize it before, but the other purr's I've heard were forced. This purr was genuine and took Bella by surprise. I loved the sound and I whispered her name, "Bella." She pushed me off and climbed out of the hole. I was stunned and incredibly hard; was it hearing her name or the purr that chased her off?

After checking our victims to ensure they were all dead and all the bite marks were covered, I climbed out and followed Bella's intoxicating scent.

Damn she was fast; I was worried I wouldn't be able to catch up with her. Finally I caught a break and saw her running yards ahead of me. Without a look or slowing her pace she asked me, "What do you want?" I wasn't sure how to answer that question; I guess honesty couldn't hurt.

"I want to get to know you." This statement stopped her dead in her tracks and she stared me down, hard. She didn't speak for almost twenty minutes; she stood there silent. She finally sighed after a half an hour.

"There is nothing to get to know. I like books and I bring destruction. Save yourself the trouble and heartache and leave." Thankfully, my body was working better than my head and I was running after her. Is that all she thinks of herself?

"Bella, please stop!"

"Don't say that name! That's not my name!" She yelled, throwing Maria's head to the ground preparing to strike me again. "I shouldn't have told you that name; you took me by surprise!" She sounded mad at herself for the slip.

"Then what did people call you?" I shouted right back. I wasn't going to shrink away from her; I wasn't those damn newborns or Maria.

"God." Once again she ran after collecting her head. "Leave me alone!" I decided to stick with my own reasons for wanting to follow her; even though that was one percent of the reason I was following her.

"I told you I want to see Maria burn." Honestly, I wanted to know everything that was Bella. Or God apparently. I can't believe people called her God; she is far more gone than Jasper.

"I don't plan on burning her so leave." This confused me, but I didn't question her, she was beginning to get this crazed look in her eye. If this is her behavior with sanity; I'm almost afraid what happens when she losses her sanity.

I knew I needed Jasper. My instincts were screaming it and logic was telling me that he'd be able to help her more than I would. I quickly typed out a message and waited for a response. _Jasper I need you and Alice to start heading north. She thinks we are in Utah or Nevada and we are continuing to head north. I understand if you don't feel comfortable, but I think she needs our help. _Even though this creature would never admit it she needed somebody's help. And apparently, I was volunteering for the job.

_Alice _thinks _she's supposed to be there too. Going to close up the house and be on our way. We'll start heading towards Utah; keep us updated on your whereabouts. Try and ask her again where she's going._

"Would you tell me where you are heading?" I asked exasperated. Running slightly behind her, she looked me up and down conflict clear on her face. "I get it, you know? You don't trust anyone; I'm not expecting your unconditional trust here. I just want to know." I tried reasoning with her.

"I'm going home."

**AN: What did you guys think? Still like where the story is going? Is there anything specific you guys want to see? Let me know and I will try and fit it in. **

**Remember…reviews are like paying me money for my work! :P**


	4. HOME

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Chapter dedicated to beautifulliar13. Hope you like it! **

**My reviews dropped off a little bit and I was wondering why. Is there something you guys aren't digging? Let me know.**

_Last time on MUE:_

"_Would you tell me where you are heading?" I asked exasperated. Running alongside her she looked me up and down conflict clear on her face. "I get it, you know? You don't trust anyone; I'm not expecting your unconditional trust here. I just want to know." I tried reasoning with her._

"_I'm going home."_

**HOME**

I continued to follow Bella blindly hoping for the best; hoping that I wasn't going to be destroyed when she reached her destination. We have been running for over a week since we found those hikers in the woods. Neither of us spoke of the sexual interaction and the purring. The sound of her purrs replayed over and over in my head.

We came across another highway that was pretty clear in Oregon. I wonder how far north she is going; are we going into Canada? Jasper and Alice are were a few days behind us; I sent a quick message alerting them that we just crossed over in Washington. I haven't heard anything from them yet and that worried me.

Bella suddenly stopped in the middle of a forest in Washington and looked around inhaling deeply and closing her eyes. From her actions I would assume that this is 'home'. "Did you live in Washington?" My attempt at trying to make conversation backfired. Of course, it seemed to have a negative effect.

"Don't follow me anymore. I want privacy where I'm going." She turned without waiting for a response.

"Hold on. I told y…"

"I don't care what you want to see or do. I don't trust you therefore you are not welcome where I am going. It's bad enough you know the state I will be in." She continued without breaking her stride.

"I told you I didn't want anything from you except for watching her destruction." I was grasping at straws.

"And I've already told you I don't plan on destroying her." Damn. I was hoping she would overlook that part.

"What were you like before you met Maria?" This brought her up short and she stopped dead in her tracks and her breathing pattern accelerated. She didn't look away from the woods in front of her.

"I was trusting." Her voice was shaking, but she covered it well. She proceeded through the woods without glancing back at me.

"I want to be someone you can trust." I said sincerely and this time she stopped turning to face me. That skeptical look was on her face mixed in with disbelief.

"I trust no one." She said deadly calm and eerily flat.

"I wouldn't mind having another friend." I tried again. She smiled a sexy smile and sauntered up to me.

"What kind of friend are you looking for?" Her mouth hovered over mine. "If this is what you want we can get it over with quickly so you can be on your way." This time it was my turn to get angry. I grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip and pushed her against a rock.

"Would you stop that?! I told you before I wanted to get to know you. If we can't be friends so be it; I just find you intriguing and fascinating. I want to know what goes on inside your head. Of course, I'm attracted to you; you are unbelievably gorgeous. I am a man, but I can place someone else's needs ahead of my own." I removed my hands from her body and took a step back.

This finally got some emotion out of her; she looked sad and cast her eyes down. "I understand what you are saying, but you don't understand me. Even if I wanted to be your friend, which I don't by the way, I wouldn't even know how. I haven't had a friend in over 200 years. Save yourself the trouble and move on." Before she could fully turn away from me I stood directly in front of her to keep her in place.

"Fine. You may not want to accept this information now, but I do have some idea what you are going through. I was with Maria for a very long time and I escaped with my future wife." At the word 'wife' her eyes narrowed. "She passed away sixty years ago. I don't think I'll ever be sure what happened to her, but that's what I was doing when we collided. I went to her grave and paid my respects." She seemed satisfied with my answer and her eyes went back to their normal dead stare.

With her decision made she started picking up her pace. She moved her head to the side, now that I was finally running beside her instead of behind her. "If you betray me, you'll join Maria." She said nothing more and even though I didn't fear her I believed every word. The only question was what she was going to do with Maria's head. An even more important question would be where was Maria's body?

We broke ground. Bella stopped attacking me physically as well as sexually. We still haven't discussed the sexual interaction, but I doubt she will ever bring it up. Plus, I know what happened anyway, probably as well as she did. Feeding with someone is always erotic and the underlining attraction between us was undeniable. Thinking about the blood running down her mouth was bringing on my arousal. Not able to lie even to myself; I still wanted to ask her. My curiosity would eventually get the best of me and I would have to ask her what happen that day.

The scenery in this state is other worldly. It felt like this state was created just for our kind. I knew this part of the United States was cloudy and rain heavy, but despite that I can still appreciate the beauty of the forest.

Bella must be enjoying the scenery too. Her pace has diminished since our last conversation and the deeper we go into the state the slower she moved.

I've continued to sneak peeks of Bella as we ran. My eyes were drawn to her beauty; despite all the scars her beauty was undeniable. Her eyes were gorgeous and the red made them spark; however underneath the spark I could clearly see the age and wisdom. Her eyes held all the secrets my heart, body and soul wanted to know.

Following her this past week I've noticed that her face sits in a permanent scowl. Her eyebrows are constantly pulled together and her mouth is settled on a frown. She is constantly tense, always ready for an attack.

I understood the tense nature of her body. She stated very plainly for me hours ago that she's never trusted anyone. That's got to be tough on your soul; constantly watching your back and never having the chance to just be. That doesn't sound like a very good existence.

"So…" I start lamely. "You are from Washington?" I questioned her without looking in her direction in hopes that my question will be received better this time. She didn't speak right away, but I could feel her eyes on me, measuring me up again.

"Yes."

"Are we going to visit your old home?"

"Negative." Damn, she's tough. I sighed thinking of a question that is not a simple yes or no question.

"What are your plans when you arrive 'home'?" Bella stopped her stride and turned those fiery red eyes on me.

"I can't be your friend. Leave." Her arms crossed over her chest and Maria's head bounced off her hip; she glared at me daring me to deny her.

"Bella…" I started.

"Don't say that name!" I can see the pain that name brings her and I know I'll make an effort not to bring that kind of pain to her glorious face.

"Sorry. I don't understand."

"And you don't have too. This is the nicest I've been in 200 years so you should consider yourself lucky. Leave!" Bella seemed to straighten up taller as if preparing for something. I knew there was nothing I could say to convince her otherwise, but I wasn't going to back down from this stare down she started. I mimicked her position and stared back.

"Very well. Have it the hard way." Her words confused me and the next thing I knew I was airborne. The last thing I remembered seeing was the cocky ass grin on her face and then I was flying.

Thankfully, the trees stopped my momentum and after breaking several I fell back to Earth. On my feet I took in my surroundings and everything looked the same as the spot I was just at. The only difference was I can't smell Bella anywhere. I ran some quick circles around the area and I caught nothing.

That little vixen had the ability to get rid of me at anytime she wanted. So then, why did she keep me around so long? I guess in her eyes she gave me more than enough time to heed her warning and take my leave.

After I finally got my shit together I started running looking for some humans to figure out where I was. I discovered that I was in Forks, Washington. Forks? I've been here before. It was quite some time ago, just about two hundred years ago. Charlotte and I came to visit Jasper when the Cullen's settled here. I suppose I can have Jasper and Alice meet me at their home.

"What's up brother?" Jasper answered the phone in his usual greeting. "Where you guys at now?"

"I lost her, dude! I thought we had finally broken some ground or found some common ground or some shit." I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself. "She was telling me to leave and then we had a stare down and the next thing I knew I was flying." I explained everything that happened since the last time we spoke.

"Really? Obviously, she has some ability that you were unaware of." Jasper was cut off by his lovely wife in the background.

"Maybe she was giving you hints that she wanted you to leave and you missed them." Alice said sounding uninterested. Jasper reluctantly agreed, with a 'sorry' directed at me.

"No. She asked me to leave once or twice, but she never enforced it. Plus, I think that encounter in the cave was pretty fucking hot, if I do say so myself." I gloated; just remembering the taste of her skin made me yearn for more.

"Did you kiss her?" Alice sounded alarmed and hurt. She was probably thinking of Charlotte.

"No." I defended myself. I started thinking about the encounter and noticed she dodged my lips as I went in for a kiss. "Besides, it was while we were feeding, you know how we all get." I said nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't have done that with her." Alice sounded like she was pouting.

"Enough about the almost kiss Alice." I didn't want to think about it anymore otherwise I may become aroused again. "I figured we could meet up over here and drive back to Texas."

"Where'd she leave you?" Jasper said trying to suppress some laughter.

"I'm in Forks. I'm actually on my way to your house now. I guess we can just meet there, sound good?"

"This woman led you to Forks, what she called home?" Alice asked with a sadness I've never heard from her before. Jasper started speaking to his wife, _"Darlin', don't do this to yourself. She passed away a long time ago; she's not coming back."_

"Watch, Alice. Did she ever give you her name?" Jasper asked after speaking to his wife. I wasn't sure what was going on or who they were talking about.

"Yeah, Bella." I relayed with confusion clear in my tone. My speech stopped with the two gasps I heard on the other line. Jasper was trying to convince Alice it wasn't her. Alice was screaming in the background through dry sobs. It's an amazing experience as a vampire not to be able to understand something. Being a vampire you miss nothing, but whatever language Alice was speaking right now made absolutely no sense.

"Go to our house. We'll meet you there!" Jasper slipped into his major status, as I called it. Before he hung up I heard the car accelerate and then nothing, but a dial tone.

I'm not exactly sure what just happened, but I trusted Jasper and I would do as he requested. Besides, I was already nearly there. A few more minutes and I should break through their property line.

As I approached the property I could hear something scrapping against metal. It wasn't a loud sound, only a vampire could pick it up. Abruptly, the noise stopped and I broke through the tree line.

The first thing I noticed was the demon goddess with a shovel. She had a deep rooted hatred in her fiery eyes and she kind of looked demented. Shovel in hand she leaned it against the ground next to a hole she was digging. She obviously just started because the hole was only two feet deep.

The next thing I noticed was Maria's head a few feet away from the hole. Her head was facing the hole so she could obviously see what Bella was doing. Maria had her eyes closed and was sobbing harder than before.

The rest of my surroundings looked deserted. The Cullen's had a beautiful home here once. The beauty no longer existed here. The drive way was over grown with so much that I don't think humans could remove it. The grass was ridiculously tall and bushes and trees were growing onto the drive.

The house was heartbreaking. The last time I saw this house there was so much life and warmth. Now it was just bare and empty. The shutters were falling off and some were gone. The color of the house was worn and looked like a dirty gray color. The windows were boarded up as was the garage. The front door was open, but it seemed like someone had ripped the board off the door to gain entry. The overall look was just sad. It seemed as though the house was cursed; like a murder happened here and everybody abandoned it.

The grass in the backyard wasn't mowed, but it looked as though Bella had ripped out what she could get a hold of to make a walk way and a clearing for herself; which is where she stood looking livid.

Yes, the demon goddess was pissed off. The insanity that previously graced her face was replaced with rage. She flew at me like a spider monkey and I was in such shock that I let it happen. She had me against another fucking tree, my arms pinned painfully to my sides. "How the fuck did you find me?!" I tried pushing her off me, but I couldn't move. Belatedly, I realized she was holding me for effect not because she needed too. Whatever ability she was capable of held me in place.

"I had no idea you where here." I stated calmly in hopes that she would feed on this and calm down before she ripped my head off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my brother to call me." I lied. I didn't want her to know that I had friends coming. She might panic and destroy me. By now I was quite positive she could destroy me without much effort at all; case in point being my immobile body against a tree with no one around for miles.

She considered my response and wasn't pleased. "That still doesn't explain why you would come here."

"I knew the family that used to live here." She started laughing at me. This actually made me angry; what the fuck did she think was so funny. "What's so funny, princess?" I said rudely.

"The only family that lived here were vampires a long time ago. As you can see no one ever came back here." Bella physically released me and gestured to the sad looking house. It didn't escape my attention that I still couldn't move. "So, I highly doubt you knew them." Maybe, I could take the attention away from myself.

"You sound like you knew them well." I wondered if she knew the Cullen's. It was highly possible; with the way Alice behaved on the phone, I think it's highly likely they know each other. Honestly, though I couldn't imagine the Cullen's consorted with a creature such as herself. I wasn't judging her, but animal drinkers wouldn't easily take in someone that wouldn't change their life style.

"Fuck them! They are poor excuses for vampires!" That fire was back in her eyes and once again that pain was there and I felt bad for being the cause for its presence. Unfortunately, my vampire instincts were kicking in and I had to find a way to be able to control my body.

"Did they fight with you? Or reject you from the family?" She visibly flinched with the last question and turned away from. Without another word she continued to dig her hole.

At least I was successful with taking her attention away from me…for the time being that is. She must be incredibly powerful. She doesn't even seem to be paying attention to me, but I'm still pinned to a tree waiting to be released. Well, I may as well try and make some conversation, it doesn't seem like I'll be going anywhere anytime soon. "Why are you digging a hole?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"It's part of my charm." She didn't smile at me as other woman would have, but she did glance in my direction.

"Didn't you learn to speak when spoken too?" Fuck it; may as well have fun, just in case she decides to kill me.

"You could teach me princess." I replied with a cocky smirk that hopefully resembled the one she has given me a numerous occasions already. Again she paused to glance at me, but no clear emotion was on her face. At least I know she is listening to me. "Do always avoid questions when asked?" She sighed heavily and answered.

"The hole is for Maria." I cocked my head to the side and was positive that I resembled a puppy. A genuine smirked fell over her lips and I had to follow suit. It was a breathtaking smile. I was already anticipating what a full blown smile would look like. "It's her grave." She chuckled darkly looking Maria in the eye.

Holy Shit! She's burying Maria's head! Without a body? My God! That's cruel, not that Maria doesn't deserve cruel, but that's just cold.

Wait! She said if I betrayed her I would join Maria. Does that mean she was planning on burying my body-less head next to Maria? Fuck me! Reminder to self: do not piss this chick off. I couldn't stop the morbid question to myself, "Where is her body?"

Bella looked to Maria as if she asked the question and answered, "I burned it in Texas!" That demented glassy look was taking over her face and it sent chills through my body. I think this woman is worse than Jasper. I don't think he ever considered doing that to a vampire; it's cruel and unusual punishment.

By now, her hole was about six feet deep and yet she continues to dig. I'm guessing she'll go to eight feet deep. "How did you know the coven that lived here before?" She glared at me, but I kept the look on my face unaffected. Again, she gave me that same once over; I assumed she was trying to determine what she could say to me.

"I knew them while I was human." Always giving me the shortest answer with not enough information.

"Human!"

"Yes, human." She stopped digging and forced her shovel into the ground so it could stand on its own. She went to the closest tree, sat down and leaned back. From the looks of things I was finally going to get some of the answers I desperately wanted. "They were throwing me a birthday party. It was my 18th birthday and just for the record, I didn't even want a fucking party!" She said forcefully as if she was talking to someone else. "Alice was my best friend and I couldn't deny her anything. They were all so happy about celebrating my birthday so I sucked it up for _him_ and came over to their house." Alice is going to shit a brick. Jasper was trying to convince her that Bella wasn't the one she thought and it turned out that this is the woman that Alice was hoping for.

"Him? Who, him?" I was too absorbed into her story that I couldn't stop the question from leaving my mouth. Fortunately, she didn't take my head off and answered my question with a long sigh.

"Edward." Damn. Is this the love he lost that was never spoken about? Shit, this is starting to get complicated. "I figured out Edward was a vampire and we fell in love. He saved me a bunch of times from cars, people, vampires, but mostly from myself." She was speaking staring off into space seeing things that I could never see. "I wanted to join him in this life and we refused to change me. I should have known then that it would never work, but I was in love and incredibly naïve. Anyway, they were all excited about my birthday and decided to throw a party. As I was opening presents I gave myself a paper cut. His sister, Rosalie apparently hadn't fed in a little while and lost control. She tried to attack, but Edward got in the way and pushed her away." She paused for moment still staring at the same place.

When she continued her story her voice got darker and the look on her face was heartbreaking. "A couple days later Edward broke up with me. Him and his family left; his family didn't even give me a 'fuck you', they left without saying goodbye and I haven't seen them since."

Apparently, story time was over because she got up and continued with her hole. Fuck, I think I should tell her that Alice and Jasper are coming. I can't believe she just released all that information on me. She must be showing me that she took a leap of faith and is giving me a chance to prove myself. I won't disappoint her.

"Would you release me princess?" I hit the ground like a bag of potatoes.

"Why do you continue to call me princess? I understood your sarcasm the other day at your wife's grave, but why continue?"

"Honestly? Because you said I couldn't call you by name." I shrugged and started brushing off my clothes.

Bella threw her shovel towards the house and started moving towards Maria's. Maria's scream were full of fear and pain. For a split second I almost felt bad for her; I'm sure she thought if she was ever conquered she would be completely destroyed.

Maria's scream became louder as Bella reached for her head. Without a word Bella returned to her hole and dropped Maria's head in. She stepped back from the hole and stared blankly at it. As I was wondering why she threw the shovel when she had to fill it back up, her actions answered the question for me. The dirt around the hole started shaking; the dirt started moving into the hole and filled it to the top.

Being vampires we could still hear her screams, but it was slightly difficult and they were extremely muffled. After a couple of minutes, Bella raised her head from the hole and looked me dead in the eye. "If her head is missing I'm holding you personally responsible." If I was human I probably would have started sweating.

Bella returned the shovel to the garage and joined me in front of the house. "Did you have any other plans while you were in the area?" She nodded and took off in another direction through the forest.

We stopped in front of an empty field. There were a couple houses on this block, but we stopped exactly in front of nothing. I was thinking we would be stopping by her human house, but this looked to be a part of the forest.

"This is where my human home used to stand. I was hoping it was still standing, but apparently, this is something else that's been taken away from me." I didn't say a word; I wanted her to keep talking. "My father was the Chief of Police, you know? He was a good man and deserved so much better."

"You sound proud." I observed.

"I am. I always thought driving around in his police cruiser was embarrassing, but I was still proud. He was a hard working man and tried to do the best he could with me.

"Why are you sharing this with me?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've warned you what will happened, besides I could always destroy you." My body couldn't resist her. It was an odd reaction to have; she just threatens my existence and I reached for her hand. When our hands touched I felt whole and it was a beautiful sensation. However, Bella's body tensed up and she became rigid. She looked uncomfortable, like she didn't know how to behave to a simple gesture. From her warnings I guess she doesn't; although when she regarded sex she becomes very fluid; little vixen.

Bella informed me on the way that we were going to town hall, so she could find out what happened to her home and friends. On the way I suggested she change and maybe shower first. We looked like hell and her clothes even though were enjoyable for my eyes, I didn't think the kind folks of Forks would appreciate a dirty bare foot girl waltzing through their town. She agreed and we continued back to the Cullen home. During the run back to the house I grabbed her hand again and that same feeling came over me. Bella tensed again, but didn't remove herself from my hand. Progress.

When we reached the house there was some luggage on the front lawn. I could smell Jasper and Alice and wasn't too worried. Bella was tensed and ready to attack. Oh shit!

"Shit, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. I told my brother to meet me here." She started growling and ripped her hand from mine. Jasper and Alice seemed to appear out of nowhere and were at the bottom of the stairs.

Jasper pushed Alice behind him and blocked her from view. Once Jasper got an eyeful of Bella they both went into crouches ready to spring for attack.

**AN: Give me money guys! **

**Until next Sunday…**


	5. LUCY

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Thank you for the awesome reviews. A reviewer or two mentioned that the story is a little depressing and if anyone else feels that way, buckle up because it gets worse. By the end of the story it will take on a happier tone, well as happy as this Bella can get.**

**Anyway…thanks again for the reviews, they're like money.**

**Oh, thank Nonita for motivating me to post a day early! **

_Last time on MUE:_

_When we reached the house there was some luggage on the front lawn. I could smell Jasper and Alice and wasn't too worried. Bella was tensed and ready to attack. Oh shit!_

"_Shit, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. I told my brother to meet me here." She started growling and ripped her hand from mine. Jasper and Alice seemed to appear out of nowhere and were at the bottom of the stairs._

_Jasper pushed Alice behind him and blocked her from view. Once Jasper got an eyeful of Bella they both went into crouches ready to spring for attack. _

**LUCY**

Jasper hissed and then his warning growl took over. I've heard this sound many times during all our battles, but this one was more because his mate was in the mix. The soldier in me was itching to mimic their actions; fortunately the rational side of me took over and held my ground.

The sky was starting to fill with light, not sun because apparently this state rarely sees it, but we could smell the sunrise before it happened. The scenery did not fit the situation. Birds were beginning to sing and fly around, the animals were waking up and looking for food, the grass was green and swaying in the breeze. There were so many wildflowers scattered across the property that it looked surreal; you could tell that Esme at one time probably kept a garden. Most of it was dead, but there were some light purple freesias and lily plants hanging on by a thread.

The vampires before me were tense and emotional. The contrast between the Cullen's and Bella were clear and astounding. Bella was dirtier than when we meet, especially after digging that hole she was downright filthy. She was still wearing the black wife beater and shorts, although there were more tears because of our journey. She was bare foot and her hair was wild and surrounding her face. Her face reflected pure, unadulterated rage and fury.

From Jasper's point of view I understood why he wanted to protect his mate. She looked murderous! My worry started to creep in because I knew if they fought that she would win. Whatever freaky ability she has is more powerful than Jasper's.

Speaking of Jasper's power I felt it start to trickle into my body, calming me, sending me to a blissful place. Alice had the same look on her face and I let loose a little smirk that Jasper is throwing some weight at Bella to calm her.

Fucking, of course! Bella has that damn cocky smirk on her face; smugness and all knowing shit eating grin grows on her face. Her growls grew harder proving to Jasper that his gift isn't affecting her. Shock showed over Jasper's face for a split second and he quickly gained his composure and crouched lower, ready for any attack she threw at him.

Bella cocked a single eyebrow at his actions and straightened out of her crouch, the all knowing grin plastered on her face. Jasper was trained and refused to move from his position incase this was a trick to catch him off guard.

Out of nowhere this grey haze fell over Jasper's form and I saw the panic take over his features. He straightened himself out and moved Alice completely out of view from Bella. Bella closed her eyes for a second, breathed deeply and opened them. Her gaze fixed on Jasper still.

Next thing I knew I felt nothing, but pain. Pain so awful I dropped to my knees clutching my side. It felt as if there was a hole where my heart should be. I felt lost and alone, unwanted and undesirable. My God! Everything negative thing you can feel in a lifetime is what I felt.

As I go down I see Alice fall to the ground dry sobbing and she wrapped her arms around her mid section as if she is trying to hold herself together. Jasper was by her side, trying to send calming waves to both of us, although most of his energy was on Alice.

Jasper lost his composure when he couldn't calm Alice. Fear took over his features and Bella remained standing looking down on us like insects that needed to be squashed. The look in her eye was deadly and calm; all the things Jasper and I were trained to fear. There were few things in this world that Jasper and I feared and right now, Bella was just added to that list.

However, I refused to continue to show it to her. With all my strength I kept the sobs at bay and tried to stand. Once on my feet I tried with the most authoritative voice I could muster in my pain, "Stop it!" Bella snapped her head to look at me and narrowed her eyes. The pain in my heart increased and I stood my ground; before releasing me she gave me an appreciative look.

"How?" That was all Major Jasper Whitlock could muster right now as he continued to calm his wife.

Bella just smirked and turned to me. "You're strong. Less than that drops bigger vampires." I didn't know how to respond to that so I said a small 'thanks' and started towards Alice to see if she was okay.

Alice pulled herself together before I reached her and looked directly at Bella with so much love and heartbreak; I almost wanted to cry. "I knew it! I knew you were alive!" Alice jumped to her feet and got a foot in front of Bella before she ran into something and fell to the ground. Alice looked confused and asked, "Bella?"

"I don't hug Alice. If I did hug, it defiantly wouldn't be you." Bella said her voice hard as steel and cold as ice. Alice flinched with the last statement and looked on the verge of tears again.

"Bel…" Alice was cut off.

"Save it for someone that cares, Alice." She said Alice's name as if it were an expletive. Bella turned without another word and started walking away at a human pace.

The desire to follow her was deep, but I needed to get myself together before dealing with Bella again. Jasper and I both made our way to where Alice was still laying on the ground from Bella's invisible impact. She looked like a broken little girl laying there.

Jasper and I both knelt in front of Alice looking her over for any damaged. "That was Bella." Alice said incredulously. Jasper nodded in agreement. "But…" She didn't finish her sentence and just started looking into Jasper's eyes. Jasper looked at a loss so I tried filling them in of what I knew.

"That was the Bella you know."

"How can you be so sure without ever meeting her?" Jasper questioned.

"Because she told me a brief summary of her time with the Cullen's; she told me that Alice was her best friend and that she dated Edward while she was human. She told me that Edward broke up with her. She showed me where her old house was over on Elm Street." Jasper started nodding his head confirming everything I said. Alice started shaking her head as if in denial that it was her friend.

"If you can believe it, I think she had more scars than I do." Jasper stated sadly. It was true, though. I believe Bella did have more scars than him which tells us that she either fought in the wars longer than him or was always in the front of every battle or worse? Both.

"Jasper? Her eyes were red." Alice said in the smallest voice I've ever heard from her.

"I know darlin'." We remained that way for some time. I think Jasper and especially Alice were having a hard time processing everything they just saw. As I gave them time to process I wondered if she would come back; I could track her scent, but she could be hours away by now. Unless she stopped for some reason I'd never catch up with her. Damn.

"I don't know Jasper." Jasper and I both gave her that look, that look that says we hate when she does that. Seeing the future is convenient for her, but I don't know what he was going to ask. "I don't know if we should call the family. I don't know if we should try and find her. I don't know. I can't see her future; I can see us all later talking about hunting, but I can't see her anywhere. I stopped seeing her future a couple years after we left; I thought when they stopped that she was dead."

"Well, technically, she is." Jasper and Alice both gave me death stares that said now was not the time to be myself. I shrugged and stood. "I think we should stay for a while. Give it a couple days; see if she comes back around. I guess you guys don't have to stay, but I wouldn't mind staying."

"Of course, we'll stay. Although I think we should all hunt before taking on the house. It's going to take us a while to fix this puppy back up. What do you say darlin'?" Alice just nodded and Jasper helped her up and molded her body to his side. "We'll meet back here in four days?" I nodded to Jasper and took off towards Seattle.

Unable to help myself, I followed Bella's scent to Seattle. It was honestly a coincidence that she was heading in the direction I wanted to go in. Being a small town I couldn't hunt locally, plus I don't imagine Forks having that much of "criminal activity".

Bella's scent led me to the city and I got a lucky break, depending on your perspective. Crossing through a bad neighborhood I stumbled, figuratively speaking, across some junkies. Not the best meal, but it didn't weigh too much on my heart. Luckily there was someone ODing under a tunnel; I grabbed the person and took him to an isolated area.

After disposing my meal, I resumed my way to Bella, hopefully. After another hour I ended up at a house in the middle of a forest. The smell of smoke caught my attention and I went to investigate. It seemed Bella was in the process of disposing of her meal too. There was a man at her feet crumpled like a rag doll and there was a fire beginning to crawl up the house. Bella lifted the man with one arm and tossed him on the front porch and turned that fiery gaze on me.

"You again?" I wasn't sure if it was a question or just a statement of fact. She was still breathing heavily which told me she had just finished feeding when I arrived. Knowing this information I couldn't imagine her eyes would be so dark. They were red just a minute ago and then I…oh!

Just as realization poured into me Bella started stalking me and damn my traitorous body. I meant what I told her; I wanted to genuinely know her. But with the way she behaves I can't control my dick. It seemed to have a mind of its own when Bella is around. Currently, it is setting sail to my jeans and Bella is very aware of this.

"Warrior?" She said in a sing-song voice. "Come out to play." She continued to sing with an evil smirk on her face. Now that's an old fucking movie; my God! When was the last time they actually made a copy of _Warriors_? I think that movie is from before she was even born…Christ!

This time Bella doesn't rush me, she took her time coming to me. Her eye-fuck was enough for me…I could be spent on that look alone. I remained in my position while she sauntered up to me. She was in reaching distance and my body ached to reach out to her. I wanted to do all those things she imagined and all the things I imagined to her body, but I didn't want it to be just about sex. However, the way she is looking at me is telling me that I'm going to lose this battle.

"I think we should head back to the house." I mumbled half-heartily tearing my eyes from her strong gaze; I could get lost in her eyes.

"Your body is saying something else." She whispered in a husky voice that made my dick twitch. "I can feel what you're feeling. I know you like what you see." She started rounding my body as if she was looking for the best form of attack.

"I already told you. You're gorgeous; I can't deny that. But…" With one action I lost my argument, my sanity, and my logic. Bella pulled her shirt over her head revealing her upper body to me. She was breathtaking, looking at her body I felt like I won a prize. Her breasts were perky, plump, and absolutely perfect; her nipples were erect waiting for my touch. She had a slim waist and her stomach was muscular that made her even more perfect.

A deep growl started in my chest and crawled its way out causing Bella to shiver in anticipation. She gave me the sexiest bedroom eyes that were simply smoldering at me and started playing with the waistband of her shorts. My eyes were glued to her hands as she played with the band and occasionally would dip her hands deeper grazing her mound and releasing her scent into the air.

"Do you want me?" The seductress asked. Without my permission my body took a couple baby steps closer to her admiring her perfection.

"Yes." My arousal was clear in my tone and caused a hard edge to my tone. With that one word she closed the distance between our bodies and touched me and I could have sworn I died and gone to heaven.

Her tiny hands made their way under my shirt and started rubbing my abs. She was testing me to see if I'd protest and she wouldn't hear a word of protest from me. She ripped my shirt opened and I groaned at the action. She pressed her body against mine and I felt her nipples grazing my chest.

She was shorter than me by several inches and she came to my chest. From the top of my chest she gave me one long lick to my ear. My hands gripped her waist and ground my hips into her heaven. Apparently, I was going to slow for her because she started growling as if we were fighting and tried restraining my arms. I knew what she was doing; she was trying to bring me her level. I'm sure she is used to animalistic and meaningless sex. On some level that bruised my ego, but I was too far gone to care. The monster wanted what she was offering and he was going to take it.

She wasn't as strong as me and I broke her hold on my arms. This time, it was my turn to push her into a fucking tree. Our mixture of groans and growls chased away all the wildlife around us and I'm sure it sounded like we were fighting.

Restraining her hands in one of mine above her head I thrusted and got a thankful moan. Her hips started rocking against mine desperately looking for friction that we both craved. To stop her I pushed my body closer to hers and she started struggling in my grasp to get her hands free.

At that moment I knew she was playing me. I knew she could get out of my hold if she wanted to, but she didn't. She wanted something from me and she was going to get it. My other hand roughly trailed down the side of her body, then came up to her breast. I squeezed more than a handful and was awarded with an appreciative moan. I pinched the nipple hard and she hissed in pleasure; I added thrusting into her and she met me thrust for thrust.

Lowering my head to her nipple she arched her back to hurry my movements. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and she ground her pussy hard onto my aching dick. While I looked up at her, I bit her nipple without leaving a mark and her eyes flashed some unreadable expression. I was worried for a split second until her eyes darken and knew her lust was just as high as mine.

She was breathing heavy and panting looking up to the sky. She must have felt my gaze and looked down to me and licked her lips. God…those lips…I had to taste them! I leaned forward for a kiss and she moved her head away before I could make contact. This took me by surprise and I looked at her confused. I tried again and she ducked out of the way and latched onto my ear, nibbling and caused my eyes to roll to the back of my head.

It was her turn to bite down and I was done playing her game. I ripped off her shorts, unbuckled my pants and they fell to the ground, lined myself with her pussy and slammed into her causing both of us to moan, groan, grunt, and growl all at the same time. She was magnificent!

She tried again to remove her hands from my grasp, but I tighten my hand around her wrists and she stopped. I wanted control of this; it was mine and I was going to milk her for all she was worth. Her screams started as I continued to slam my dick between her slick folds. I brought my other hand back to her breast and started pinching her nipples hard. In response she met me harder with each thrust.

Fuck! I'm not going to last much longer; she is so fucking good I can't control myself. Damn…I'm going to have to speed up her orgasm. Ladies are always first after all.

Removing my hand from her breast I reached for her pussy and found her clit. I loved making her eyes roll up; it boosted my ego and made me feel all manly. I rubbed her furiously causing her to lose control of her movements and finally she spoke for the first time since we started. "Oh yeah…yeah! Don't stop…don't stop!"

It took all my strength not to cum at her words but it was unnecessary as I started struggling she came hard throwing her body weight forward and sent us flying to the ground with a thunderous thud. During our descent I came just as hard; it was euphoric!

Laying on my back and Bella lying on top of me we tried to gain control of our breathing. "That was amazing!" I said blissfully and I wrapped my arms around her form still on top of me. As my hands made contact with each other she sat up with me still seated inside of her. She shook my arms off of her and stood; she walked past her black wife beater to another set of clothes on the ground and started looking through them. Damn…she had a nice ass and my dick started twitching. She looked back at me with an evil smirk and went back to her searching.

I'm guessing before she started the house on fire she grabbed some clothes. She found some shorts that were longer than the pair she had before, but still tight and put them on. She continued looking and didn't seem to like any of the shirts and eventually walked back to her wife beater and dressed.

By this time I had my pants zipped and buckled and my shirt was still on but all the buttons were popped off. She turned back to me and said, "I need to hunt again." It was a good idea for me too and we walked around looking for our next meal.

Five miles down the road was another house. Bella began towards the house and I grabbed her arm, she hissed, but didn't try anything. "Would you mind hunting with me?" Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked towards the house.

"Isn't that what we are doing?" She questioned gesturing towards the house with three heart beats.

"I hunt a little different than you and I wondered if you would join me?" I tried again. Bella looked longingly at the house and shrugged her shoulders, faced me and waited for me to make a move.

Nodding my head in acknowledgment of her following I turned in the other direction and back towards the neighborhood I was in before. On our way there I overheard some weak heartbeats coming for the west and detoured to see what it was.

Turned out to be another house and it looked like an older couple. "So you only prey on the aged generation and murders, don't you?" She said with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

I didn't respond and just looked at her. "Fine. Let's get this over with." She started stomping towards the house like a teenage girl. I stifled the laugh threatening to explode; I didn't want her changing her mind.

As we were walking I grabbed her hand and she tensed under the contact. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, but I didn't meet her stare. I think she was trying not to hurt my feelings by pulling away immediately. She waited a few minutes before releasing my hand and straightening out her clothes.

She hasn't spoken a word about our encounter since her 'thanks', but I have noticed some changes in her behavior towards me. She seemed to be a little nicer or as nice as she is capable of. I still had the urge to taste her lips and I desperately wanted to ask her why she wouldn't kiss me, but figured I didn't want to know the answer. But apparently, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed.

I voiced my question as we made it to the old homeowners' property. "Why didn't you kiss me?" She stiffened and her jaw became tight.

"I don't kiss."

"Why?" Some unstoppable force took over my mouth and kept on going. "I mean, don't you think sex is as intimate as it gets; why not kiss?"

"I don't kiss." She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes when she saw the expression on my face that said I wouldn't give up until I had an answer that pleased me. "People get attached and it gets too personal." She shook her head thinking about something. "I don't think I've kissed anybody in two hundred years. Don't take it personal." She continued her stomping towards the old people. "You do know that old people don't taste as good." She said with a cute pout on her face.

"I know." She quickly scaled the house and found a window on the second floor open and snuck in. The gentleman in me allowed her to go first, but it seemed she wanted me to go first. I wouldn't budge so she rolled her eyes and climbed in. Years of fighting as a leader had ingrained certain things in her, but there were some things I was not willing to let go; being a gentleman was one of them. Although, I guess what we just did in the forest wasn't very gentlemanly.

The old married couple were sleeping in their bed, their weak hearts struggling to beat. I heard Bella sigh as she made her way to the male and I to the female. She moved his head to the side without waking him and sunk her teeth in and looked up at me or maybe more glared at me. I did as she and our faces were inches apart as we fed from the married couple. They were so old they didn't even fight or scream; they were accepting that death was finally taking them.

"They were relieved. Thought you'd like to know that." She said as she stood from her dead victim. She started walking around the room looking for money and found a stash underneath the mattress and shoved it in her pants. I cocked my eyebrow at her, "What? No wallet, no pockets, not even a bra." She shrugged her shoulders again and continued out of the bedroom setting it up for a gas leak.

After sealing the wound on the old woman's neck I went outside and waited for Bella. I could smell the smoke before I could see the fire and knew she set the fire early. She joined me in front of the house and we watched the flames engulf the quaint little home.

I decided to ask something that had been bothering me and since she seemed a little nicer and just fed, I thought I'd ask now. "If I can't call you by the name you provided the other day and God isn't going to happen, what can I call you?" She looked at me with dead eyes and automatically said, 'Lucy'. "That's not even close to Bella." She glared at me for saying the name and I threw my hands up in surrender. "Why would you pick Lucy?" I said half to myself.

"It was given to me; it's short for Lucifer." She turned and walked away and I had the deepest and longest chill rock my body.

**AN: What did you guys think? I love to hear your thoughts, good or bad! A lot of people were expecting a fight between the Gods and I promise it will happen.**

**Give me money! **


	6. CIRCLING

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. It means so much guys!**

**Some have mentioned that the fic is dark and that's obvious, but I promise there will be happier times on the horizon. It will take some time to get there! **

**Enjoy! **

_Last time on MUE:_

_I decided to ask something that had been bothering me and since she seemed a little nicer and just fed, I thought I'd ask now. "If I can't call you by the name you provided the other day than what can I call you?" She looked at me with dead eyes and automatically said, 'Lucy'. "That's not even close to Bella." She glared at me for saying the name and I threw my hands up in surrender. "Why would you pick Lucy?" I said half to myself._

"_It was given to me; it's short for Lucifer." She turned and walked away and I had the deepest and longest chill rock my body._

**CIRCLING**

If I was human I would be shaking from fear…thank God I'm not human! They referred to her as Lucifer? That's fucking insane and downright disturbing. "How many nicknames do you have?" This is the only intelligent thought that came to mind.

"Just the four, I believe, but does God count as a separate name from God of Destruction or would they be considered the same name? Whatever they called me behind my back, I couldn't tell you." She shrugged and continued our stroll through the woods.

"What's the fourth?"

"Chaos." She said simply. That one didn't seem so bad: Chaos, God of Destruction, God and Lucifer; what a list of names. I guess she could group God with God of Destruction; it would be a nickname to a nickname though. I shook my head to clear the goofy thoughts from taking over. "It's what I do; what I'm good at." She continued.

Without thinking I responded to her statement, "That's not true!" She cocked her eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything. "I don't care what you say I'm not calling you Lucy. You can kick my ass every time; I don't care, but I'm calling you Bella." Bella started growling at me, "Fine, I'll _try_ and use Princess as much as possible, but I am NOT using those other names for you." Her growls continued and I started to love the sound of that.

"Do you realize I can feel your emotions?" She asked as if it was an obvious thing. Although I did suspect it from her performance earlier with Jasper and Alice; I nodded without looking at her. I knew what she was feeling from me. My desire for her was growing and the connection I felt for her seemed to be growing also. For me, at least. After sex in the forest everything was getting stronger for me and I had no idea what she was feeling.

"I'm not capable of a relationship. I honestly, don't know if I ever will be." She said in the softest tone I've heard from her to date, but her facial expressions contradicted her words. Her face was still hard and uncaring.

Figures. "You are still in love with someone else?" I said a mixture between a question and statement of fact.

"No, but I'm incredibly angry and bitter." Bella stated honestly.

"I can wait. I have eons of time." I said with a smug smirk knowing how patient I was. Bella laughed a humorless and dry laugh.

"You'll leave." She looked me straight in the eye and continued, "They all do. Many have tried and all have failed. I said days ago: 'save yourself the trouble'. Everyone leaves eventually." She finished in a dead tone. This time I walked away from her; I wasn't going to bother arguing with her when obviously she believed what she was saying.

The forests around this area were simply amazing. The trees and wildlife were beautiful and interesting to watch, but not as interesting as Bella. I understand where she is coming from with how hard it is to love or befriend someone after those horrific conditions, but even Jasper was open for love. Alice is the light to his darkness and he worships her because of it.

Occasionally my eyes made it to her exposed skin and I started to remember what she tasted like. My eyes started traveling up and were caught on her hand. She had a different scar that I've never seen on a vampire before.

"What are you looking at?" Bella demanded and my stare refused to break from her hand. Instead of asking I just grabbed her hand and started rubbing the different bite mark. She understood immediately and answered my unspoken question. "I received it when I was human." I dropped her hand in my shock because that wasn't how she was changed. Our changing bites don't leave marks like this. "Edward sucked the venom out." My mouth hung open wider; I know it did. I've never heard of such a thing.

"It's so hard to stop; how was he able too?"

"I thought it was because he loved me; I was young and naïve. It seems he didn't want to deal with me for an eternity." She explained with absolutely no emotion. She was so detached that it was like she was describing someone else's life.

"I can't imagine one of us doing that for someone we didn't love." Bella didn't even give me a response. She acted like I hadn't even spoken.

Thankfully, Bella was headed back to the Cullen house. The girl would probably take my head off if I suggested something that wasn't pleasing to her. After our mini conversation about her human bite mark she was on edge for a day or two. Slowly her body seemed to relax and I grabbed her hand to hold.

Every time I touched her, she tensed automatically and glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. "I won't warn you again to leave my side. There is nothing good that comes from me; I'm dead inside." My heart broke at her words, "I don't need your fucking sympathy!" She snatched her hand from mine and picked up her pace.

Raising my head with confidence I responded to her warning, "I'll take my chances." She shrugged.

Towards the evening we heard footsteps and Bella tensed looking for the intruders of her space. Bella crouched down and waited for them to come into sight. Jasper and Alice finally made an appearance and Bella rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Bella almost took off Alice's head for saying her name. "Bella?" Bella hissed and glared at the little pixie; Jasper stood in front of his mate when Bella rushed Alice. Bella started to glare at Jasper and they both walked away at the same time. Alice unconsciously fell behind Jasper and lowered her head in shame. I didn't need Jasper empathic abilities to know that she was heartbroken and ashamed.

Jasper motioned toward Bella's position and I noticed it for the first time. She was running in front of us as if she was the leader of us. I guess after so many years as a leader it was a hard habit to break. Jasper's faced showed surprise as he was used to being in the lead. "You alright, Major?" Laughing at his surprise he shook his head and responded.

"Fine." He clipped at me.

"Why did you call him Major?" Bella asked as we were a couple miles from the house. She stopped at a river and washed off her hands.

"That was his name for me in the southern wars." Jasper finished for me giving Bella a little more detail.

"I was a Major in the Civil War and was changed during that time. Maria changed me and brought me to war with her. I was her right hand for a hundred years." When Jasper mentioned Maria her eyes flashed and for a split second I saw the rage underneath her calm façade. At this point I realized how disciplined and controlled she truly was; to have all that rage and not act on it was simply amazing. When his short explanation started to sink in she looked in awe.

"What's your last name?" She straightened her back to her full length as she questioned him and took a step towards him.

"Hale." Jasper answered automatically.

"That's not your human name." She said irritated that she had to clarify.

"Whitlock." He said holding her eyes.

"You're Major Whitlock!?" She nearly yelled at him. He simply nodded probably afraid of all the things she's heard. Edward was able to see into his mind, but that doesn't mean he has seen all the vile things that we did back in the day. Jasper was probably a little nervous of the information she may possess. "You're fucking kidding me!" When Jasper didn't answer her she started laughing. Alice and Jasper looked uncomfortable and I was getting there; I mean, what was so funny? "You know, they all think you are dead down there? Maria said she killed you to make them fear her more." She started explaining as she continued our walk to the house.

Alice looked like she was fed up with the human pace, but didn't want to go ahead of the group. Jasper was now side by side to Bella and Alice and I were slightly behind them following. "Although, even with that information they all still feared you."

"I'm glad you respect me B…" Bella's hissing cut Jasper off and he bowed his head. Jasper stood taller at her hiss.

By now we were in the Cullen's backyard and Bella and Jasper were in a face off of some sort. It was like a stare off between Alpha's or something. Bella looked Jasper up and down in a way that made Alice and I growl. Neither of them paid any attention to us as their staring continued. "I could take you." Bella said with calm and confidence. Now it was Jasper's turn to start laughing.

"I'm sure you are very skilled B…ahem…but I wouldn't assume anything." Jasper said through his laughter. Bella got that cocky ass grin on her face that always said she knew something you didn't.

"I'm not assuming; I'm stating a fact." Jasper and Bella were immediately crouched and low growls were coming from their throats. The smile never left Bella's face. "That shit doesn't work on me empath."

Jasper's growls ceased and he slightly straightened up. "Why not?" Bella just shook her head no and remained silent. "Very well; you won't use your abilities." Bella's smile got wider and she responded.

"I won't need too, but you have my word: no abilities." Bella left her crouched and shortly after her promise Jasper was back in his crouch and they began dancing. Alice was worried, although I'm not sure for who; Jasper or Bella. Alice knows how lethal Jasper is, but it doesn't seem like she's accepted how lethal Bella might be.

Bella must be strong to have survived the wars, but I still have a little doubt that she'll be able to win without her abilities. Naturally, Jasper is stronger and I'm not trying to be sexist, but in our species males are generally stronger.

Bringing my attention back to the Alpha fight, I wondered if we will actually see them fight. They have been circling each other for over twenty minutes. They're obviously both skilled, which I already knew, but this is going to get ridiculous. It's going to take forever for someone to make the first move.

"Alice? Come on, let's sit over there." Pointing to the stairs of the broken home Alice reluctantly followed me. We took our seats and continued watching the nothing fight in front of us.

"Peter, what are they doing? If they're going to fight, why don't they fight already?" Carlisle Cullen is a great man and the world he has offered his family is beautiful; however, it leaves his family quite sheltered and unaware of our true natures.

"It would seem that they are going to prove who is more dominant. It's probably going to take a while; I've seen Jasper do this dance with others before, but never this long. Princess, over there seems to be just as experienced as the Major and when they finally start fighting I'm sure it will take a couple days for someone to be victorious." Alice nodded her head in understanding.

"Princess?" Is it my place to tell Alice she doesn't like to be called Bella?

"Yeah, she said her name is Lucy, but I refuse to call her that!"

"Why?" Alice wondered as she continued watching the circling.

"Sorry, Alice. It's not my story to tell, but I can say I don't like what 'Lucy' represents in her life." Alice once again nodded her head in understanding.

Alice and I sat there for the rest of the day talking about everything and nothing at all. First, we started talking about their drive up here and how they enjoyed the scenery, but yet we worried what was going on with me. Alice started talking about fixing up the Forks house after the non-sense in front of us came to a close.

"Peter? Why didn't she do this with you?" My eyes stayed locked on Bella's moving form while I spoke.

"I think because the circumstances were different. She literally ran right into me and we started fighting right away, she got the drop on me and then as I followed her we fought a couple more times. I think another large part of it is because of his scars. He has the most between the three of us so in her eyes I believe that makes him the leader."

"Oh." Alice said lamely. I wondered what kind of response she was looking for. An uneasy feeling settled over me as I watched Jasper and Bella circle each other. The thought of Bella getting hurt left me with an urge to stand protectively in front of her. I'm sure she'd enjoy that!

Seven hours passed. Alice and I gave up on small talk and retreated to our private worlds. Jasper and Bella were still circling each other and from my experience I knew someone was going to strike soon. Bella looked like a goddess ready to strike. Her clothes clung to her body with the morning dew in the air and her hair swayed with the breeze and she had an eye of the tiger look.

Jasper and Bella finally started inching closer to each other preparing to make their move. Surprisingly, Jasper was the first to strike and their bodies collided like thunder. Alice's attention was brought back to her husband; she looked like a little kid sitting on the porch steps her head in her hand resting on her knee. She kept her position, but her face brightened up at the amount of activity in front of us.

Jasper and Bella were moving at vampire speed and were not holding back. That made me angry that Jasper was going full out on Bella, but apparently they both had something to prove. As they collided Jasper tried to grab her throat, but she quickly pulled back from his grasp. She grabbed his arm and twisted it causing him to back off from the pinch of pain that inflicted.

They were moving so fast that dust started to accumulate around them, swirling as if a tornado was settling in the area. The sun was high and they sparkled, which was lame. I always hated the fact that I sparkle, but looking at Bella made me appreciate the reflective skin.

Bella had Jasper pinned to the ground, her hands secured his hands at shoulder level and her legs locked his in place. I was amazed at the scene before me; I've never seen any vampire be this close to dominating him. Alice was starting to panic next to me.

"Shouldn't we do something?" I honestly wasn't sure. Bella may bite him to prove she's the Alpha, but she may stop as her teeth touch his skin. The only reason I think there is a possibility of her not biting him is because of the history they share.

"I don't think so, Alice. Unless you want to get in there and separate them…?" I left the thought hanging in the air knowing she wouldn't want to get in the middle of their pissing contest.

Bella started descending towards his throat when she was suddenly thrown across the field and took down several trees on her way. Her growling was deafening as her frustration grew with his escape. Jasper was crouched ready for her immediate attack, but it never came. They started their circling dance all over again. This was going to be a long day.

They fought throughout the night; Bella didn't get her hands on him again, but Jasper managed to almost submit her. He attacked first again and they punched, kicked, and pushed until Jasper finally got his arms around her. She had her back to his chest and he secured his arms around her and held on tight. He pushed her front side into a tree and used one of his legs to hold hers to the tree. Now it was his turn to go in for the first bite when she managed to escape.

Bella stopped struggling as he descended, when he was two inches from her throat she kicked her leg back right into his balls and his body involuntarily bent forward and then she mashed the back of her head into the front of his face and sent him stumbling backwards.

Alice was on her feet worrying about her husband and I couldn't help but laugh. That was a classic move and she was clever for using it. Jasper didn't usually fight seasoned female vampires and fortunately male vampires don't take shots like that. He quickly gained his composure and they were circling again.

As the sun started to rise Alice got fed up with their antics and started complaining. "Are you guys ever going to finish? I'm bored!" She whined adding to my thoughts of her seeming like a child.

The circling stopped at the same time and they both had smiles on their faces. Jasper stuck his hand out to her and she just looked at it for a minute before extending her own. Bella had the smallest smile on her face and so far it was the most genuine; I hate to admit that I was jealous that he was capable of getting this genuine response. I guess this is why Jasper _had _to be here to help me with Bella. They shook hands and turned towards us.

"Thank God! So who's the Alpha?" Alice said sounding exhausted. Jasper and Bella's face were so priceless that I couldn't stop laughing. I laughed so hard I was almost certain tears would come from my eyes. Alice started pouting when Jasper joined in and I noticed Bella wasn't laughing; however she did look like she was trying to suppress that same small smile. That's something I guess.

"I guess we are both the Alpha, darlin'." Jasper said smoothing out Alice's pouting lip. The smile disappeared off Bella's face and she looked away from them. "You fight well, Lucy." I cringed at the use of this vulgar name and decided to inform Jasper of the meaning later. Hopefully, he wouldn't use it anymore after that.

"Lots of practice." She shrugged and kept looking into the woods. She was squinting as if she expected someone to jump out at any moment. "Looks like once you know how to fight you never forget, isn't that right old man?" Bella asked teasingly? I didn't know she was capable. Jasper laughed at her remark to his age and agreed.

"You are right. After fighting for so long it's ingrained in you." It seemed he was finished, but thought of something else to say. "After time, you can move on from the darkness." He said softly and I noticed him squeeze Alice's hand. Her eyes narrowed at the gesture and didn't respond. She continued to stare into the forest.

"So…what are your plans, Lucy?" Alice tried again with Bella, stuck to Jasper's side like glue. Bella glared at her for a moment which caused Alice to look down and Bella started growling at the little pixie. It would seem that Bella just wouldn't help herself when it came to the little pixie. Bella must be very angry with Alice.

"I have none." She stated plainly. "Although I do have one place I need to visit before I leave Forks. To which none of you are invited." She stated the last part cold and hard with authority ringing through her words. I nodded my head so she would know I understood and would leave her be.

"If…if you have time, could we catch up?" Bella looked at Alice long and hard and some unreadable expression crossed her face. Bella's body started to shake at the suggestion and I didn't understand her reactions but it was covered quickly as she started shaking her head no.

"No."

"But why?" Alice started whining again and Jasper tightened his hold on his wife knowing how hard this was for her. The pain of Bella's rejection was written all over Alice's face.

"I'm not the same person you knew Alice. The person I am today can't be your friend, we are too different. Besides, I don't have the patience for you." Damn, that was cold.

"Please? I've missed you so much. It was never the same without you! I don't want to lose you again!" Alice started speaking pathetically, but her voice became stronger as she spoke.

"Lose me? You didn't lose shit, Alice!" Bella started sneering every word and each word was dripped with passionate hatred. "You LEFT me, Alice! You left without a look back at your _sister._ You lost your second chance…if…" Bella stopped speaking and crouched down towards the woods where she was staring off to a few moments ago. Jasper and I matched her stance as we heard the multiple footsteps approaching us.

**AN: Let me know what you guys think!**

**Okay…I'm really excited and nervous about the next chapter. The next chapter starts revealing her past so…if I get 75 reviews I will post the next chapter when I hit 75. Chapter eight reveals more of her history so then after 75 I post chapter eight at 50 reviews. **

**So it's up to you guys. You have the opportunity to have three chapters in one week.**

**Oh, thanks to the reviewers that I can't respond to; I appreciate all your words!**


	7. JACOB WILLIAM BLACK

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: **_**PLEASE READ! **_**I don't think I worded my offer on the last chapter properly. I was offering the readers a chance at receiving three chapters in one week. Even if I didn't receive the 75 stated I was still going to post next Sunday. I'm sorry to those that misunderstood; there were a handful of reviews that didn't appreciate the AN at the end of Chapter Six. I have never held chapter's hostage and I never will! **

**I decided to post this now to answer that question because the reviews about the 75 reviews is bringing me down. Again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding and I won't do this again.**

**Wonders Of My World – Yes, I am slowly working on something of Bella's life before she ran into Peter. I'm not sure if I'm going to post it with this story or separately after it's over. I only have two chapters written because I'm trying to work on this story and I'm not sure where I'm going with the other one.**

**York – I love your reviews, but I can't respond to you. I'm glad you like the dark times.**

**Lalalajazzi – I wasn't planning on a BPOV. Thanks for the nice review!**

**Truthful – I will try to lengthen the chapters; however I can't say when you will see it implemented. I'm currently writing chapter 12 so I will go back to chapter eight and see if I can add anything relevant. Hope that's okay!**

_Last time on MUE:_

"_Please? I've missed you so much. It was never the same without you! I don't want to lose you again!" Alice started speaking pathetically, but her voice became stronger as she spoke._

"_Lose me? You didn't lose shit, Alice!" Bella started sneering every word and each word was dripped with passionate hatred. "You LEFT me, Alice! You left without a look back at your sister. You lost your second chance…if…" Bella stopped speaking and crouched down towards the woods where she was staring off to a few moments ago. Jasper and I matched her stance as we heard the multiple footsteps approaching us._

**Jacob William Black**

The moment Jasper shifted from his crouch I _knew _that I didn't need to worry about the newcomers. I _knew_ the Cullen's were only moments away. Bella looked uncomfortable knowing we weren't crouched down. She met eyes with Jasper and I and ever so slightly came out of her crouch…slowly. Not enough to show she was comfortable with the situation, but enough not to look so defensive.

The remaining Cullen's stopped in the middle of the field looking like they seen a ghost. When Bella saw who the remaining visitors were she stood from her crouch and looked murderous. Rosalie looked shocked and a little uncomfortable at Bella's presence, Emmett looked like he would cry, but underneath the sorrow you could tell he was also uncomfortable. Esme was crying, but anyone could tell she was uncomfortable with what she saw; once she got an eyeful of Bella she positioned herself behind Carlisle. Carlisle had a lost look on his face, but he wasn't uncomfortable. He stood his ground taking in the girl he once considered his daughter.

Edward had too many emotions flashing across his face for me to keep up. At some point he had the most heartbreaking and devastating look on his face or he was greedily drinking in Bella's appearance like a human seeing water for the first time in weeks. This emotion made me hiss, but no one was paying attention to me. The girl on his right looked confused and scared. She was obviously scared of Bella and held onto Edward and also positioned herself behind Edward.

I was too busy analyzing the Cullen's that I missed Bella's expression. She was looking at Edward with rage, anger and lust fighting for dominance on her face; I had to remind myself that she said she was in love with no one, but I guess that doesn't mean she doesn't lust after people.

Her nose was flaring and her eyes finally caught what he had in his hand. The girl behind him was holding his hand and his hand had a wedding band on it.

Before anyone could speak Bella moved with the speed of light and pushed Edward into a tree. The girl tried moving towards them, but something was in her way. It looked as if she was running into an invisible wall. Bella had secured his hands to his side and was running her nose where his pulse point should have been. Bella was growling deep in her throat while she ran her nose across his flesh.

"You smell like home." Bella whispered into his ear. When the girl took all this in she hissed and as she hissed Bella laughed a humorless laugh and licked Edward from his collarbone to his ear. This action made the girl and I growl and Edward started purring which enraged the girl and I.

"That's enough Isabella!" Carlisle demanded. With Edward still locked in her grasp she turned to Carlisle and gave him the most evil look I had ever seen. Carlisle was trying to stand his ground, but that look would have made anybody stand down. Bella released Edward from her grasp and the bubble she was protecting them in. The girl fell to the ground as the bubble around them was released. Bella started walking towards Carlisle.

"That's not my name!" She gritted out between her teeth. Esme moved before anyone could stop her. She threw her arms around Bella and started crying into her shoulder. Bella straightened up and tensed under the contact Esme was giving her.

"Oh honey! We thought you died a long time ago! Why didn't you look for us? They said they couldn't find your body that it was an animal attack; the wolves confirmed this and we thought it was true." Esme continued her crying and Bella lost her patience once again. She pushed Esme off of her into Carlisle arms with a look disbelief and disgust and walked past them without a word. Esme's expression was heartbreaking; it looked like she was just told her child died. She followed Bella's frame walking away from her while her lower lip trembled.

Emmett now stepped in her way with a huge smile. "Where have you been? Are you a nomad?" Emmett got right to the point. Everyone seemed to be shell shocked. Edward had fallen to the ground looking straight ahead while his wife apparently was trying to comfort him. Carlisle was holding Esme trying to calm her crying. Jasper, Alice, and I were off to the side watching everything happen. Bella seemed to think about his question before she answered. She turned to stare at Edward which caused him to look up into her eyes.

"I've been in hell." She walked away without another look back. The newly arrived Cullen's were all frozen to their spots desperately trying to process what just happened. After a solid thirty minutes someone finally spoke.

"Was that Bella?" Edward whispered from his spot on the ground. Carlisle looked to Jasper and Alice for confirmation and Jasper nodded.

"Yes, son. I believe that was."

"How?" Edward asked directing the question at Alice.

"I don't know Edward. When I stopped seeing her we called the wolves and they confirmed she was dead. She hasn't told us how she was changed yet. She hasn't really told us anything except that her name isn't Bella anymore…it's Lucy, I guess." I was warring with myself if I should tell them what that stood for. I decided against it and let the family try and process this together.

"She had so many scars…it looks like she has more scars than you Jasper." Rosalie pointed out in a soft voice that I've never heard from her before. Emmett tightened his hold on Rosalie and rested his head on her shoulder looking like a lost boy.

"That's Bella?" The girl asked Edward with fear in her voice. Edward's eyes filled with love, but much of the heartbreak remained in his eyes.

"Yes, love. That was Bella." He said caressing her cheek as if she were human.

"Oh."

"Please don't think that Tanya. I love you! I married you because I love you." She nodded her head avoiding eye contact with him.

"Her eyes were red Carlisle?" Esme said sounding more like a question. Maybe she needed to confirm with others that her eyes were in fact red.

"I know, sweetheart." Carlisle started to rock Esme while he prepared to ask another question.

"Does anybody know anything about her?" Carlisle asked once Esme cries were quieted.

Jasper, Alice, and I all shook our heads, but it was Jasper that spoke, "Mostly just things from our observations. Be…er…Lucy and I fought for a couple of days, you know…kind of testing each other out and…"

"You fought with her!" Edward was suddenly on his feet in front of Jasper, rage taking over his facial features.

"Yes, Edward. I needed to prove my dominance to her. She's a solider now, Edward. I had to show my status as an 'Alpha'." Jasper quoted his last word shaking his head. "She's not the human you left; she handled everything I threw at her. In fact she is the first vampire to ever get close to ripping my head off. I was lucky that I threw her off." Edward huffed and looked into the forest where she walked through. "She's skilled and can fight well. Obviously from her scars you can tell that she is not someone to mess with. She doesn't like to be called Bella…she prefers Lucy. She seems to be a nomad. When Peter met her she was wearing something similar to what she has on now." When he mentioned her clothing I couldn't resist thinking about how she had gotten her new clothes. In two seconds I was up against a tree…again. At least it wasn't by Bella this time; although I'd prefer Bella to Edward who had me by the throat.

"You slept with her?!" He was shaking in his rage.

"Yes." I stated smugly trying not to think about her soft skin or how her long hair brushed against my body…Edward started groaning and I stifled my thoughts.

"She's not yours!" Edward shouted and his wife flinched.

"She's not yours either, but at least I'm available to do what I please." Edward looked ashamed.

"Jeez, Peter." Jasper said trying hard not to smile.

"What can I say? She's beautiful and I find her fascinating." I tried to shrug, but was unsuccessful with Edwards hands still around my throat. "Could you put me down now?" Edward slowly released me trying to contain his rage. Tanya looked like she was near tears…trying to be strong for Edward and not show how much his reactions were killing her.

With that thought Edward was holding Tanya saying encouraging things to his wife and apologizing to her for his behavior. "Well, where did she go?" Emmett asked looking around like he would find her.

"I don't know she said she had things to do and that we," Alice gestured towards Jasper and me, "weren't welcome."

"I think we should follow her anyway. She just came back into our lives; we can't let her go now." Emmett suggested. Everyone nodded except Rosalie and Tanya, even though Edward looked like he was ready to lead the search party for his lost love. I couldn't suppress the glare I sent towards Edward and he looked away from me.

Jasper and I suggested that we lead since she's has the most interaction with us and of course Edward argued. Obviously, we overruled especially since he's married and all. I have to remember to ask Jasper about that. Nobody mentioned Edward getting married and why wasn't I invited.

"We had a small ceremony at the house. I didn't want a big production. I'm sorry we didn't invite you." Edward answered my unspoken question. I shrugged and followed the goddesses scent through the forest.

Ever since I ran into Bella the days have been flying by; I believe we are approaching a month of her running into me. As we ran I looked around at my surroundings and noticed the sun was setting and it was quite beautiful. I wondered if I would be able to enjoy a sunset with Bella. Does she like things like that? Probably not…she probably didn't leave their base often.

Bella's scent started to intensify alerting us that she was close by or was recently in the area. As we got closer her smell was diluted by the most awful smell. If I was human I probably would have started gagging. The smell was burning our noses and everyone started to slow; some of the females actually started doing something similar to gagging. "What is that god awful smell?"

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a meaningful look and were probably having one of their silent conversations. Carlisle nodded and spoke, "Centuries ago we came across shape shifters that take on the form of a wolf and made a treaty with them." Carlisle explained the treaty and pondered why wolves had a sudden reappearance. "The last time we settled here we didn't see the wolves; I can't imagine why they are currently reappearing. Anyway, the treaty line is another three miles. Let's hope that Bel…um…Lucy is not over the treaty line."

With that we took off towards Bella. Deep in the forest there were dirt roads and walking trails leading to a cemetery. The cemetery was small and guarded by a foot tall fence. There were many grave stones, but Bella was in the corner by three grave stones.

She was laid out on the ground facing away from us; her face was tilted up toward the sky. She was actually lying on the grave and tracing one of the grave stones with her fingers; her eyes were closed and her face was set in a frown. Bella was finally showing some emotion besides indifference, anger, and lust. Although, I wished that this sorrow was not the next emotion she would show. My body ached to comfort her and I felt this undeniable pull towards her. Even though I knew she would probably try and take my head off I took several steps away from the Cullen's to be closer to her. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward take a couple steps towards her and abruptly stopped when he realized what he was doing and turned back towards his wife.

The Cullen's were exchanging looks of confusion. Nobody knew how to proceed and everyone was on edge. Rosalie held nothing back and decided to speak first. "Why are you mourning some dog child?" She asked with disgust heavy in her voice.

Bella ever so slowly pulled up and rested on her elbow and glared at Rosalie. "If you value having a tongue, you will not speak of him like that again." Bella's threat was loud and clear and Rosalie shivered against it. Her mouth shut and she looked away from Bella.

"I'm sorry. I think what Rosalie was trying to say was, why are you here?" Carlisle ever the peacemaker tried to diffuse the situation growing between Rosalie and Bella.

"Don't try to protect her Carlisle. That's exactly what she meant; all she can see is herself." Bella rested herself back on the ground ignoring our presence. She mumbled, 'self-absorbed bitch' under her breath and continued tracing the name on the grave stone. Rosalie fisted her hands, but kept her mouth shut. "He's my son," every last one of the Cullen's gasped at the information.

For the first time I noticed the name she was tracing, 'Anthony Masen Black'. He was only two years old when he died, that was unfortunate. Edward's head snapped in my direction probably listening to my thoughts again. "What name is on the grave?" Turning to the whole family I repeated what I saw, "Anthony Masen Black."

Everyone simultaneously took a step forward to look at the grave. I didn't understand everyone's reaction; Esme and Alice started crying, their significant other's trying to comfort them. Rosalie was comforting Emmett, he wasn't crying, but he was close.

And Edward? He was locked into Bella's eyes, apparently she had moved when I spoke the child's name aloud. The look in her eyes was devastating. This was the first time I realized that she had a lot of heartbreak in her life; there has been a lot of loss. Edward whispered, "Why?" As he dropped to his knees and out of his wife's, apparently Tanya's grasp; Bella continued to look at him.

"I was still in love with you when I gave birth. I loved Jacob very much, but our little bundle of joy was a surprise. I tried giving Jacob everything I had left to give and that included my virginity. Of course, being the accident prone freak I was I got pregnant the first time we had sex." Bella looked into the sky shaking her head at her memories. "Jacob was so excited. He would never admit it, but I think he saw it as marking his territory. Having his child he knew I wouldn't leave him or my child." Bella looked at Edward and continued, "I wouldn't have left after my son."

"So, you would have left if I came back before?" Edward asked sounding like a little boy, this fucker was starting to get on my nerves. Bella looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I would have," as she said this, this monstrosity entered into the cemetery.

It was pitch black by now and the wolf was a brown russet color and he was bigger than life. Every man in the cemetery had to look up when he stretched his neck to his full height. The wolf huffed through his nose and eyed every vampire in the clearing until his eyes fell upon Bella.

He looked her over twice and shook his head as if trying to clear it. "He wants to know if that's your son then you must be Isabella Marie Swan." Edward said his eyes still locked into Bella's gaze. Her head snapped to the wolf and glared at him.

"How do you know that name?" Bella demanded more than questioned. She was standing now, but not crouched which I thought was amazing seeing as how confrontational she was. Every instinct in my body was telling me to prepare for an attack. I was amazed at how controlled Bella was behaving; she didn't seem to be worried about the wolf at all. The wolf cocked his head to the side in question apparently because Bella answered his action. "Only the people standing to the side know that last name."

"He says that a female vampire that looks like you named Isabella Marie Swan is a part of their legends and he wants to know if you are her." Edward said eyeing the wolf. He looked as if he was analyzing his thoughts which was probably what he was doing. "Yes, he's actually very good at protecting his thoughts as if he has had practice." Bella chuckled. Fucking hell…the girl sounds like heaven.

"They may be well informed on the Cullen's Coven." Bella answered without looking away from the wolf and then spoke directly to the wolf, "Who's asking?" The wolf cocked his head to the side and took off towards the forest where he entered.

"Peter had an interesting idea Bella."

"What the fuck is wrong with all of you…how many times am I going to have to repeat myself?! That's not my fucking name anymore!" Bella was glaring daggers at Edward. Edward put his hands up in surrender and bowed his head submissively.

"Sorry Lucy," Edward gritted out the name, "I was just saying that Peter had an interesting thought. Why do you feel so comfortable around the wolf, but you tense at all of our movements?" Bella looked away from Edward towards where the wolf exited and smiled.

"I met the wolves when I was human." She said with the same playful yet sad smile on her face.

"You befriended the wolves?! Do you have any idea how dangerous they are?" Bella started laughing a humorless laugh again.

"As dangerous as dating a vampire that longs for your blood, perhaps?" Edward shook his head.

"That's not the same thing." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Wait," Carlisle interrupted, "the wolves were here when you were human?" Bella looked at him, her eyes full of secrets and nodded her head once.

The wolf came back into the cemetery in human form and Bella fell silent and looked in awe at the wolf man in a way that left me jealous. Edward looked at me probably agreeing with my thoughts.

"You're Isabella Marie Swan, aren't you?" The wolf man said in a commanding and authoritative voice.

"Again, who's asking?" Bella's voice sounded a little shakier than before.

"Jacob William Black." He said with pride. Bella smiled along with him.

**AN: My next post will be Sunday…thank you to everyone that reviewed. Hope everyone likes two chapters in one day. **


	8. CEMETERY

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Thank you to everyone the reads and reviews. I noticed my readers have dropped almost in half…I was wondering what was going on. Is the story to dark for people?**

**Alright, I had a request to lengthen the chapters. This one is incredibly short, but just imagine how much shorter it was before the request. Plus, you still have your normal update on Sunday; so you won't have to wait long for a normal size chapter.**

**Anyway…Enjoy! **

_Last time on MUE:_

_The wolf came back into the cemetery in human form and Bella fell silent and looked in awe at the wolf man in a way that left me jealous. Edward looked at me probably agreeing with my thoughts. _

"_You're Isabella Marie Swan, aren't you?" The wolf man said in a commanding and authoritative voice._

"_Again, who's asking?" Bella's voice sounded a little shakier than before._

"_Jacob William Black." He said with pride. Bella smiled along with him. _

**Cemetery**

"You look just like him, you know. You're a little leaner than him, slightly shorter, but the resemblance is deceiving; you're not him." Bella said raising her head to Jacob with a sad frown on her face. The wolf smiled a soft yet cocky smile.

"Does that mean you're attracted to me then?" He questioned with a hint of playfulness in his eyes, but he was still guarded and alert. Bella smirked…fucking smirk at the wolf and turned her head away.

"Dear Lord! You are just as cocky as him too. Shouldn't stuff like that skip generations?" Bella started playfully bantering with this wolf. My breathing started to speed as my anger crept up. Jacob continued without spoken acknowledgement of their questions, but he was mirroring her smirk and the playfulness shown in both their eyes as if they have been friends for the last two hundred years.

"Was he very cocky?" The Cullen's and I were watching the conversation like a tennis match. Bella smiled another genuine smile for that damn wolf and nodded in agreement. "It must run in the Blacks' blood. His grandson, my grandfather showed me the ropes and we acted the same way; it's ingrained in us, I guess."

"How long have you been a wolf?" Bella asked with shocked clear on her face. Jacob shook his head and redirected the conversation.

"I have a message for Isabella Marie Swan." Bella didn't force the issue and answered his unspoken question.

"That was me a long time ago, but she's gone. She passed with her son." Bella said reluctantly, tracing her son's name. All playfulness dropped from her face and that hollowed blank stare took over.

"I was told she was a hell of a girl. The first one always up for cliff diving; the first girl willing to get dirty and play around with the boys; I was told she loved wolf back riding." Jacob said all this as if reciting it with a smile on his face. His face became remorseful when he eyed Bella. "I'm sorry she is no longer with us." Jacob said respectfully as if she really wasn't the girl they were speaking of.

"Yeah?" Bella said looking up to Jacob in disbelief. "So am I." Bella continued sitting next to the grave still tracing the name. Not one of the Cullen's could have looked away if their lives depended on it; I was just as fascinated as they were. "She was care free, loving, trusting; she would give anything for her family even when they no longer wanted her." Jacob looked guilty after her mini speech.

"I have a message from the last Alpha which I'm sure you are familiar with." He said with a knowing smile and the same playfulness spread over his face.

"You dated a werewolf? The father of your son was the Alpha of the pack?" Edward again. I shook my head silently requesting that he shut up so I could find out what's going on.

"Yep. He was the father of my child." Bella said looking longingly at the child's grave. "If you are all going to stand there the least you could do is pay attention, Edward." Bella finished in a sharp tone without looking at Edward.

"So the legend is true. You dated a Cullen?" Jacob looked between Edward and Bella; Bella nodded her head. "Jacob was sorry for how he behaved back then." Jacob stated. This caught Bella's attention and she was speechless.

"What?" She whispered in a shaky breath. Her eyes were locked with this giant man.

"He was sorry that he didn't follow you. He tried looking for you for years, but always came up empty handed. He phased for decades hoping to see you, but eventually watching his family and friends die he gave up and stopped phasing before the last of the pack passed away." Bella looked over to the grave next to her son.

"Did he ever imprint?" Jacob said no and Bella looked near tears. She looked lovingly at this man's grave and touched her palm to it. "He was supposed to be my always." Bella said, the tears coming through her tone instead of her eyes. Bella looked up to the sky and had the saddest smile I've ever seen stretched across her face. Jacob gave her a few moments to process the information. "He always said we were meant to be, but I didn't believe him. He had an imprint out there waiting for him; I never spoke it out loud, but I was scared he was going to leave me too for some imprint. He left me under very different circumstances though." No one knew what to say so Jacob quickly got back to the point of his sudden appearance.

"I expected you to have golden eyes, not red." Jacob decided to be up front about her diet choice.

"I didn't have a teacher or someone to restrain me." She looked the wolf in the eye the whole time she spoke. "I've always blamed the wolves for my first slip, you know? You call yourselves protectors," she scoffed. "Where the fuck was everyone while I was sucking my first family dry?" She was angry now and all the Cullen's including Rosalie flinched at her statement. "They kicked me out like the outsider I was. I always felt accepted with them; they said they considered me family. It truly amazes me to this day how people throw these words around: family, love, forever. Most people don't know the true meaning of these words. They should have been there too stop me; they should have killed me when they had a chance."

"I'm sorry. I can't answer those questions because I simply don't know. I do have this." He pulled an envelope from his shorts and strode towards Bella. He lay the envelop in front of her and stepped back.

"What is this? It looks so old."

"It's from Jacob Ephraim Black." Bella's mouth hung open and her eyes filled with venom.

For the second time in a half hour he stumped her into near silence. Once again she whispered, "What?"

"That letter has been passed from generation to generation waiting for you to come home. Jacob always said you would be back; that regardless of the wrongs the wolves did, you would come home to them. He said that you were trustworthy...," he cleared his throat, "regardless of your eye color and that the Cullen's were considered trustworthy as long as you were with them." Jacob said the last statement reluctantly, not truly wanting to accept it as truth.

"He lied to you. None of us are trustworthy. We are all animals, remember that. You kill every vampire that crosses your path. Do you understand?" Jacob nodded his head although he looked confused; he continued to nod his head in understanding and watched as Bella slowly grabbed the envelop. "We are all monsters, in the core of all our beings lays a monster waiting to be released! Never forget that! Kill them all!" Bella said passionately. Jacob was staring at her intently with a slightly shocked expression just like the rest of us. I've never heard a vampire talk about their own species that way. Then again, I haven't seen all the destruction that she has.

The Major and I have seen our fair share, but I couldn't imagine two hundred years of death and destruction. It sends chills down my spine thinking about it. Thinking about this beautiful girl in the middle, not only in the middle, but leading the mayhem motivates me to show her a different life all the more.

The first thing I want to do is take her to my home in Maine. The Cullen's presence is damaging to her, I believe. Without their presence I think she would be more open to receiving my help and my encouragement. Feeding off the criminals and sick leaves your heart a little lighter knowing that you didn't slaughter someone with a bright future. She seemed to get along with Jasper, maybe she'd allow them to come with.

"Whoever crosses your path was suppose to inform you that he loved you until the day he died." He paused again while her eyes filled with venom. "Would you tell me about the last pack?" Bella shrugged flipping the letter in hand over and over.

"What do you want to know?" She questioned nonchalantly.

"How did they lose you and your son?" Bella started shaking her head with her eyes closed. She breathed in deeply and exhaled noisily. "This part of the legend is fuzzy since nobody cared to talk about it. It seemed the previous pack was too mournful to share the stories." He finished respectfully, bowing his head.

"It was nobody's fault really, but after an eternity to remember, you blame everyone, you know? I was on the beach with Anthony when a vampire found us and killed us. Or so she thought." Jacob was nodding his head along with the story. With her last words she gained this ancient sadness in her eyes and stared at nothing.

"My son didn't deserve to die like that." Her voice started to tremble with each word. "He deserved a mother better than me." Venom filled her eyes and once again my heart broke for the beautiful creature confessing to a wolf in the middle of a cemetery. "I wish I could have given him so much. You know, I never even wanted to be a mother and the whole incident proved that I was never meant to be a good mother." She took a couple deep breaths and repeated the last statement. "When I was human I didn't want children, but when I found out I was pregnant I was happy." Bella shook her head and changed back to her original point, "But I was changed and the wolves turned me away, Jacob blamed me for Anthony's death and the remaining of my human life faded; the last link I had to my humanity faded away." Bella turned back to the wolf unshed venom still in her eyes. "With no one there to remind me of the humanity I had once held dearly; it slipped away. Slowly, the monster took over." Jacob seemed to want to change the subject and tried a different direction.

"What was your son like?" Bella's smile was breathtaking, yet still sad. Jacob flinched away from her smile that exposed her razor sharp teeth, but composed himself quickly.

"He was magical and so beautiful. He had a smile just like his father's; his skin tone was slightly lighter than yours, in the moonlight he looked like an angel, his skin was a light caramel color. He had jet black hair and my brown eyes. Jacob was always glad he had my eyes." While Bella was describing her lost son the Cullen's were in motion again. The women were crying, including Rosalie this time, even the woman that didn't know Bella was crying for her lost son. The males were trying to comfort their mates, but couldn't rid their faces of the pain they felt for Bella. Edward was the only male crying and because of this was not able to comfort his mate.

Why is he behaving this way? I thought Bella said he didn't love her anymore; that he broke up with her. Left her here to fend for herself and didn't look back. Edward's face became more pained with every thought flowing through my head. Maybe he was lying? Edward nodded his head in confirmation to my thoughts. Why did you lie? Edward turned away and stared at Bella.

All the Cullen's were sitting on the floor now comforting each other and I stood next to Alice and Jasper watching the story unfold. I was happy to finally get some answers, but I didn't want her giving them to the wolf and it pissed me off that she was handing them over so easily to the wolf when I have been struggling for weeks to get the tiniest pieces of information.

"If angels had a voice they would have sounded like him. His laugh was contagious as well as his smile. He was so smart; he took on all the milestones a couple months earlier than most babies. He started talking before most babies. His first word was…" Bella was getting a little choke up and paused to find her voice "was 'mommy'. Anytime he saw me his whole face lit up and all I saw was him." She looked away from Jacob and searched the Cullen's, "He was my whole world."

"I'm truly sorry for your loss. I will trust_ your_ word about vampires since I don't trust them anyway. However, if _you_ ever need anything, ask." Jacob said sincerely; obviously making it clear that this statement was only meant for Bella.

"Why have you started phasing? I haven't been here in a couple decades and even then it's not long enough for you to phase. I know none of the Cullen's has been anywhere near here." Not really understanding her question I listened harder as Jacob prepared to answer. Carlisle was as focused as I at their conversation.

"Well, I see you are well-informed; that's interesting seeing you weren't an imprintee." Jacob said skeptically eyeing Bella down.

"Jacob and I were really close. Before he believed the legends he told me some of them in an attempt to scare me I think. Hmmm…he was so cute, even back then. Anyway, when he found out they were true, he tried to get me to remember them. At the time he wasn't the Alpha; he declined the duty," she looked at Jacob, "do you know this part?" Jacob nodded his head. "Good. So he found a way around the Alpha command and he reminded me about a walk so long ago. I finally did remember and I became one of the pack." Bella explained to Jacob.

"I started phasing years ago; I was the only one for the longest time. Honestly, I didn't mind; I was still able to interact with certain people that knew the legends to be true. When everything was explained to me the vampire threat was gone, but I was already…activated, for lack of a better word. Vampires regularly come to the Cullen property; I don't know what they are looking for, but they sit there for weeks trying to feed on the town's people. We usually chase them away; unfortunately we've never caught them. I think they are doing some kind of reconnaissance, but for what we don't know." Jacob gave her a detail report. "The last time they were here so long that a couple of the fellas started phasing too."

"I'm sorry." Bella said genuinely looking Jacob in the eye. Jacob nodded in her direction and turned towards the Cullen's and myself, but Bella brought his attention back to her. "How many pack members do you have?" Concentration took over his face and Edward snorted at whatever he was thinking and Bella just nodded in her head in what seemed like understanding. What she was understanding I wasn't sure. "I understand. Do you have any pictures of the last pack members or anything like that?" She asked desperately.

"Not anymore, they were all given to Forks Town Hall. Some decades ago we were running out of space so the tribe leaders made an agreement with Forks and now use their Town Hall as storage." Bella nodded and laid her head down on the grave. Jacob turned toward the Cullen's and me.

"Please respect the treaty and stay off our lands." With that he turned and ran into the woods. While Jacob was speaking to us Bella was removing grass and dirt from Anthony's grave and then moved on to Jacob's. Once she was done she grabbed the envelop given to her and stuffed it into the waistband of her shorts.

She glanced at the grave stones one last time and took off again without looking back. Of course, this meant we were following her around like little puppy dogs. But it seemed nobody could control themselves, when she moved so did we; it was like we were moving off of a satellite or something.

We were only a few feet away from Bella running behind her, wondering where she was headed off to now. Rosalie stopped and started crying, "I'm so sorry. Bella, I'm sorry." Bella stopped and looked down at the crying angel at our feet. Emmett kneeled down by her, but she pushed him away. "Your blood took me by surprise and I hadn't fed in two weeks; I wasn't really concerned. I thought I had exceptional control considering some of the things I've done in my earlier years. This isn't what I wanted for you. You were supposed to be human and die with grandchildren warm in her bed. Not this." Rosalie whispered the last two words. Then she continued more forcefully, "Not this!"

"Do you feel better?" Bella asked with no emotion in her voice and boredom on her face. "You, my dear, are trying my patience; that's not my name." Bella looked all of us in the eyes before continuing, "The girl you knew is dead. I have her memories and nothing else, understand?"

Rosalie's dry sobbing stopped and she stood to her full height which was a couple inches taller than Bella. "Well, I want to apologize to Bella, not the bitch that took her place!" Rosalie was standing and then suddenly she was on the ground on all fours shaking her head.

We all looked at Bella mostly with shock, some with fear in their eyes. "Remember who you are talking to Barbie. I'm not the pathetic human you all left behind anymore and I no longer love any of you. I will not hesitant to hurt any of you." She emphasized this point by mentally throwing Rosalie into the nearest tree. Bella quickly made her way to Rosalie's side continuing to look down at her. "So stay the fuck out of my way!"

I couldn't stand by anymore and watch her behave this way. She left Maria for a reason and that reason is probably because she no longer wanted to fight and kill. This is the perfect family to help her with that, but because of their history they are goading her to what is familiar. Standing in front of her I put my hands up in surrender once again. "Stand down! Stop this; you don't want to hurt her."

Bella's eyes narrowed at me, she looked me up and down and when I held my ground she rolled her eyes and continued walking through the forest to whatever destination she had planned.

The Cullen's were frozen in their spots not knowing what they wanted to do. On one hand they wanted, no needed to follow Bella. On the other hand they wanted to respect her wishes, but it was difficult choice to make. Before Bella was gone from site Carlisle spoke. "Lucy, where are you going?" Carlisle had pain etched in his voice and his eyes looked tired.

"I'm going home." She took off after that at vampire speed; I turned to the Cullen's.

"The first time she said that to me she went to your home here in Forks. Wait about twenty minutes and then meet her there."

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to follow her." Jasper started shaking his head. "I'll be alright, we have a…understanding."

"Bella fucking you does not mean you have an understanding." Rosalie said with anger.

"Yes, it does. Do you think she just fucks anyone?" I quipped not letting the blonde get to me. "She's the God of Destruction, I imagine she quite picky." Alice gave me a look that showed her fear for me; I walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "I'll be okay. She won't hurt me…much." I smiled and took off after my demon goddess.

**AN: Again sorry this one is so short, but I'm about to tell a good portion of Bella's story and I didn't want to give you guys an overflow of information and this was the only logical place to end before the next chapter.**

**Hopefully everyone was pleased to have multiple chapters in one week. I hope I put a smile on your faces as much as your reviews did mine. **

**Thanks! Make me giddy!**


	9. THE END

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: For those that were confused: Rose didn't change Bella. It's not possible since Bella had a family after the Cullen's left. She was apologizing for attacking like Jasper had in NM. If you recall the earlier chapters Bella tells Peter that Rose attacked and Edward left with the rest of the family. There was also a little confusion on Jacob. He is a descendent of Jacob from the books. Jacob had a son and the circle continued. Hope that clears some stuff up, hopefully this chapter has some stuff to clarify. **

**It's Saturday and I'm bored…so I'm updating a few hours early. Read the bottom AN. ****s**

_Last time on MUE:_

"_Where are you going?" Jasper asked._

"_I'm going to follow her." Jasper started shaking his head. "I'll be alright, we have a…understanding."_

"_Bella fucking you does not mean you have an understanding." Rosalie said with anger._

"_Yes, it does. Do you think she just fucks anyone?" I quipped not letting the blonde get to me. "She's the God of Destruction; I imagine she's quite picky." Alice gave me a look that showed her fear for me; I walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "I'll be okay. She won't hurt me…much." I smiled and took off after my demon goddess._

**THE END**

Following Bella's scent I started thinking about all the ways she can pleasantly hurt me. Giddiness took over my body at the wicked thoughts weeding through my mind.

Fortunately, for me Bella wasn't running at her full speed and I caught up with her quickly. "Peter, what are you doing? Shouldn't you stay with the Cullen's?" Excitement flowed through my body hearing her say my name; I've never felt anything like it.

"No. Technically I'm a nomad. I have no family or coven. Honestly, I only consider Jasper my brother after what we've been through together, how could I not?"

"You two fought with Maria for a long time, huh?" She inquired.

"Yeah, Jasper much longer than me though. Maria turned Jasper and Jasper turned me. Jasper would love to see Maria burn." I said forgetting that she had Maria's head eight feet underground.

"Really? Maybe I can give him a peace offering. He fought well and deserves respect." Chuckling at her statement she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Jasper said the same thing about you." She gave me a look that told me she was pleased, but still surprised.

The Cullen's home still looked abandoned. Apparently, Esme hasn't pulled herself together enough to start fixing the house. I knew once she sees it, she will need to fix it right away. Bella was mumbling something to herself about digging up Maria's head.

I didn't notice this earlier, but whenever we entered the backyard Bella was drawn to another spot in the yard. She's always been in this certain area in the backyard; it's directly across from where she buried Maria's head. I can't help but wonder what's so special about that area. Bella stopped and looked around.

"You seemed familiar with the wolf. How is it that you know him so well? It seems you've never met him before." Bella smiled a cheeky smile which confused me.

"Jealous?" Bella questioned cocking an eyebrow at me. It was such a sexy look that I wanted to lick her eyebrow. God, there's something wrong with me.

"At first, yes." I stated honestly; this took Bella by surprise and she starred at me with wide eyes. "However, as your conversation continued I realized there could be no romantic feelings between a vampire and a wolf." Bella laughed and shook her head.

"No, that wouldn't be possible. Plus he is to closely related to my Jacob." A growl escaped my throat at her endearment; she shook her head again and ignored me. "Looks like Jacob had another son. Only one from what I can tell of the gravestones; I could never think of his children in that way."

"Well, maybe we can see him again before you decide to leave." Strolling closer to the Cullen's house I didn't think anything of my statement until I saw her face.

"What do you mean 'we'?" God, how do I explain this to her.

"I told you I want to be your friend. If possible I want to be more than friends." Being a man I looked the goddess straight in the eye with every word. She snorted at me; that's it. No words, looks, or gestures; she snorted at me. I'm going to have to try to get this through her head as I open my mouth to speak she beats me to the punch.

"I'm surprised the Cullen's aren't here, not that I'm complaining I can use a little time to myself." A brilliant smile bloomed on my face-erasing my previous thoughts for the moment-knowing I read Bella correctly. "Although why they just won't leave I have no idea." She said mostly to herself, but I couldn't wipe that smile off my face. "What has you all smiley?" I shook my head, but didn't answer her direct question.

"Well, it's their home, is it not?" I asked hesitantly. She scoffed at me.

"Well, the Cullen's should be here in fifteen minutes or so." She went into the home and it sounded like she was collecting items, she was probably preparing to leave before they came back. When she exited the home she had a wallet in her hand. Planning on leaving was not a step in the right direction; as much as she hates the Cullen's right now I believe she needs closure with them. I don't expect her to become best friends and family with them again, but she needs to get some of this off her chest in order to move on with her existence. "Before they get here can I say something to you without you hitting, yelling or throwing me into a tree?" I asked cautiously. Bella nodded her head crossing her arms over her chest wallet still in hand.

"I want to be your friend. I know bits and pieces of what happened between you and the Cullen's, but I don't care about any of that. I want to get to know you and I know you want to relate to someone, how can you not?" Bella started stalking up to me sexually, swaying her hips seductively; alright apparently I'm not getting through to her.

Bella pushed her body up against me and even though this isn't what I was referring to I wasn't going to back away at the chance to feel those luscious breasts against my chest. Once her body was in contact with mine she dropped her wallet by our feet and brought her hands, dragging her nails against my stomach then across my chest until her hands buried themselves into my hair. For emphasis of her point she started purring that fake purr and that pissed me off.

I'm a gentleman at heart, but apparently I'm going to have to be a little rough with this one to get my point across. I grabbed her wrists and had her pushed up against a tree for a change and pushed my hips into hers creating a genuine groan from her; this sound satisfied me for the time being. The fake bullshit she does really pisses me off. "If you want to touch my body I'm not going to stop you; however, I want you to understand this isn't the only thing I want from you. Do you understand?" Bella nodded her head and licked my collarbone; I still don't think she gets it. I know what will get through to her.

"Also, I refuse to call you Lucy and I _will_ be calling you Bella." I said with as much authority as I could. She glared at me and tried removing herself from my arms. "What's the matter, princess? You don't want to play anymore?" She growled at me and snapped her teeth at me. "That doesn't scare me princess, if anything it turns me on." I pressed my erection into her center and licked her neck. "Let me be your friend?" I asked in her ear releasing her hands and running my hands down her arms and stopped them on her sides by her breasts, my thumbs lightly grazing the side of her breasts.

Something broke through that hard head of hers and her hard mask fell. "I can't give you what you want even if I wanted too. I honestly wouldn't know how to be your friend. I know how to be a leader and a lover and not a very generous one at that."

"Let me help, let me teach you how to be there for someone again." Bella started shaking her head; I grabbed her face in my palms and stilled her movements, "Just listen to me. I can help guide you, but you would have to listen to me. Just because I say something that displeases you doesn't mean you have the right to push me away."

Our faces were inches apart and my breathing was coming quicker. "You're fighting with a lost cause." She said looking into my eyes, "There's nothing left in me to give."

"I think you're wrong." Bringing my thumb to her cheek I brushed my thumb across her cheekbone. "There is something there, I can see it. I want it." She huffed out a heavy breath and sighed. "I'm not going to leave even if you tell me too."

"Fine, it's your waste of time. You'll leave anyway." She said with a dead tone.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said adamantly, pushing my body even tighter to hers. Bella started shaking her head stopping the argument before it started.

"Don't be mad when I tell you 'I told you so'. Deal?" I nodded my head and went in for a kiss and she quickly dodged my lips and kissed where my pulse point should be, she started trailing her tongue to my ear. I was frustrated by her lack of kissing until she started running her tongue over my neck and ear. Her hand trailed around behind my body and pressed into my lower back urging me closer to her. With this action I was more alert and grinded my hips into hers earning a lustful growl.

We were brought out of our world by laughter and hissing. Jasper and Emmett seemed to be amused by our current position while Carlisle and Esme were trying to avoid eye contact with us. Alice and Rosalie had small smiles playing on their lips and Tanya was glaring at Bella. Edward looked jealous and enraged at our positions.

Bella and I detangled and the hard mask of 200 years alone went back up. Bella stared hard at the Cullen's and I may have gotten in over my head; this isn't going to be easy. The Cullen's seemed to be at a lost for their next move so I took it upon myself to direct everyone. But of course Bella beat me to it. After she finished eye balling everyone she picked up her wallet and started walking towards the house.

"What happened to the house? When we left we did not leave it in this condition." Esme wondered. All the Cullen's started shrugging and were picking up random debris, but it was Bella who spoke next.

"I was a very angry newborn." Without turning around Bella looked at the house and shrugged. She smiled a false smile and looked at Edward and Alice. "It's actually a good metaphor for how you left me, don't you think? Broken and damaged, alone for two hundred years and empty," she finished with fire in her eyes. She looked back toward the house and said, "It seems as though the house is cursed like a murder happened here and everybody abandoned it." I was stunned; I thought that when I first came upon the house with Bella. "You cursed me with your presence and then you killed me with your absence." Before Alice and Edward could respond to her she noticed Rosalie and Carlisle.

Rosalie and Carlisle started walking towards the front door and caused Bella to turn around and hot damn did she look livid. "Where do you think you're going?" Carlisle looked confused and Rosalie looked scared even though she was trying to cover it up.

"We are going to start inside our house." Bella's eyes flashed with rage.

"This is not your house. How can you claim to have something if you haven't been here in two hundred fucking years?" Bella was breathing heavier than necessary and I approached her with the intention of calming her down.

"Technically, Lucy we have been paying property taxes for this house and the deed is still under my name, which makes it my house." Bella couldn't doubt or argue with his logic and the fact that he was right made it difficult. Her fists were tight at her sides and she ran in front of them into the house. Everyone listened as we heard her throw things and bang things around. She came out with two backpacks in her hand and a scowl on her face; she walked over to her wallet still on the floor and picked it up. Apparently she dropped it when she started yelling at Rosalie and Carlisle; I could understand her side, though. This has probably been her safe haven when away from the fighting and now someone is coming in taking yet another thing away from her.

"Where are you going?" Edward was the first one in her way which pissed off Tanya and me.

"Don't know." She said without stopping, she went around him and started towards the garage. Edward, stop! He looked at me and was not pleased at my intrusion. At vampire speed I was side by side to Bella walking along with her.

"Don't go. You came here for a reason."

"Yes, I did. To see my son and now that I have I'm leaving." She said without looking at me. "Apparently, I can't stay here anymore!" She sounded very angry at this idea.

"You have nowhere to go. Please stay with me." I said trying to convince her to stay. "Remember what we talked about." Stifling my thoughts so Edward couldn't see them I pleaded with my eyes for her to stay.

This caught her attention and she glared at me hard. If I wasn't so determined to be with her I probably would have backed down. When she realized I wasn't budging she sighed a defeated sigh. "Fine! The basement is my room; it's been _MY_ room for the last two hundred years. I don't want any of you down there, understood?" She demanded switching her furious gaze from me to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and continued into the house.

Bella ran back into the house and went to her basement and stayed there for hours while the rest of us started working on the house. Everyone worked in silence and kept the pace a little above human. I think the Cullen's wanted to drag their time out with Bella. Not knowing when she was going to leave they were trying to cherish there time together no matter how negative it may be.

Everyone was doing their assigned duties and I was stuck with removing and chopping down the trees that were scattered and broken in the front and backyard. Listening for Bella I couldn't hear anything and decided to knock hoping that she didn't leave without my knowledge. "What?" Bella said still angry.

"I'm chopping some wood and clearing it for the fireplace and fire pit. I was hoping you'd help me." Trying to sound as casual as I could, she probably heard the desperation in my voice anyway. After several minutes she finally came towards the door and opened it. She moved passed me without a word and resumed chopping the wood I was working on. She continued to chop as I brought more and more wood for her.

When the sun raised the Cullen's went inside worried about being seen in the sunlight. Bella and I worked for another twenty minutes after they left when she stopped. "We should probably go in too." I nodded in agreement and we walked together towards the house.

"Thank you for helping me." She gave me the stink eye and turned away from me.

When we entered, the Cullen's were sitting around the fireplace looking expectantly at the door. Bella froze and hissed at all the attention directed towards her. The women averted their eyes, but the men kept locked on her form.

Carlisle, showing himself as the leader of their coven, stood and asked, "Lucy, please talk to us? We have so many questions for you. Please, give us a few minutes." Carlisle asked in a weird combination of authority, compassion and desperation. Bella sighed heavily and stared down the love seat that was obviously left open for her to sit in.

Bella threw her chin in the air and strode to the other side of the room and sat in a sofa chair. She was so small you could still fit two of her on the seat. I wanted to show her that I was on her side and only hers so I sat on the arm of the chair and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I will only answer what I want." She stated coldly.

"That's all we ask for." Carlisle sat next to Esme. Tanya and Edward were sitting next to each other, Tanya's arm possessively on Edward's knee. Jasper was sitting next to Edward on the sofa while Alice was placed in between his legs sitting on the floor. Rosalie and Emmett were intertwined with one another on the sofa couch.

The fire was the only beautiful thing in the room besides Bella. Bella really did a number on this house. Even at vampire speed it was going to take months to put this place back together. All the windows were smashed; the walls had gaping holes in them. The kitchen that wasn't supposed to be visible for the living room was in tatters. The marble countertop had chunks missing and some of the chunks were lodged in the walls around the kitchen and in the backyard. The railings for the stairs were ripped apart and random stairs were smashed in. Bella was indeed an angry newborn; although I bet even in her fury she looked gorgeous, like an avenging angel.

"Okay. How about we start off by what happened to the house? We've left properties longer than this and I've never seen one in such horrible shape."

"Again, I say: I was an angry newborn." She replied again reluctantly.

"I woke up with anger than you couldn't comprehend and I didn't destroy everything in sight." Rosalie cut Carlisle off before he could speak. He gave her a stern look, but was again cut off by Bella.

"Bite my ass, Barbie." Rosalie looked disgusted at the thought.

"Please," was the best she could come up with?

Bella cocked her eyebrow at Rosalie, "You'd be so lucky, Barbie."

"Stop calling me that."

"Enough ladies." Carlisle said with a very pointed glance towards Rosalie. "Okay…how about you tell us what happened after we left?" Bella's eyes flashed with so many different emotions that I'm surprised Jasper wasn't clutching his chest. "Or what led to Anthony's demise? How you got involved with the wolves?"

"Stop! I get it Carlisle. You want to know everything, but you don't deserve to know a fucking thing. A vampire killed my son and me. The End!" Carlisle exhaled with exhaustion and pinched the bridge of his nose. I kind of felt bad for them, for that reason I would try.

"Bella? Give them a little something." She gave me an evil look and turned her head as silence fell around us.

"Why does he get to call you Bella?" Edward nearly shouted. Bella looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. "That's unacceptable; I don't want to call you Lucy. That's not your name!" Edward's intensity was making me uncomfortable.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you want, boy! That's been my name for the last two hundred years and that is what you will call me if you expect me to respond." Bella's tone was even and calm and sent chills through Tanya's body. Tanya gripped Edward tighter urging him not to go up against Bella.

That thought actually turned me on. She was so scared of Bella that she was trying to convince her mate not to argue with the God of Destruction. Edward was glaring at me and I shrugged my shoulders not really concerned what he heard or thought of me.

"Why does he get to call you Bella?" Edward tried again sounding calmer. Bella shrugged with an evil look in her eye.

"Good in bed…or tree, would be more appropriate." Edward huffed in disgust and looked murderous and Bella had an amused look falling over her features. Looking at Tanya, Bella addressed her directly, "Aren't you a succubus? How the hell did you end up with such a tight ass?" Bella was obviously trying to direct the attention away from her and avoid the questions that the Cullen's wanted to ask her. She was doing a damn good job of it until Alice chimed in.

"Please give me something?" Alice said in a small desperate voice leaning her head against Jasper's knee. Bella's eyes narrowed at the pixie.

"You were the other one I hated more than anybody else." Bella said with hatred dripping from her tone. She got the response she was looking for because Alice turned her head away from Bella's hate filled stare and pressed her face into Jasper's thigh and started dry sobbing.

"Bella, come on." I beseeched her with my eyes. In a daring gesture I placed my hand gently on her shoulder and she rolled her eyes at me. I motioned to Alice with my eyes and she looked at the sobbing figure.

"I'm not going to apologize. I didn't say anything I didn't mean." Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defiant and defensive gesture.

"You really are going for the Queen Bitch Award, aren't you?" Rosalie questioned to sweetly while a fake smile spread over Bella's face with fake innocence in her eyes.

"As defending champion," Bella leaned forward, "are you nervous?" Rosalie huffed and looked out the window. "I don't know why you all care anyway. I'm a mature vampire it's not like I'm a newborn and need to be taken care of; you're not responsible for me."

"We care regardless of what you think!" Esme said out of nowhere with an unconditional passion that only a mother could express. Bella's lips tighten into a flat line. Squeezing Bella's shoulder caused her to look at me and this dead look took over her eyes.

"Fine. After Barbie tried to kill me," every Cullen flinched at this statement, "Edward broke up with me. As much as I dislike you right now," Bella said pointedly to Rosalie. "I never blamed you then. It was your nature and I knew the risks of being involved with your family." Her gaze was on the hard wood floors with a distant look in her eyes. "To say I was a mess is an understatement." She moved her dead gaze to Edward while speaking, "You killed me that day in the woods." Edward went to open his mouth, but Bella put her hand up to stop him. "You killed me. The Bella you knew died in the woods that day." Bella started shaking her head at a memory and laughed dryly. "You were always so worried about the monster killing me that you forgot the man could hurt me much worse. Death was welcomed compared to the state you left me in." Edward was staring at Bella intently, but pain was etched in every pore of his face. "At the time I didn't blame you. They say you can't help who you fall in love with and apparently you can't help it when you fall out of love with somebody." Bella shrugged her shoulders looking away from Edward into the fire. All the Cullen's shifted at this statement and I wondered why.

She continued to tell us how she became a zombie and didn't do anything for months. She tried to pretend for her father, but she wasn't fooling anyone. She told us about hearing his voice for the first time and how she started riding motorcycles and jumped off a cliff to hear his voice. At this point Edward had started crying at the absurdity of her stunts just to hear him.

Even though she hadn't begun to tell the love story between her and the Alpha we could all see what was developing between them while they were friends. "When Jacob saved me from drowning he drove me home and that was the first time he tried to kiss me. I wasn't ready though, but he wasn't convinced." Again Bella looked at Edward, "Just like you he didn't understand the depth of my feelings for you. Just because I was human doesn't mean I couldn't love deeply." Bella said with a little force. She closed her eyes and started breathing. "After graduation he wanted to do something special for me and that lead to him kissing me. I was so angry with him for doing that. He kept going on and on about how he knew I loved him and blah…blah…blah. He was persistent; I have to give him credit for that."

Alice was looking on with interest and a sorrow filled gaze, "You finally realized he was right?" Bella looked at Alice and her jaw tightened.

"Yes." Bella whispered. "I was so convinced that I couldn't love two people at the same time so I wrote my feelings off as friendly, even family oriented. Of course, Jacob was right and I was in love with him. On my 19th birthday I slept with him. I felt like I was betraying you, but you weren't there and I had to let you go. Sleeping with Jacob was the only way I could think of letting you go." Bella smiled a genuine smile and everyone in the room reacted to it and mimicked her smile. Then she started laughing hysterically.

"What are the chances to get pregnant the first time you have sex?" She raised her eyebrow at everyone. "With my luck, they were very high. Jacob used a condom and somehow one of those little fuckers got through." Her hysterical laughter was reduced to giggles and I loved the sound. "The day I found out I was pregnant I got a phone call from the Jacksonville Police about a fire at my mother's home. My mother and Phil were caught in a house fire and burned to death." Bella said this part with a fiery hatred laced under her tone.

Esme gasped, "Honey, I'm so sorry. We should have been here for you." Bella ignored her comment and kept going with her story. Rosalie finally showed some compassion and looked sullen. "Jacob and Charlie went with me to make funeral arrangements and everything. It was horrible, but Jacob was my anchor, he was my sun and got me through it."

"I waited to tell everyone I was pregnant. Jacob was angry that I waited so long, but he was pleasantly surprised and excited to have a kid. Charlie wasn't as understanding and was disappointed and all that jazz, but he eventually came around and started buying the kid stuff."

Bella continued to go on about moving in with Jacob and how their relationship grew closer, how Bella grew closer to the pack. Edward nearly leaped out of his seat when she mentioned a vampire named Victoria. I was confused so Bella took the time to explain to me that part, therefore I could understand Edward's reaction even though it was a little dramatic.

"What was it like? Being pregnant?" Rosalie asked in the softest voice to date. She reminded me of a child asking an angry parent if they could come out of their room. Bella explained the best she could to Rosalie and unshed venom shined in Rosalie's eyes. Emmett started whispering words of endearment and love in her ear.

"The day I went into labor Jacob was so comical. It was like a cartoon; it was funny as hell." Bella smiled a loving smile and my feelings strayed too jealously; I wanted to be the one to make her feel these things. I will show her that she is capable of these feelings again; I am a determined man with a mission.

"Everyone was called and all came running. I was the first woman in the pack to have a child and all the guys were interested to see how strong the kid would be and whatnot…they were thinking of things they shouldn't have been. I had Anthony Masen Black without Charlie there. I was told he was on his way, but nobody could get a hold of him." Edward cut Bella off at this point.

"Why that name? Why my name?" That piece of information made me uncomfortable; was it possible that she could still be in love with Edward?

"I was still in love with you. This way it was like I could keep a piece of you without thinking about you. If Jacob ever found out that was your name he would have been furious." My hand was still resting on her shoulder, selfishly of course. I didn't want to break contact with her, but I also wanted her to know I was here for her. Before she continued she actually leaned into my hand and an emotion I haven't felt in sixty years shot through me. I was falling in love with Bella. With every word I realized how strong she was and what she was capable of and I want to share everything with her. Of course, my realization was ruined by Edward glaring and growling at me.

Everyone was looking between Edward and me in confusion. Bella broke the silence, "Anyway, I gave birth to a healthy boy and we were all worried about Charlie so Billy and Jacob brought me and the baby home while the pack went looking for Charlie." Now Bella visibly leaned into my touch. "They found Charlie on the side of the road dead. It looked like some animal got to him and tore him to pieces."

Bella turned her head away from everyone and she tried to control the trembling in her voice as she continued to describe the funeral of her father and how weeks after his death pictures developed of her father and mother in their last moments. Both pictures had, 'a heart for a heart' since she was no longer mated.

Bella described the next two years of her life as if they were the best of her existence. These stories managed to cheer up the women; they stopped crying and started laughing and smiling at her stories of Anthony and Jacob. She told them everything from Anthony's first word to her future plans.

"The wolves still hadn't caught Victoria, but I felt so secure I never worried about her. Jacob, Anthony and I were on the beach playing in the surf when a howl ripped through the air. Jacob kissed Anthony on his forehead and gave me his signature passionate kiss. That was the last time he looked at me with love in his eyes. That was the last time I saw him with human eyes." Bella choked out the last sentence and without warning she ran out of the room.

**AN: Sorry, I didn't get into detail about being pregnant because I've never been. **

**Okay…I'm going to attempt to do a prequel. Several people were interested so I'll try it. It will be titled: '**_**MUE Prequel: The Making Of Lucy' It will be up tonight or tomorrow.**_

**Thanks! Make me giddy!**


	10. MY UNHAPPY ENDING

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing; it's truly appreciated! Thank you to everyone that has been adding this as their favorite stories/alerts, and for the ones that have been adding me as their favorite author. That is awesome!**

**I picked up a beta, and she's awesome! Thank you VixenNator for helping me out! **

_Last time on MUE:_

"_The wolves still hadn't caught Victoria, but I felt so secure I never worried about her. Jacob, Anthony and I were on the beach playing in the surf when a howl ripped through the air. Jacob kissed Anthony on his forehead and gave me his signature passionate kiss. That was the last time I saw him with human eyes." Bella choked out the last sentence and without warning she ran out of the room._

**MY UNHAPPY ENDING**

After ordering everyone to stay behind this time, I flew at vampire speed to catch up with her. I followed her scent to the cemetery where Jacob and Anthony were buried. She was lying on the ground again tracing Anthony's name. "Go away!" Bella ordered her voice cracking.

When I was standing next to her, I could see she was dry sobbing and trying like hell to stop it. "I'm not leaving you alone right now."

"LEAVE!" She yelled and without touching me she threw me the length of a football field away. That was a very disorienting experience; humans would have described it as being on a rollercoaster and that first big drop where your stomach feels like it's also dropping? They say something like that and that's what it felt like. Bella was still laid out when I reached her side again.

"NO!" Her eyes met mine and they were pitch black; I wanted to guess that she's mad, but my better guess would be that she doesn't know how she felt. Without a word she threw me further. And then as I came closer I ran into her physical shield; I couldn't break through whatever force was stopping me from coming closer. Although, I could still see her laying on the ground, her dry sobbing calmed down until her breathing returned to normal.

"Bella? Let me in?" My words were laced with double meaning; I physically wanted to be close to her as well as emotionally. She kept refusing, and I was running out of ideas. It's hard to believe that it's almost been a month of chasing my demon goddess to Forks.

With her not responding, and just laying there; I finally backed away from the invisible force, and used my hand to push off her force field. From the corner of my eye I noticed her flinch as I pushed. My eyebrow raised in silent question to myself. This was an interesting development.

This will probably look stupid and probably won't work, but it was worth a try. Bella's the only one that's going to see anyway. Placing my hand on the invisible force, I started rubbing my hand up and down in a soothing motion; Bella shivered in response. She still refused to turn around, so I tried harder.

Pushing my body flush against her shield, I continued to run both hands over the shield. Bella sighed and shifted on the ground. I started to imagine I was running my hands against her body, her back, face, stomach, any part my hands could touch. I imagined kissing her sweet lips and pressing my body in this manner against hers. Before I knew what was happening Bella was purring a genuine purr; I instinctually reacted to the sound and started purring.

Suddenly, I dropped to the ground like a 2 ton vehicle and looked up to where Bella was still lying. To say I was confused was an understatement; did I just cause her shield to drop or did she do that? I fleeted to her side and was conscious enough to stay off her son's grave. Being wedged between her ex-lover's and her son's grave was a humbling experience; I knew she had heartache, but I'm just now realizing how deep the wounds go.

There were multiple graves around here. There was a Sara Black and a Jacob Black Jr. next to Jacob, Bella's lover. It seemed when he stopped phasing that he met a woman and had a family. It was sad to think that he finally gave up on Bella coming home; I couldn't blame him though. Watching your loved ones die was a hard thing to stomach especially when you couldn't be a part of their life.

"Bella, what was that?" I whispered softly. Her eyes were closed and her face was turned down into a grimace. She shrugged her shoulders without opening her eyes and that wasn't good enough for me. "Talk to me." I implored. She blew out a big burst of air and I could taste her sweetness on my tongue.

"Obviously, it's a physical shield to stop any kind of attack or unwanted attention. Apparently, you just found a weakness of mine, which I'm not very pleased about." She said sternly. I found superman's kryptonite? That's fucking awesome! What's even more awesome than that? My manly attention seemed to do the trick.

"I'm glad it came down; I wanted to be close to you." Silence fell over us as we stared into each other's eyes. Then a thought occurred to me, "You've got some wicked abilities over there. I've seen multiple occurrences from you, and I can't figure out what your gift is." I started trying to bring her attention away from whatever was bothering her.

That beautiful half smile graced her lips, and she spoke, "Nobody knows. They all have their theories of course, but most of them sound wrong."

"You have your own theories," I stated as fact.

"Yes," she whispered. "Do you know Carlisle's basic belief of all abilities?" I nodded remembering many discussions with Carlisle about vampires bringing over their strongest trait into this afterlife. "When I first met Edward he always said I was a danger magnet, and for lack of a better word, I believe my ability is just that. Not only do I attract vampires with dangerous abilities, I absorb them." She left that hanging in the air while I turned that over in my head.

Is it possible for a vampire to absorb every ability they cross? That could explain her all knowing shit eating grins when we fight. A million questions rushed through my head, and I didn't know where to start. "I don't automatically absorb every ability; I can pick and choose what I want. Like I did with Jasper, I chose his ability, and that's the gray haze you saw over his body." She continued.

"You could have stopped me from fighting you whenever you wanted, couldn't you?" Once again I was blessed with that all knowing shit eating grin. She shrugged her shoulders and turned onto her belly and continued tracing her son's name.

"I need to keep up my fighting skills; I need to keep my edge. Vampires attack when you least expect it and a vampire with a mission is a very dangerous thing."

"You know life doesn't have to be like that all the time? Life can be simple, even enjoyable." Her eyes narrowed at me in disbelief.

"There is only destruction, only chaos that this afterlife consists of." Not liking the direction of this conversation, I switched the topic to something else that had been bothering me.

"When we came across those hikers in the woods…" I drifted off for her to recollect. "Why did you push me away?" I've been dying to know the answer to this question, and I hope she answers me. Her faced turned down into a frown and she looked away from me.

"I don't want to answer your question," she stated bluntly. I tried giving her the best puppy-dog eyes I could muster.

"Please? Please answer the question." Scooting forward enough to where we were inches apart, I laid my hand on her hip.

"Fine." She blew out another gust of air and I inhaled everything I could. "I've never reacted that way to a man, and with the use of my former name it…" She shook her head. "I didn't know how to react."

So it was what I expected. That's understandable, but I have been dying to know why she told me her name, and I asked her just that.

"I'm really not sure. I told you days ago I think I was just so shocked that you actually asked me that I gave it willingly." She tried shrugging her shoulders, but it was awkward with the way she was laying on the ground. She became quiet, and looked thoughtful as she continued to trace her son's grave.

"Do you like who you've become?" She stopped, and looked at me with the most painful expression I've seen from her yet. "Do you want to change?" Bella was still as only vampires can be and seemed to be turning over what I asked her.

"I don't want to feed on animals if that's what you're asking!" She stated strongly. Shaking my head no at her assumption, I clarified my question for her.

"I mean…you obviously left Maria for a reason. To me, that states that somewhere inside you, you want to change. I left because I wanted to live a peaceful existence. I didn't want to fight anymore, plus Jasper was scheduled to kill Charlotte, and I couldn't let that happen." I finished telling her entirely too much. At least she was paying attention to me, and she seemed to be seriously considering what I was saying.

"A peaceful existence would be a nice change." She looked away from me back to her son, and we were silent. I would try, and show her exactly that.

After some time, Bella decided to head back to the Cullen's. Once again, I grabbed her hand, and she tensed, but didn't look at me which I thought was improvement. Slowly I brought her hand to my lips, and gave her a tender kiss on the knuckles. This brought an incredulous stare to her eyes, looking at me like I was the crazy one. I shrugged my shoulders, and lowered our hands rubbing my thumb on her hand tenderly.

When we finally returned to the Cullen's were still in their seats patiently waiting our return. Bella gracefully took her seat, and was silent as she gathered her thoughts. I remained by her side, and took my place on the arm of the chair she was sitting at. She didn't seem to mind this time, and didn't pay any attention to my added weight on her chair.

"What happened next Bella?" Alice said in a child's voice. Looking around the room, I saw that everyone was in their same seats. It seemed that barely anyone had moved since we left; they must be dying to know the end of Bella's story.

"What do you think happened? It was a trap so Victoria could get to me. She had newborns attack the wolves and she came looking for me on the res." An emptiness I could never understand took over her facial features, and she continued, "Victoria found Anthony and me on the beach getting ready to head home and wait for Jake." She was silent for ten minutes before Rosalie cut in.

"Well?" Rosalie said in an obnoxious and bitchy tone. Alice and I growled at her within seconds of each other. Surprisingly, Bella ignored her and was stuck in a time that none of us wanted to be in or wanted her to be in. Bella looked so lost that I don't even think she heard Rosalie, which is lucky for Rosalie.

"I begged for his life," Bella said suddenly and quietly. "She refused to let him go. Every time I tried to convince her she just repeated, 'a heart for a heart'. I argued that she took my mother and father from me, but she would just laugh." It was eerie hearing her story; she still had no emotion, and she really did seem dead.

"She took us somewhere, tortured us and killed us." The women gasped, and Alice and Esme started dry sobbing again. "Victoria wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, though. When she was done with us she took my blood, but she obviously didn't take it all." Bella said gesturing at her glorious body. Thankfully Edward stopped growling at my thoughts; he wasn't even looking at me.

"Victoria thought I was dead so she buried my body eight feet underground, and left me to rot. I woke up, and didn't move for a couple days; I thought I was dead, thought I was in hell." Bella shrugged, and looked out the window ignoring all the eyes on her.

"I was told later I was missing for two weeks. They had a funeral for Anthony; it was easy for the wolves to cover it as an animal killing. Everyone just assumed the same happened to me. I sat there reliving my last moments as a human, and never even thought of moving until a worm crawled its way across my face. I moved for the first time, and felt the dirt around me shift. Within seconds, I crawled from my grave, and really saw with my new eyes for the first time."

"Realization dawned on me for the first time, and I knew what I was. Fortunately for me, there was a deer some yards from me. I made my way home after feeding. I was scared what the pack would do when they found me. I found our home easily, and lay on our bed." Bella took a breath and continued.

"When Jacob and the pack found me at the home I shared with Jake, Jacob blamed me for everything, especially the death of his son, and made me leave." Edward spoke for the first time in hours.

"How did he make you leave? From what I remembered you were always so stubborn…" He trailed off. Bella turned her head, and slowly brought her eyes to his.

"He told me that he didn't love me anymore, and that I wasn't good enough for him." Pain crossed Edward's features and I figured I didn't want to know. "Jacob knew all my secrets which included the worst moments of my life, and in the end he used them against me. He knew the only way to get rid of me was too reuse the worse moment of my life…well, up until my son's death anyway."

"He was a fool for turning you away," Alice said with strength. Bella laughed at this comment.

"Really? You all turned away so easily. Maybe I'm just forgettable." Several people tried to say something, but Bella just waved them off, and spoke over them. "We were natural enemies; of course he wouldn't want me or be able to stay with me. I was dead, why would he want too? However, I was hoping that he would help guide me, but they threw me away in the end like I was never a part of their family."

"They told me I wasn't allowed onto their land, and I was supposed to stay away from Charlie. I had nowhere else to go, and the only place I could think of was here," Bella said while looking around at the remains of the Cullen's house. Then she got quiet for a while again.

"This was the only place I thought of as home. It had that home away from home feel, you know? Honestly, I figured someone would come back for me." Bella said deliberately looking at Alice. "I mean just because Edward stopped loving me," I was unable to suppress the growl at this statement, "doesn't mean all of you had to, right?" Bella's gaze drifted to each Cullen. "I sat on your front porch for eight months, waiting for you to come for me."

"Hold on," Jasper interrupted, "You had a deer after waking up, and then nothing…" He trailed off in disbelief, and I was right there with him. That was impossible for a newborn to sustain; the bloodlust of a newborn was uncontrolled and careless. Bella shrugged, nodding her head.

"I know it sounds crazy, right? I didn't notice the thirst after the first deer; I think it's because there was so much going on in here." Bella pointed to her head. "There were so many things to think about: my last hope was pegged on one of you coming for me, the chance that the wolves would come and guide me, thoughts of my last few human years with an extreme focus on my last human moments and then that would always cause me to imagine Victoria's death. I spent most of my time thinking of what I would do to her; how I would make her pay for what she took from me." Bella's anger was increasing as she spoke each word. Her point was valid, although I was still having a hard time grasping her newborn self not focusing on the thirst.

Bella has seen the thirst first hand now and knows exactly why Jasper and I are stumped with this concept. Newborns are a different animal from vampires; until they mature they are completely unpredictable and troublesome. Satisfying their thirst was always at the forefront of their mind; occasionally sexual needs would make themselves know, but that was usually in male vampires. The female vampires usually took longer to have a need for sexual desires.

"I didn't see. I didn't see you! I would have come for you! I stopped seeing you a few years after we left, we called the wolves, and they confirmed you died. We mourned you! Edward and I were devastated for decades!" Alice dry sobbed through her little speech.

"They were holding a funeral, but it hurt too much to come back." Edward finished for Alice, looking ashamed, and not meeting Bella's eyes. Bella continued as if they hadn't spoken.

"After that eighth month, I gave up hope. I wasn't able to visit Charlie's grave, my son was dead, no Cullen's, no wolves…I had nothing left, and my instincts told me to avenge my parents…my son and the life Victoria stole from me." Bella looked conflicted for a moment and resolved formed in her eyes, and she continued her story. "I started hunting Victoria, found her, killed her and started wandering as a nomad." She inhaled a big breath and exhaled noisily telling us her story ended, and when no one spoke up she added, "The End."

"Why didn't you call for us? Surely, as a vampire you would have been able to find us," Emmett questioned.

"That's a stupid question; next!" Emmett looked like a dejected child, and he really looked hurt by her words.

"It's not a stupid question." Rosalie spoke up for her husband. Bella sighed heavily obviously disagreeing with Rosalie's assessment.

"You all left me for dead. If I was told I wasn't good enough or loved; why would I look for people that didn't love me?" Bella spitted out as if explaining to a slow individual.

"But you waited for us for eight months to come for you, you had some hope," Esme said hopefully, trying to find the daughter she left behind. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward looking out towards the backyard with his eyebrows knitted like he was expecting someone to walk out of the forest. Following his gaze I didn't sense anything so I continued to watch Bella.

"Yeah, and nobody fucking showed up," Rosalie hissed at Bella for talking to her mother in that tone, but Bella completely ignored the blonde. Alice looked like she was going to interrupt and Bella put her hand up, and didn't stop talking. "I don't care if you didn't see me Alice! None of you had the decency to show up to my fucking funeral, really? For someone you love so fucking much, you have a weird way of showing it, don't you?"

"There's something you aren't telling us." Carlisle said out of nowhere. He had been quiet through her whole story, and I was surprised to hear him speak up. Shocked crossed Bella's face probably because no one else caught her; I noticed a simple hesitation, but I didn't deduced that she was hiding something. I thought she was resolving to tell us what else happened. Now, I'm more interested to see what she's hiding.

"After I killed Victoria, I tried to kill myself, and not by the stupid way you did," Bella said with venom in her voice. She was purposefully trying to offend the man that she once considered her father, but he was wise, and didn't take her bait. "Thanks to your stories, I didn't waste time trying ways that I knew wouldn't work. Nope, I started a fire, and walked right into it." Everyone gasped including me, how the fuck was she sitting here? Unless she was lying? "I sat in that fire until it died out, and nothing happened." She smiled looking down at herself like she was remembering. "I mean I was naked, but my body, hair, everything was there. So I thought maybe I needed to tear some piece away from my body, so the fire could get into my veins or mix with the venom or something." She was laughing at herself again. "I tried for days to rip off my leg; I was hoping around like a crazy vampire. It was pretty comical looking back now." She kept laughing to herself until it died down. Although, at the moment I was wishing I could see into her mind so I could see her trying to rip her body apart. That had to be a hysterical site.

"After a week I gave up. I went straight to the Alpha's patrol area, and asked him to kill me. He was hesitant, but I told him I didn't want to live this way, and he granted my wish. It was in the middle of his shift patrolling, so we were by ourselves with nobody to interrupt, and I braced myself." Bella looked at everyone, "Nothing happened. He tried all morning to rip a piece out of my ass." Bella laughed again, and this time I couldn't help the smile from joining her. "When he gave up he looked at me with so much fear that I couldn't handle it. No one had ever looked at me with so much fear before, and honestly it frightened me, and then I ran away then I wandered as a nomad."

"That's amazing! Throughout your existence no one's ever pulled a limb from your body?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep," Bella said popping the 'p' and sounding bored. There were a few 'wows' mumbled throughout the group, and Jasper looked more disturbed by this information.

"That's not possible. You have to be lying to distract us for some other information." After this statement Edward stood and flitted to the window and looked for something.

"I have no reason to lie, asshole!" Bella said not paying attention to his weird behavior. Carlisle was the first one to comment on his behavior.

"Son, what are you doing?"

"Jasper, do you sense anyone out there? Alice, do you see any vampires coming to the house?" Edward ran outside, and was listening intently walking around the backyard. Everyone followed including Bella when I offered her exit first she rolled her eyes at me.

Bella took her normal stance in the same spot I noticed the other day; I went in her direction standing by her side, and the rest of the Cullen's were scattered around the yard watching Edward's weird behavior.

Jasper and Bella both had the same stance as if they were expecting an army to come from the bushes. Alice was behind Jasper peeking from underneath his arm. She's so short it's very funny to have them standing next to each other. Jasper and Alice stayed on the front porch.

Rosalie and Emmett also stayed on the front porch leaning against the railings next to each other. Esme was at the bottom of the broken stairs watching her oldest son running around like a mad man. Tanya and Carlisle were the closest to Edward trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Finally Edward stopped, and looked at Carlisle. "I hear someone," Edward whispered.

**AN: I've been lengthening the last couple of chapters. It may not seem like it because they are pretty short, but I'm trying. Thanks! Give me money! **

**Until next Sunday…**


	11. UNEXPECTED VISITOR

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Sorry this one is so short, but I moved some of the information in this chapter to the next to give you a longer chapter there.**

**Give props to wuthering-ivy for her **_**obsession**_** which brought back Maria's head. ;) And an awesome shout out to my beta VixenNator!**

**Thanks for all the support and understanding recently. I have the best readers!**

**Thanks to whitewolflegend for naming the chapter.**

_Last time on MUE:_

"_Son, what are you doing?"_

"_Jasper, do you sense anyone out there? Alice, do you see any vampires coming to the house?" Edward ran outside and was listening intently walking around the backyard. Everyone followed including Bella when I offered her exit first she rolled her eyes at me._

_Bella took her normal stance in the same spot I noticed the other day; I went in her direction standing by her side and the rest of the Cullen's were scattered around the yard watching Edward's weird behavior._

_Jasper and Bella both had the same stance as if they were expecting an army to come from the bushes. Alice was behind Jasper peeking from underneath his arm. She's so short it's very funny to have them standing next to each other. Jasper and Alice stayed on the front porch._

_Rosalie and Emmett also stayed on the front porch leaning against the railings next to each other. Esme was at the bottom of the broken stairs watching her oldest son running around like a mad man. Tanya and Carlisle were the closest to Edward trying to figure out what he was thinking. _

_Finally Edward stopped and looked at Carlisle. "I hear someone." Edward whispered._

**UNEXPECTED VISTOR**

"_I hear someone," Edward whispered. _"The tone sounds female."

At this information Bella, tensed up and stood her ground, trying not to draw attention to her, but I noticed the tension in her shoulders. "She's in agony," Edward whispered, and then settled over the area of ground that housed Maria's head. Realization dawned on me that he had found Maria's grave. "With all the commotion I missed it, but she's crying for help within her mind. Who would bury a vampire in the backyard? Why can't the vampire get out from the ground?" Edward continued to mumble questions to himself as Bella started breathing heavily.

"I guess we should dig her up and see what happened, right?" Edward flitted over to the garage, and Bella took his place on Maria's grave with murder and authority in her eyes. She positioned herself like the Major in his dark days; Jasper recognized her stance too, immediately removed Alice from his side and placed her by Emmett before coming down to join the rest of us in the back yard. Edward stopped in his tracks as he took in the demon goddess guarding her territory.

"Be…Lucy, what are you doing?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Walk away Edward." A deathly calm flowed from Bella, and everyone besides Jasper and I took a step back. Crazy bastards we were, we took a step forward. Edward was looking at Jasper, horrified by whatever he heard.

"Lucy?" Jasper started. "I have been waiting a long time for Maria's demise, would you mind giving me the honor of destroying Maria?" Jasper asked respectfully.

"What the hell is going on?" Rosalie yelled.

"When Peter ran into Bella, she had Maria's head and apparently buried it in our backyard." Bella growled as Alice filled in the rest of the family. Bella crouched ready to spring on whoever encroached on her territory. The whole family looked horrified at this information. I thought it was hysterical in a morbid kind of way, but still funny.

"How could you do that? That is beyond cruel! How sick are you?" Rosalie didn't realize she was digging her own grave, but the girl had to learn respect and I had a feeling Bella was going to teach this lesson to her eventually.

"She deserves everything I chose to do to her," Bella said in a nonchalant tone that didn't fit the situation, but then I remembered she's a bad ass vampire that's not scared of the Cullen's.

"Can we put her back together and let her explain herself?" Esme asked. Bella's growls continued, but this time it was Jasper that shook his head.

"No. First of all, Maria is not someone you let loose and secondly," He paused, looking at Bella with respect and admiration. "Bella burned her body back in Texas. If you were looking to be merciful, burning her head would be the route to go with." Esme muttered a few 'my gods' while Jasper was speaking, in total disbelief at what Bella was capable of.

"Lucy, I would like my justice," Jasper demanded. They stared each other down, and all I could think was not this again. The fucking alpha dance was getting old; I didn't even bother counting how long it took this time, but eventually Bella gave into his demand and moved away from Maria's grave.

Taking it upon myself, I started a small fire in the backyard preparing for Jasper's justice. Jasper took the shovel from a stunned Edward, whose eyes were still glued to Bella's form, and dug out Maria. "Huh? How weird is that? I can't feel anything coming from her," Jasper mused as he continued digging. Bella and I were the only ones to laugh at this; I guess the Cullens were too horrified at the turn of events to laugh at anything or have any kind of sense of humor.

The look in Rosalie's eye told me her respect for Bella was growing quickly. Rosalie was staring at Bella with disbelief and fear. Emmett seemed to be divided on his feelings towards Bella. I could tell he saw his baby sister when he looked at Bella, but her actions were making it hard for him to remember that human girl.

Carlisle and Esme were heartbroken seeing their 'daughter' in this state. They were peaceful beings, so imagining the horror she'd seen must have been a hard pill to swallow. Tanya didn't really seem concerned since she didn't know Bella; although every now and then I saw possessiveness pour from her eyes. Edward was a hard man to read; he was stuck trying to grasp that his long lost love was alive, and remember the fact that he is married.

Alice still looked like a child being scolded by an older sibling or something and Jasper was right there with me mentally regarding Bella; accepting and plotting how to heal her; after leaving Maria it's hard to accept that you need a change, whether physical or mental. Jasper had a harder time with it since he was alone after he left Maria, but I had Charlotte, and that made a world of difference. Hopefully, Bella would allow me to stick around long enough to help her heal.

"What could she have done that was so horrible that you felt the need to bury her head for eternity?" Esme asked, honestly trying to understand Bella's motivates.

Bella was back in her designated area in a leader's stance watching over the yard and the Cullens. "She turned on me. We had the majority of Texas, and I was becoming too strong or too dominant for her. She joined the two armies that were left after my destruction; one was in Mexico and the other army had southern Texas. Those leaders knew they didn't stand a chance against me with their pathetic armies and Maria was afraid to lose control of her army. She was too dumb to realize that I was going to overthrow everything and everyone. She joined forces with these other two armies to get rid of me. Obviously, that was the wrong move." Bella finished nodding her head towards Jasper and Maria.

At that moment Jasper pulled Maria's dirty head from the ground. Esme looked like she was going to be sick. "Finally, got what was coming to you, huh?" Jasper asked Maria with a smile on his face. The majority of the Cullens looked disgusted with Jasper and Bella's behavior, but they couldn't possibly understand what these two have been through. Maria started screaming bloody murder, and Bella tensed looking like she was getting ready to rip the head away from Jasper. Who would have thought that Bella would be territorial over Maria's head, like it was her property? Maybe it has become an obsession of hers?

"JASPER! Please kill me! Please! Don't give me back to her! I'm sorry!" Jasper's mouth was hanging open because we had never heard Maria talk this way. Bella really must have done a number to her. Bella growled louder with every word Maria spoke. Maria made eye contact with Bella, and fear dominated her face, speech and emotions as she screamed and begged for death. "She burned my body in front of me! She made me watch, Jasper!" It was Maria's turn to dry sob as she released all this information. "She laughed the whole time as I cried!"

Faster than any vampire I'd seen, Bella ripped Maria's head from Jasper and started smashing it against a tree like it was a doormat that she was attempting to clean. During her smashing, she continued saying, "You deserve to be down there a lot longer than that. If you weren't such a greedy bitch, you would be my right hand man with all the territory! You would have all the blood; more blood than you could possibly imagined. You could have had the Volturi's throne like you used to talk about! But, no!" Bella said the last part dramatically. "Did you really think you could kill me?" She stopped slamming her head against the tree long enough to let her answer.

"Yes, I did. You never told me half the shit you could do or the fact that you are a true immortal!" Bella started laughing as she walked Maria's head over to Jasper.

"Surprise, bitch!" She tossed Maria's head to Jasper, who immediately threw it in the fire, effectively ending the cruel and unusual punishment that Bella condemned Maria too.

"Bullshit, Bella!" Edward yelled out of nowhere; _does he have a death wish_. "Losing your son did not turn you into the soulless monster that stands before us!" _God this woman was strong and talented_. Before anyone could even think about reacting to Edward's words, Bella froze everyone in place and threw Edward across the yard against a tree. What is it with Bella and trees? She was holding onto his neck for effect yelling in his face.

"Did you want to take Maria's place?" The fear was taking over his instincts, and he was becoming submissive. "I have an open grave ready to go, asshole. The pathetic human you knew died two hundred years ago. Take time to yourself if you need to, get it through your thick skull. The death of my son was a contributing factor to the woman that stands before you today. It took two hundred years for the bad mother fucker that stands before you. Show some fucking respect." Bella was shaking in her fury, and I had to chime in otherwise she was going to rip him to pieces.

"Bella? Stop!" I half pleaded, half demanded. She turned her head to look at me, and glared hard at me. "Please?" Everyone dropped to the ground except for Jasper and I; we were prepared for her release. When Tanya had control over her body she ran over to Edward begging him to stop this. He murmured that Bella wouldn't hurt him, and this caused Bella to laugh. "You stupid boy! I feel nothing for you or your family. Test me again and I'll show you how I received my nicknames," Bella promised. Finally, the boy had fear in his eyes and a shiver rocked his body in response to her threat.

"Is this over yet? Now what do we do? Can we go home yet?" Rosalie started shooting off questions, looking at Carlisle for answers.

"Are you ever going to burn Maria's head?" Edward asked from his place on the ground with Tanya wrapped around him.

Jasper and I looked at each other confused, then around the fire to make sure her head was in the fire. The purple smoke was thinning out, letting us know that she was burnt up and her ashes were the only thing left in the fire. "Yeah, I threw her in there," Jasper said, still confused by Edward's question.

Edward started looking around again like he did with Maria, and Bella immediately took off to her area in the backyard. "God damn it, Edward! Walk away!" Bella yelled, demanding his respect for once.

"Can you hear it?" Edward asked as if she held all the answers.

"No, block out the thoughts Edward." Curiosity was getting the best of me; what were they talking about? What, did she have someone else buried in the backyard? That'd be like a dog collecting bones and burying them for safe keeping.

"There are more thoughts, they are incoherent though. There's nothing but darkness surrounding her and she sounds insane. There is not one clear thought in her head; it's like an infant's mind. There are colors and shapes and even so, these are dimmer and less intelligent than an infant's mind." Speaking of dogs Edward looked like a bloodhound sniffing the backyard looking for the gold or something. He stopped in front of Bella and looked horrified again. "Who is under their Isabella?"

Not liking the direction of their confrontation or the angry stance Edward held himself in, I flanked Bella's right side and Jasper quickly made his way to her left. Alice looked confused when Jasper flanked Bella's side instead of Edward's. They may have been family, but they had nothing on what Jasper and I shared; something they never will be able to: venom.

The solider in us kept us alert in this form all the time. I'm pretty sure Bella's my mate, and Jasper being my brother by venom made him protective of Bella too.

"You cannot have both of them! I gave you Maria, now walk away!" Bella roared in a new voice that shouted leader.

"Have who? What's he talking about?" I rushed out to Bella, becoming more confused by the moment. She didn't take her fiery eyes off of Edward when she answered me.

"Victoria." The name sounded like a curse, and I expected another gasp from the Cullens, but instead I was met with silence. Several of the Cullens looked as if they were about to throw up. Bella was breathing heavily the sudden wind picking up her hair and twirling it in the air around her. She was like a wild elemental Bella; the wind was kicking her hair in every direction. The dirt from the ground was picking up and swirling in the air due to the wind. The trees were swaying faster, and then the wind started whistling through the backyard.

"V…Victoria?" Esme whispered. Edward inched closer, and Bella's frame started shaking with her fury. "Has she been down there for two hundred years?" Esme looked up to Carlisle.

"Edward, step away!" Bella shouted and then in a calmer voice she warned him again. "I don't want to hurt you right now Edward.

"Isabella," Edward scolded her like a child caught in the act of doing something wrong. Bella growled in response to her name, but didn't say anything. "You can't keep her there. It's cruel to have kept her there all these years."

His words brought me back to my time in the wars; watching countless humans and vampires killed, women raped daily; the memories were horrifying, but I sided with Bella on this matter. The woman got what she deserved. I may be a human drinker, but I don't play with my food the way Victoria did with Bella and her son.

Back when Charlotte and I were first trying our new diet away from Maria and the Major, we saved countless people. Charlotte being about girl power saved…probably thousands of women from being raped and murdered. She was always so proud of herself for her accomplishments; it made her feel that her existence was worth living. In turn, I was always proud of her.

Bella's words brought my attention back to the matter at hand. "You have no idea what evil is, Edward!" She yelled his name. "Have you ever truly looked evil in the eye? I have! Has pure evil ever come knocking on your door? It didn't just knock on my door, it pounded and banged until the door fell off the fucking hinges!" These questions were obviously rhetorical, but she paused letting him think about each one. "I have! Pure unadulterated evil stalked me, then looked me in the eye and laughed. Everything that was pure in my life was ripped away without hesitation. There is no mercy in this world! There is only death and destruction!" Bella's voice started shaking from her fury. Or pain?

"You were pure and good. You were selfless and compassionate; you should have risen above it." Edward continued to piss me off. Why did he even care?

Bella growled so loudly that all in the area visibly flinched away from her, including myself. She was beyond enraged. "I watched as Anthony was torn apart like a fucking rag doll!" Edward finally heard something and froze at her words. Actually, we all did. So it seemed she was editing her story for the Cullens. Of course, I remembered Bella saying they were tortured, but I had no idea a vampire could take such pleasure from killing a human as helpless as a child. "She kept biting him and sucking out the venom. She probably broke every bone in his tiny body! She kept rubbing his blood in my face, ensuring that I tasted my son's blood! Do you have any idea what blood tastes like to a human? Do you have any fucking idea what it's like knowing that his blood was in my mouth? Do you have any idea what it's like to hear your child screaming for you, and not being able to do a damn thing about it! Don't tell me what I should have risen above! Don't tell me what is cruel! Victoria is underground taking a fucking pleasure cruise compared to what she left me in!" Edward was about to open his big fucking mouth again when he was cut off.

"Edward, stop!" Shock ran through my system when the blonde beauty, known as Rosalie stepped up beside Bella. Edward looked dumbfounded as one of his sisters took a side. "Leave Bella be! This is the justice she decided, and we will respect it." Edward started shaking his head.

"This isn't right Rose. Carlisle? Certainly, you agree with me?" Speaking directly to Carlisle seemed to snap him out of his trance. He took a step forward, and looked Bella in the eye.

"I do agree with you, Edward!" Bella roared at this, and went into an attack stance ready to spring at the first offensive move. Bella looked like a mother bear protecting her young, and she was not about to give up without a fight. Carlisle put his hands up in surrender. "However, I also think Rosalie is right. Bella chose her justice for her maker, and we will respect her wishes. We never said anything when Rose took justice for the end of her human life. We _will _respect Bella's wishes," Carlisle finished giving Edward a pointed stare.

"Carlisle…" Suddenly, my back was against a tree. Looking around, I noticed all the Cullens were against a solid object, whether it was a tree like me or some part of the house. The only one not pushed against an object was Edward, and Bella started stalking her prey. Edward was terrified; it showed in his eyes, but he stood his ground.

"This is the end of the conversation Edward; I don't want to hear another word about it. If Victoria goes missing it will be your head in there next. I can sense Victoria from Mexico, so don't test me boy."

**AN: Sorry, this was shorter than my other chapters. It was a hard chapter to write. Plus, some readers want to see certain things and I'm trying to rearrange my story a little bit and I needed to cut this short in order to do that.**

**I'm at a crossroad with this story guys. I'm not sure which direction I want to go. So here's what I'm going to do. Unfortunately, I will be taking a two weeks break and I will be placing a poll on my profile to see where you guys want it to go.**

**Sorry about the break guys, but I have graduations and birthdays to attend to on the weekends. With my new job I have been working 12 hour days, sometimes more. It's exhausting. Within the two weeks I may post chapter 12 just because. But, I'm having a hard time with chapter 13 so hold on tight and I'll be back before you know it.**

**Hopefully, I will get a burst of creativity and really kick out the chapters. If you guys want to PM or review with any ideas or something you want to see let me know! **

**See you on the flipside…**


	12. CAUGHT

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: **IMPORTANT AN'S AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ!****

**Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts. It makes me think about the story from a different perspective and I think it makes the story that much better. **

**To Wonders of my World: I love your reviews…wish I could respond to you. **

**To York: I take your review as an award. You're awesome!**

**There have been some requests for Bella's POV, so by popular demand here is Bella!**

_Last time on MUE:_

"_Carlisle…" Suddenly, my back was against a tree; looking around I noticed all the Cullen's were against a solid object, whether it was a tree like me or some part of the house. The only one not pushed against an object was Edward and Bella was stalking her prey. Edward was terrified; it showed in his eyes, but he stood his ground._

"_This is the end of the conversation Edward. I don't want to hear another word about it. If Victoria goes missing, it will be your head in there next. I can sense Victoria from Mexico, so don't test me, boy."_

**BPOV**

**CAUGHT**

"_Please don't kill me! I've done nothing wrong!" A newborn begged of me. He didn't realize; I was ending his misery and giving him another life, instead of this half existence that I condemn him to._

"_Dear boy, I gave this life to you, and I will take it when I see fit!" I sneered at the obnoxious boy. Damien and I made eye contact and he took care of the newborn._

_Ah Damien. He has been with me for some years now… I wonder how he would react knowing the real reason behind his change. We were recruiting, as we always were, when I came across Damien. He smelled absolutely delicious and was going to be my snack for the evening, until he told me his name. When he said Damien, a sick twisted pleasure crawled up my spine. _

_Lucifer being my nickname, I thought it was hysterical to change someone named Damien. Maria wasn't too pleased that night by my choice, but I convinced her I wanted him for pleasure as well as business. I never took Damien in that way, but Maria was convinced I was as big a whore as she was. I had standards that she apparently was lacking._

_After the situation was taken care of, I looked around at the carnage surrounding me. There were vampires fighting vampires, vampires feeding on humans, and Maria was starting her mating ritual with one of the newborns after her defeat on the weakest link in the opposing army. Everyone thinks of her as the 'big bad', when in reality, she is the biggest pussy I've ever met. She reminds me of the girl I used to be, but the only difference is she puts on a better show._

_How Maria became the head of an army, I had no idea. She seemed so comfortable now, because of me, that she didn't even pay attention to the battle. The woman has no shame there she goes on the battlefield with the newborn._

_The screams are deafening and cloud my head, and my thoughts are stifled against the noise around me. After they die out, the screams still continue; it's a constant screaming in my head that's on a continuous loop, all day, every day._

"_Lucy!" With the speed of lightening, I was at Damien's side tearing one newborn off him physically, and threw the rest off with my mind. Within seconds, the three newborns were up in flames, and I was throwing the remaining of the newborns into the fire in front of me._

"_I'm sorry, ma'am. I don't know where they came from!" Damien mumbled, obviously feeling shaken._

"_Stand down, private. Clean up the mess," I stated with no emotion. The screams in the field were finally starting to die down. _

_Closing my eyes, I tried to find my happy place in the middle of all this mayhem. Suddenly, I was on a sunny beach with a little boy that had the brightest smile, the deepest eyes and the most beautiful caramel skin tone, holding him by the hands and spinning him in circles. His childish giggles turned to uncontrollable laughter, and I felt myself smile in response. After placing him on his feet, I knelt down to look into his chocolate orbs and he happily said, 'I love you Mama!'_

"_I love you too Anthony! More than my own life," I said with all the love only a mother could feel. He started running towards the sea screaming for me._

'_Come on, Mama!'_

"_LUCY!" I opened my eyes, and Damien was staring at me like I had sprouted three heads._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_We are done. We are bringing several humans back for the transformation."_

"_Carry on," I nodded my head and turned towards our base._

_My chambers still has nothing it in. All my prized possessions are somewhere else…far away from this place. Stretching out on the little cot in the corner of the room, I heard the screams starting again. This scream was familiar and heartbreaking; it was the scream of a life ending and an endless beginning._

"Bella!" Peter was standing over my bed yelling in my face. I pushed him away, out of my face.

"What are you doing in here?" I screamed back.

"Whoa. Chill out princess. I wanted to see if you needed to hunt. I was planning on going to Seattle," I shook my head at the intrusion he was providing. _Didn't he know if no one answers the door it means you aren't welcomed?_

"I'm good for another week. Leave." I dismissed him without another glance.

"Okay…see you when I get back." Peter left without another word or another try, for which I was grateful. I don't understand why he keeps trying to get to know me; he's just going to leave in the end.

Existing for all eternity, I've eventually lost all track of time; it really has no meaning to me. I've been condemned to my own personal hell, so I really don't see the point of caring about petty things like time.

Maybe my existence would be bearable if I could get all this screaming to stop; my thoughts are constantly being stifled. My thoughts have been like this for centuries. Whether memories from my human life or my time with Maria come back to me; it's always haunting. These memories are unforgettable.

The only thing that could ever make me happy is the only thing I can't have: my son; my baby; my Anthony. He would be the only man that I would take in my heart, in an instant without question and without my guard up.

"We should follow Peter's lead and all hunt. We need to take a break from all the house work. When we get back, we should start tackling the yard. Even with super strength, it's going to take a while to fix all of it." I could hear Carlisle addressing his family and the agreement throughout the lot of them.

"I'll catch up with you, love," Edward said to Tanya. _That fucker better keep his ass upstairs, that's all I know! _ Tanya growled at his statement or something else I don't know. "Just this once love? Please?" I finally understood the annoyance of the silent conversations the Cullens have always expressed. Whatever!

I believe a few days went by without as much as a peep from anyone. It was nice to have some privacy, even though I could hear Edward moving around up there.

In hopes of clearing my head for a couple days, I decided to run some errands around town. First, I needed to stop by Town Hall, simply because I wanted to see all my friends' faces from such a long time ago; I wanted to know what happened to all of them. _Who had kids? Who got married to whom? Honestly, I was dying to know if Leah ever got over herself and fell in love, or if she died a bitter old lady._

I needed some clothes, and I'd love to take a shower_. I honestly can't remember the last time I took one, which for a vampire tells you how long it's been since I've taken one._ My next step is to decide where I'm going next. I can't very well stay here with the Cullens, and I don't want to impose on the wolves, hopefully they'll be left alone and the next generation won't need to change.

For the first time, I noticed I didn't sense Edward in the house nor could I hear his breathing. He must have slipped out when I wasn't paying attention, probably to be with his wife. _How nice it must be to be a part of a perfect little family? Assholes!_

_Fucking Edward! Why am I putting up with all this? I know I should leave, but where would I go? That's never stopped me from leaving anywhere before. So what is it that holds me here? It sure as hell better not be Edward! I know it's not Edward; my love for him ceased a long time ago and I've had a few lovers since then. Plus, the fucker's married now so it's not him; in fact I know it's not the Cullen's._

So that leaves Peter. _Why would I stick around for someone I barely know?_ There is no love there on my part; I'm not capable. However, I do feel the love radiating off him like a beacon calling me home. _I wish he would cut that crap out._ I don't deserve to be loved by anyone, especially not someone as sweet as Peter. _Sweet? Fuck, I need to get out of here for a little while._

The run to Town Hall was quick, since I wasn't paying attention to the time it was still open and I wanted to wait until it was closed. My appearance wasn't up to par, yet with society standards, so I had to wait until closing. _Hmm…maybe I should have showered first, then shopping, then came to Town Hall? Oh well…_

After twenty minutes of searching for the La Push files, I finally found what I wanted. There were tons of pictures and the histories of all the tribe members. Leah ended up getting married and had three boys. I couldn't help but smile; she finally got her happy ending. There were several pictures with Leah and Sam looking like friends, and I was happy for them.

Sam and Emily had five kids, and they were all gorgeous of course. There was one specific picture that captured my attention; Sam had Emily glued to his and was side kissing her scars. Emily was looking down and away with love and awe in her face. For the first time in centuries, I envied somebody. The love they shared was always special and being reacquainted with it made me feel lonely. I shook my head trying to clear my head of these thoughts that were growing like weeds, poisoning my mind.

Paul ended up with Rachel, and I'm sure Jacob just loved that. In fact one of the pictures must have been of the earlier years because Jacob was glaring at them in one of them. The look on his gorgeous face made me laugh out loud and the sound was foreign to me. Jared and Kim had two kids; two beautiful girls that took your breath away. Colin and Brady both had a couple kids and looked at one with the pack. Being the youngest, they had a harder time than everyone else.

Embry, Quil and Jacob had a bunch of pictures together. It seemed they opened an auto shop together and had quite the success. There were so many pictures that I lost myself in the memories. Again the poison started leaking in, and I wondered what it would have been like to be there with them. Jacob was alone in most of these pictures; he looked happy, but always had this wistfulness hidden underneath. Embry only had one son, and his wife was so beautiful that even I would take her as a mate! G_ood for him._

Little Seth had the most kids, which didn't surprise me. Seth had eight fucking kids; that crazy bastard! I'm surprised he lived as long as he did. With all those kids running around, I'm surprised he didn't die from stress. Quil lived the longest aside from Jacob, of course; he had to wait for Claire to come of age, but they looked incredibly happy and had one little girl.

Then there was Jacob. The younger Jacob in the woods was telling me the truth; he did phase for a long time. Some of the older pictures had a twenty five year old looking Jake with a smile on his face, but sadness in his eyes. I missed him so much it hurt, I could feel my dead heart ache when I thought of him.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I noticed footsteps approaching and immediately froze whoever was approaching. With vampire speed, I put the items away and came face to face with the intruder.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I sneered into his shocked and scared face.

"Obviously, I followed you. I wanted to talk to you." Edward dropped to his knees when I released him, and I honestly got some sick pleasure seeing of Mr. Perfect fall to the ground.

"Oops!" I said, trying to stifle my laughter. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" Really, I was trying to patient, but it wasn't working because I couldn't think of one thing that Edward could say to me that was relevant.

"Well, first I wanted to apologize for…" _There goes my patience._

"I don't want to hear your fucking apology! What else you got?" Crossing my hands in front my chest, I thought about tapping my foot just to irritate him, but decided it was too much.

"Alright. Our family wants to get to know the woman you are," my eyes immediately narrowed at his words. "Won't you let us get to know you?" I started shaking my head.

"Negative. Let's clear something up. They are not my family; they're your fucking family! They made their choices clear from the moment they left who they considered their _family_."

"They love you."

"Bullshit." Edward clenched his jaw and looked to be irritated now. He was still beautiful, but I couldn't think of that. His gorgeous appearance used to make my heart flutter and my breath hitch, now I felt something similar to the urge of throwing up. "They are not my family; I guess we are going to have to agree to disagree. What else you got?"

Edward continued to stay silent and not say anything. When he finally made eye contact with me, I let myself feel his emotions for the first time since he intruded on my private time. He was feeling guilt and remorse, and then suddenly I was slammed with lust. _Oh, I get it! Men are so predictable._

"What did you really come here for Edward?" I asked in my fake and practiced bedroom voice, made to lure humans to me. Edward's eyes locked on the sway of my hips as I sauntered up to him and his regulated breathing turned into heavy pants.

By now, I was standing in front of him, not touching him and letting my eyes roam his body. A body that once upon time, I dreamed about and desired; he was still gorgeous, but now he was just a guy that I could easily claim.

"You can have whatever you want Edward," I decided to make it easy for him, since he was always such a prude. His poor wife didn't know what a slime ball she had, although I guess I didn't have to offer myself to him. I didn't want him and nobody had to know what we were doing, but I just wanted the opportunity to reject him as he had me so many times.

"Bella," Edward whispered and looked brokenly into my eyes. I let him slide because I was starting to anticipate what was about to happen. He took a step closer to me and my breasts lightly grazed his chest with every breath I took.

Looking into his eyes, I licked my lips and he swallowed hard. Opening my mouth to his, I let him think I was going to kiss him. He took the bait and he leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled back. I didn't think he was actually going to kiss me, wasn't he fucking married? I knew I was instigating him, but I couldn't help myself, I desperately wanted to be the one to reject him.

From my peripheral vision, I saw him playing with his wedding band. There was conflict warring in his eyes. While he was conflicted, my mind started running through a million questions: how long have they been married? Where did they meet? The list went on and on.

Edward growled at me low in his chest when I pulled away. His eyes were very dark almost black and then the married man left the building.

Edward grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the nearest wall causing a crack through the wall. The motion caused my breathing to increase, so I was panting as hard as he was. He leaned in again, but I pulled away. "I just wanted to talk to you. Good or bad, I wanted to know what your life has been like." Furiously, I pushed Edward off of me.

"Stop acting like a fucking girl. I don't want to talk to you! This," I pushed him against the wall this time and pressed my body tightly to his and a small moan left his throat, "is all the talking I want to do." I was getting angry, I was still being rejected.

Edward grabbed my head with both hands and tilted my head to look in his eyes. "I thought you were dead, Isabella. I thought I had lost you forever," Edward started to lean in, and I had to put an end to this.

As he leaned in I spoke, "I don't kiss Edward."

"You won't kiss me?"

"I especially will never kiss you again. I've only kissed two men in my existence; human and vampire, I don't plan on taking that step with anyone else ever again." These words seemed to break through to Edward and his eyes filled with venom.

"It had been a hundred years, Bella. I had to move on. Tanya has been very understanding and patient with me." I didn't want to hear this shit, so I cut him off.

"I don't give a fuck what you do Edward." He pushed his body tighter against mine in desperation.

"Will you never forgive me?" Edward looked so dejected and lost. "I didn't mean for those things to happen to you. I would have protected you and your son with my very life. I still love you! I never stopped Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" We both turned towards the voice, and there stood Tanya in all her beautiful fury looking murderous at me. It was inevitable; I started laughing so hard at her expression, although I was the only one that found it comical. This only pissed her off more, which in turn, made me laugh harder. "Edward, what are you doing?" Tanya was still screaming. Edward hung his head in shame which caused me to laugh harder.

"I just wanted to talk to her Tanya. I thought if there was no one else around she would drop the hard act and talk to me," Edward pleaded with his eyes for her to understand his fucking lies.

"You left her Edward. Why would she want to talk to you?" Hmm? Tanya made a valid point. Edward's shoulders fell in defeat, and he apologized to his wife. While he was approaching Tanya apologizing, Edward tried to take her into his embrace and she slapped him. Obviously, he let her do that, but I couldn't help it, I started laughing again. At this moment, Peter made his presence known.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Peter stepped into the room. I don't know why he looked so sad, it's not like we were mates. We had a sex twice, after feeding, so it was only natural. Of course, the rest of the Cullens were here too. _Don't they ever do anything separate?_

"None of your business, Peter," I said defensively; I didn't have to explain myself to him.

"It is my fucking business if you are trying to sleep with other people." Tanya looked furious at this statement. Oh, the drama. I don't have time for this. I walked away from the drama and made it right outside the back door of Town Hall until everyone else caught up with me. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Fuck off Peter! We are not mates, I don't owe you shit!" Trying to walk away, I was stopped by Peter who looked livid.

"Because you won't let it happen!" He screamed at me.

"Why would I want to be mated? What's the point? You're going to leave anyway. I don't want or need a mate! Besides, everyone leaves." Edward flinched at this statement and red took over my sight; I became irate.

Another part of my brain was processing what else was happening. Tanya was clearly pissed at Edward, but was looking to take it out on me. The rest of them were just standing there, Jasper was the only one that looked ready to jump in and separate us if need be. Rosalie and Emmett were inching away from the drama probably looking for the right time to slip away unnoticed. It was smart on their part.

"Bella, I came here with the intention of explaining why I left and to apologize for those actions." My frame started shaking from the anger running through my veins.

"You made your feelings perfectly clear, Edward!" I said, with ice dripping from my tone. My gaze pointedly turned to Tanya. "Or in your time with your wife, have you forgotten the words you spoke to me?"

"You still should have looked for us. We all loved you; we would have taken care of you." Edward was shaking his head at his thoughts. "Why didn't you come looking for me?" Edward questioned desperately.

"Seriously? Why didn't I come looking for the family that abandoned me without so much as a 'fuck you'!" I scoffed, and the rest of the family finally felt the shame and looked down away from our confrontation. "Please. You're nothing to me; I feel nothing for any of you." I let my gaze fall on all the Cullens while I said this and lingered on Emmett and Alice, before bringing my attention back to Edward and looking him in the eye. "You all just happen to be the biggest mistake of my life, the biggest regret of my life. Are you happy Edward? You were right, I hate this fucking life, I hate everything in it and you most of all! If I hadn't met you Edward, none of this would be happening. I would be long gone, my body would be rotting in a fucking grave and I would be in heaven with the rest of my real family!" My breathing was out of control and the red haze was getting darker. I had to gain control; otherwise I was going to take this whole building down in my fury.

"Edward saved your life multiple times, how could you be so ungrateful?" Alice chimed in. Didn't she know when to keep her mouth shut?

"He saved me to leave me? You should have killed me the first time you met me or at least let Tyler's van do the job for you. I think everybody would have been a lot happier that way."

"That's enough!" Edward yelled. His voice never raised this loud to me, and took me by surprise. I didn't think he had it in him. "I left you to save you! I left while loving you. It took me a fucking century to move on with my existence!" I was speechless; I believed him when he left me. His emotions can't lie to me, and they are screaming sincerity which honestly pisses me off some more.

"That should be your family motto: Spare your life, screw your mind! Your leaving didn't save me; it ripped out my fucking heart and soul! I was a zombie for four months; I couldn't even tell you what happened during that time! You killed me long before Victoria ever found me!" Stopping my rant, I realized I was being sucked into the drama. I have been over this for years, sure it hurts to think about it, but I was over Edward. Seeing him is just bringing out a lot of hostility I still have.

"You need to stay away from her Edward." Tanya finally spoke up in a demanding tone.

"Love, I'm sorry for what you walked in on, but we should really talk about this privately," Edward said to his wife.

"Fine." She then turned her angry gaze on me. "You need to stay away from my husband!" She's weaker than me I know, but the soldier, the fighter in me tells me to defend. I sat a little straighter, more confident.

"Don't forget your place bitch. If I wanted him, you would have walked in on a very different scenario!"

"Bella, don't talk to her that way. Whether you like it or not, she is my wife and you will not address her in that manner," Edward said with authority.

This was too much for me, and I snapped. I lunged at Edward without even thinking about it. He was actually putting up a decent fight; he must have had some practice with Jasper over all the years. As we rolled around on the ground, Edward was yelling at me to stop and control myself, Peter was just standing there looking quite mad. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Tanya were trying to get to us, but they were no match for my shield.

"You win, Bella! I surrender!" Edward screamed, as I was about to bite his neck. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't forget your place either, asshole! I fought with you because I needed to release the physical anger inside me. Remember, if I wanted you dead, you would be," I said with an eerie calm that made the Cullens shiver in response.

Standing and brushing off my clothes, I needed to hunt after all this crap. "Did you hunt?" Peter was still angry and projecting it straight at me. Fuck him. I shrugged and started towards Canada.

**PPOV**

Bella walked away without looking back. I desperately wanted to follow her, but I was too angry to be in her presence right now. She'll come back to the house, so I'm not worried if I'll see her again. Edward was apologizing to Tanya for his behavior, and she walked away from the family dry sobbing and pushing him away from her.

"Well, I guess we should make a donation to the city for the damage to Town Hall," Carlisle mused out loud.

"Yes, dear. I'll take care of it tomorrow. Let's go hunting." Carlisle and Esme left with their hands laced together. Everyone was taking their leave and Alice and Rosalie were next.

"I'm going home to get a car and go to the mall in Seattle. Do you want anything Jasper?" Alice asked this time.

"No, darlin', I'm going to stay behind." They kissed tenderly and Alice grabbed Rosalie's hand and they were gone.

Emmett, Jasper, and I headed back to the house at a human pace. Emmett strayed to drain a buck and shortly joined us. Instead of stopping at the house, we went to the stream behind the house and sat at the boulders.

"Peter, you gotta bring her back to us," Emmett said softly out of nowhere. "It's hard to accept that it's Bella. I miss my little sister too." Emmett continued in his soft tone.

"It's not that simple. I wish it was. Believe me, I wish it was. I feel this incredible pull to her. Jasper and Alice both agreed that it sounds like a pull to a mate. After accepting that and trying to embrace it, I started to wonder why Bella doesn't feel the same thing. Even through her darkness, shouldn't she feel it?"

Everyone fell quiet lost in their thoughts. "Maybe, her darkness goes beyond what you went through Jasper. Maybe, it will take more than to just show up; with her you have to show her. She keeps insisting that you are going to leave…prove her wrong."

With his words, I had just the thing to try and break through her walls. Hopefully, this will work. I thought we had a common understanding, but apparently it's going to take more than having sex to convince her that she is my mate.

"What the hell was going on with her and Edward in there?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I think she was testing how far she could go. She is over Edward. I don't need to feel her emotions to know that. The way she talked about her son and this Jacob clearly showed she had moved on. Maybe she sees him as a conquest. He always denied her a physical relationship when she was human, and now that there's nothing holding him back, she wants to test him again," Jasper stated his theory on that situation.

That made sense and clearly must be true, even Emmett was agreeing with Jasper's assessment. This is one of those things that I have to let go. As much as the man in me doesn't want to, I have to do things differently with Bella. I want to be hers in every way possible and vice versa. _Emmett's right, I have to prove her wrong._

Over the past few weeks, the Cullens have been working on their house. Of course, I've been helping out in various rooms, and I also took on the guest room where I was staying most the time. I tried to spend as much time as possible with Bella. I'm the only one that Bella lets into the basement and I know it hurts the Cullens, but it boosts my ego that maybe she is interested in me, hopefully interested enough not to cheat.

Since I'm the only one she sleeps with, that should give me a hint that she's interested in me. We've had sex once more since the last time, but it was after feeding and rough like the first time. It makes me feel like a convenience, but I have hope that she is interested in me still.

We haven't talked about the incident with Edward; actually nobody has spoken about that incident. Edward was constantly avoiding eye contact with her, although it seemed like Bella was trying to get him in trouble.

Bella has given up on enforcing her current name. After the incident with Edward, everyone resumed calling her Bella. She continued to glare at the guilty parties, but eventually just rolled her eyes and walked away.

The first week, I started spending time in her room and she wouldn't say anything to me, occasionally she'd glance at me, but I paid her no attention. I would continue to read my book and just be with her. The pull I felt to her was only satisfied if I was in close proximity.

Honestly, I was content to sit here and say nothing. Apparently, Bella was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with our situation. The first time she spoke to me, I was so stunned I didn't answer right away.

This led us to today. I was sitting in the old recliner in the middle of the room while Bella was lying on her stomach on the full size bed in the corner. From the looks of her room, I can tell that she is a soldier. There is barely anything in the room except for the essentials: a chair, a bed, and a light. Although none of this was necessary for a vampire, it was nice to have. There was a bookcase against the wall next to the door, and there was a small collection of classics and what looked like a safe deposit box on one of the shelves.

"Do you remember your human life?" Bella asked, without any warning.

"I don't remember much. I remember I had a brother and sister, but I can't remember their names. Texas was my motherland, although again I can't remember what city I was from." I paused, lost in my memories.

"Do you remember your parents?" I shook my head still lost in my thoughts trying to remember my sister and brother.

"Over the centuries, I've lost bits and pieces of my memories. How is it that you remember so much of your human life?" I prodded, hoping not to turn this conversation negatively.

"I think there are multiple factors that contribute to my retained memories. When I was created, I had a mental shield. I think that was the only ability that was mine. During my transformation, I think the shield protected my mind which included my memories. Then most of the memories I have are of heinous events, and I was thinking of most of them during my transformation and after, while I was in that grave. That's just my opinion though, nobody has really ever been able to explain what I'm capable of," she sighed heavily, and I realized this is the longest I've heard her speak without any anger or animosity against anyone. "It's only fitting that I didn't fit in with anyone as a human, and now I don't fit in anywhere as a vampire. I was a freak then, as I am now." She started lightly giggling at her assessment.

"I don't think you're a freak, you're amazing. The sheer amount of strength you posses is inspiring." With intensity I didn't know she had, she stared at me warring with herself, over what…I don't know.

"Well, I may not agree with you, but I can appreciate the compliment. Thank you." She said the last part softly and looked away from me. A small smile played on my lips knowing that she understood and heard me.

"You're welcome."

Bella continued to question me about my past, but steered clear on my wife, Charlotte. Understanding why she was avoiding my dead wife, I never brought her up either. I was making so much progress with her that I didn't want to talk about anything too negative. Although when she asked me about my time in the Southern Wars, I conceded figuring as long as we weren't talking about her fucked up history she would stay pleasant. However, I wanted to talk about happier things, something that would make her laugh.

"For some strange reason, I remember this specific moment when I was very young. I had to be eight or nine and my brother was a year older than me, but my birthday was one week before his. My brother and I couldn't understand why he was older than me when my birthday was before his. At our age, we couldn't grasp the concept that he was born a whole year before me," I was laughing through the retelling of my memory, and I was blessed with the most precious sound; Bella's laughter.

"That's precious. Only kids." She had a genuine smile on her face, there was no mask or the rage she carried, and it was the woman I wanted to know.

"You have a beautiful smile." I complimented softly, kind of scared of her reaction to the compliment. Her face fell blank and I thought she was going to lose it, but shockingly she thanked me. More progress…hopefully this will lead us somewhere. I still have a plan in place to truly break through the ice queen routine, but now isn't the time for that. Soon…

**AN: ** This is going to make some of you sad and I'm sorry, but my posting schedule will be irregular. I am building a new division within the company I work at from the ground up and I am putting in some serious hours. Last week was manageable, but this week was torture. I put in over 70 hours including weekends. I've hardly had any time to myself, let alone write.**

**I don't know when I will have time to write, or if I will even be awake/aware enough to write. So please be patient. I will update as soon as the next chapter is beta'd.**

**Plus, I think I may have a bit of writer's block. I've been stuck on chapter 13 and 14 since I started my break.**

**Anyway, I promise to finish the story. I will update my profile to let you guys know what's going on and what to expect from me. I hope you guys stick around.****

**Okay guys…makes sure you check out my poll. It's a pretty close call right now. This poll will determine the rest of the story, so make sure you put your two cents in. Do you want to see the Volturi? Yes or no poll; I always welcome your PM's though. I will probably take the poll down next Saturday, and continue to write my story.**

**Oh…check out the awesome banners that Jadiona set up for me and check out these fic: **

_**Eternity Games **_**by: **_**Tamilya – **_**I love how she uses Victoria; great spin.**

_**Growing Pains **_**by: **_**dacoops **_**– Totally in love with this story. I love Bella learning things on her own!**


	13. KISS

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: I'm very excited about this chapter guys! The lemon in this chapter fueled the whole story, so I hope everyone likes it. How this lemon turned into a tragic story, I have no idea! LOL!**

**My beta, VixenNator is the shit! Give her props for fueling the fire; she gave me a log with Esme and Bella. **

**Don't read at work! ;)**

_Last time on MUE:_

"_You have a beautiful smile." I complimented, softly kind of scared of her reaction to the compliment. Her face fell blank and I thought she was going to lose it, but shockingly she thanked me. More progress…hopefully this will lead us somewhere. I still have a plan in place to truly break through the ice queen routine, but now isn't the time for that. Soon…_

**PPOV**

**KISS**

Bella and I have been talking more and more, mostly we have been talking about fighting strategies and what battles we have won. One afternoon, Jasper came to the stream, and joined the conversation.

"The Civil War is what brought me pride. Fighting with my brothers, while tragic, was one of the best times in my existence. We had good times…obviously after the battles, we would come out for the night and play card games, smoke, drink and tell stories. It was a carefree time around the camp," Jasper said wistfully, remembering a different time.

Bella was a little stiff when Jasper initially joined our conversation, but after watching him speak, she couldn't doubt the sincerity of his presence; he simply wanted to talk.

"What was the worst battle for you? Win or lose?" Jasper questioned. Bella took a moment to think about it; she had a lot to go through seeing she has been fighting for two hundred years.

"The first battle was the most difficult. I had a hard shell by that time, but watching children die reminded me of my own child. I ended up killing half of Maria's newborns because of the rage those thoughts sent me in, and I couldn't control my gift very well. There were only a handful of newborns attacking children, but like I said, I was enraged and took out half of her army." Bella raised her head. "That's when Maria started respecting me and put me in charge at her right hand. While I was on the battlefield children were set free." It was pleasing to know even at her darkest time she had some compassion for someone. "What about you, Peter?" Bella requested, not making eye contact with any of us.

"There wasn't a specific battle that strikes me as difficult. Leaving Jasper and moving forward with Charlotte was hard. I may have taken off with Charlotte, but I still cared about Jasper. At first, I thought it was just as a comrade, as a soldier, but after we left I realized I loved him as a brother; that's mainly why we came back for him. I couldn't leave my brother in that world when I knew there was something so much more out there." Using my arms to gesture towards the woods around us, I noticed Bella was staring at me with her head resting on her knees.

"Jasper was lucky to have you." Jasper sent me his love and appreciation. I gave him a quick nod and turned my attention back to the beauty before me.

"Yes, I think we are both very loyal to each other. We have both given each other something that no one else can. He gave me Charlotte and our freedom, and I showed him another way to live." Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know what loyalty feels like. I know fear and lust will accomplish what you need," Bella said absentmindedly. "I don't know what safe feels like." She wrapped her arms around her legs and continued to rest her head on her knees.

Jasper and I looked at her sympathetically, but I'm sure Jasper was covering our emotions as to not upset her. We were all lost in our thoughts; I couldn't stop thinking about the first few weeks after Charlotte and I had left Maria's army. They were beautiful; we were both like kids seeing the world for the first time. It was magical, the only difference between that and Bella is we knew that's what we wanted. Bella doesn't seem to have a problem with anything, at least that's what she is showing on the outside. Sometimes I wish I had Edward's ability, so I could see into her mind, but then again even Edward couldn't see her mind. Jasper took it upon himself to change the subject to the present and stop focusing on the past, which none of us really seemed to want to remember.

"What I am most impressed with you is your fighting skills. Most vampires with powerful or lethal abilities lose the motivation or skill to fight. They all assume that it's not needed or they assume that they will always win because of the ability they possess, but you fight like a champ." Jasper told Bella in an awed tone.

"I didn't want to be one of those vampires you just mentioned; I knew to be the best I had to keep my fighting skills up as well as fine tuning my abilities. With my fighting skills and ability, I am quite lethal. I am more dangerous than all the Volturi," Bella said nonchalantly, starring at nothing. Bella stood and brushed the back of her pants off. "I need to hunt, would you boys like to join me?"

"With all due respect Bella, try hunting with me once? Before you tell me to fuck off," Jasper said just as she was opening her mouth to protest, I'm sure, "nobody else has to join me and you, or Peter if you'd like. I'm not trying to change your feeding habits; I would never attempt such a thing. I just want to show you a different way." Bella gave Jasper an awkward stink eye looking him up and down. After much glaring, she looked at me.

"Only if he hunts with us," she demanded. Oh fuck! I don't want to do that shit. Jasper turned his gaze onto me, pleading with his eyes. Then I felt his influence. That fucker! I grumbled out a 'fine', and ran ahead of them. Bella was laughing at my tantrum, and I wouldn't let them see it, but a smile was slowly stretching across my face. I'd do anything to hear that sound.

Jasper stopped somewhere in the forest, and turned towards Bella. "Alright, now I know it doesn't smell as good…" Bella cut him off.

"Don't need the lecture old man," Bella said smugly, while passing him and patting him on the back. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" Bella turned that fake shit on me and said, "You first."

This fucking sucks! The genuine smile on her face told me she knew exactly what she's doing. She was probably hoping that I refused, so that she would too. For that amazing woman, I'm up for anything.

Not bothering to search for the most appealing thing, I grabbed the first animal that crossed my path. Fucking deer was disgusting. Hysterical laughter echoed from behind me; I dropped the deer and turned towards Bella.

"You should see your face!" She choked out through her laughter. Jasper couldn't contain himself either because her laughter was contagious. Jasper knew just like I did that she didn't laugh this way often, and this scene and sound should be cherished. "Does it taste good?" She asked, goading me, and I growled in response. That just caused her to laugh harder.

When the hysterical laughter at my expense came to an end, Bella started sniffing the air. She took off in the opposite direction of the deer saying 'fuck deer'. Jasper drained a buck as we followed Bella at a safe distance, of course. She may not be a newborn, but she was a fighter, and you don't get too close to these types of people when they feed.

Jasper and I broke through the brush at the same time from different areas. Bella had come across a bear, and one hell of a big bear. "Emmett will be jealous that you found this on your first time out." Bella snorted, and wasted no time playing with the creature. She immediately lunged for the bear's throat, and drained him quickly.

"God, that was wretched! Why would you choose that? I mean, if you really value human life that much, do what Peter's doing, and get rid of the scum," Bella said with a disgusted tone, and now it was my turn to laugh at her face. "Fuck off Peter!" She said with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth; I decided not to push my luck with her anger, and started stifling my laughter.

"It's not our place to play God," Jasper answered after my laughter died down.

"Yeah, I've heard that bunch of crap from Edward. Spare me the bullshit," Bella said shaking out her body like a dog would shake water off their body.

While Bella walked away, Jasper grabbed the bear and started walking in her direction. "What are you doing with that?" Bella demanded.

"Emmett will be annoyed, but proud that you snatched this on your first time out. I wanted proof," Jasper explained like this was obvious.

"No, I don't need evidence of this little excursion. Drop it, and I will bury it." Bella demanded once again. Jasper sighed in frustration and dropped the bear at her feet.

By the time we reached the stream, Bella and Jasper were arguing over strategy and battle tactics. I would chime in with my own opinion, but they were in a very heated debate. After a while, they started sparring to prove whose theories were more accurate.

After letting them know I was heading for the house, I took off. I was looking forward to taking a shower and preparing my room for company. My goal is to get Bella to come to my room for a change; I think that is the next step in her progress for letting me in her life. I entered her room freely, and I wanted her to do the same to me, or at least I want her to have that option.

Before I could get to my shower, Emmett started laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I asked, truly confused on what he found humorous.

"How was the deer?" I rolled my eyes at the bear of a man, and started walking away.

"Bella bagged the biggest bear you've ever seen Emmett." His face dropped and looked like a pouting child.

"No way! I don't believe it." Jasper was afraid of that, that's why he wanted evidence as Bella put it. With a shrug, I walked away continuing to the shower that was calling my name.

After my shower, I made my room more appropriate for company. Then I headed to see if the two God's had killed each other yet. I was too busy with my personal errands that I didn't notice the Cullen's leave the house.

The Cullen's with the exception of Edward and Tanya were already watching the sparring match. I took my place by Alice and said nothing. Emmett kept cheering on Bella, and Jasper would give Emmett an annoyed look. _They weren't really fighting; there wasn't going to be a winner or loser. Big oaf!_

When they finally finished, I followed Bella to her room and we took up our usual places; I took the recliner and she was on her bed. We were both reading books when a thought occurred to me, "Why did you stay with Maria?"

Bella looked up from her book which showed me she heard me, and then stared blankly at the wall. "Isn't it obvious," she said with a shrug. "I hate myself. I wanted to die, and what better way to die then fight in a war. Plus, two hundred years is a long time with nothing to do, I had to occupy my time somehow."

"You have to forgive yourself," I stated bluntly, not really thinking about what I said before I said it.

"Excuse me?" Bella was already livid, and I didn't want to go down this path tonight.

"Never mind," I insisted, I tried ending that argument right away. Luckily, for me she ignored my comment and let it slide, for now.

The months I've spent with Bella have been wonderful, and beyond anything I ever imagined. During the last few months, Bella and I have spoken more than I hoped for. What pleased me the most was the active interest she took in my history; although I can't remember much of my human life, it was still nice to discuss what I could remember. It warmed my cold heart every time she asked something about my past.

Bella hasn't opened up to any of the Cullen's; she will make conversation with Jasper, and that's it. Emmett tried to engage her a couple times, but failed miserably. After Emmett's attempt of winning over Bella, he ended up hanging in a tree, upside down.

After the incident in the library, Edward has not spoken to her at all, I could see the longing in his eyes to talk to her, but this is the best for everyone. Respecting his wife should be his first priority, and I think he realized that after the library incident.

Everyone has settled into a dysfunctional routine. The Cullens' were still dragging out the repairs on the house. They have been at this for months, and they don't plan on finishing anytime soon. I don't want Bella to leave, but there is a part of me that doesn't understand why she is still at the Cullens' house. The obvious answer would be she has nowhere else to go, but she's been a nomad before, and I'm sure it wouldn't bother her to do it again.

Today, the Cullen's were taking a break. Of course, no one needed one, but Emmett wanted to play baseball or football. However, the woman didn't want to play those games. In the end, everyone compromised on volleyball.

"Bella?" I lightly knocked on Bella's door.

"Yes, come in."

"I'm sure you heard, but I wanted to invite you to the volleyball game," Bella opened her mouth to protest; I could see it in her eyes that she was going to refuse. "I don't want you there for the Cullens; I want you to accompany me to the volleyball game." My eyes beseeched her.

She rolled her eyes and they showed annoyance, but there was the slightest smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "When are you leaving? I have to change."

Bella walked to the backyard, where I was waiting for her. She looked absolutely amazing. She was wearing her normal attire; she had a blood red tank top and short black bicycle shorts. Her clothes looked like they were painted on her body. I started getting hard just taking in her appearance. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had sandals on.

A few months ago, she got around to going shopping and Alice was devastated when Bella refused her company. Bella went to the closest Wal-Mart and picked up a few things; I think she went to Wal-Mart to piss off Alice.

Since the first moment I met Bella, I thought she was beautiful; I referred to her as a goddess. After the first time she took a shower, I was amazed at what I saw. She simply glowed; she was radiant.

The Cullen's went ahead of us to the clearing where they play their games. Bella came to my side and asked if I was ready. "You are breathtaking," I complimented Bella as I leaned in and kissed her neck, lingering a little longer than necessary.

"Thank you. Let's go." Bella finally learned to just accept compliments from me, instead of denying or arguing with me every time. I laced my hand with hers and we were off.

Bella didn't want to play; I figured she wouldn't want to. Esme usually sits out, so her and Bella were over to the side of the make shift court.

The volleyball game was a lot of fun, I have to admit. My wish was for Bella to join us, but baby steps are what she needed to do. I'm grateful that she even came with me. The teams were Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Tanya; my team was Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and myself. The clearing was split in half and the 'court' took the whole clearing. Actually, everyone was having a good time. Everyone on the 'court' was laughing and talking; Esme chimed in with the talking and also took over as the referee.

Bella was a different story. She didn't look like she was having a bad time with everyone, but she didn't look happy either. She looked like she was standing guard of her army, quite honestly. She was standing several feet away from Esme with her arms across her chest. Then I took notice of her eyes, and my assumption was right. She was standing guard over our game. Her eyes were constantly darting to every inch of the clearing we were in. God knows how many abilities she has, so who knows how she tracks or keeps watch. I remembered when the Cullen's came back that Bella was aware of their presence before the rest of us realized.

Multiple times during the game, I tried convincing Bella that she should join the game. She refused each time, but blessed me with a small smile and turned back to her watch. I talked to her occasionally trying so desperately to get her to laugh like when we are alone, but apparently she wasn't letting her guard down in front of the Cullen's. I was disappointed, but nothing unmanageable; I was happy she was here.

For about five minutes the sun peeked through a cloud and reminded me that we sparkle. Not paying attention, I didn't understand why there were a few gasps throughout the group until I looked up, and saw Bella. The scars were reflecting the light differently than Jasper, I caught Jasper looking, but he quickly gained his composure and turned his attention back to the game. Most of the Cullen's were trying not to stare; except Emmett.

With one remark, one sentence, Emmett accomplished what I have been trying all day. While the sun was out Emmett was the only one staring at her which caused her to glare at him. "What?" Bella demanded.

"Bells, you look like a disco ball! How cool is that?" Everyone including myself stopped breathing waiting for her livid response. Bella looked down, and laughed which caused everyone to smile; Emmett was joyous. I didn't need Jasper's ability to know. He was absolutely beaming that he caused her to laugh. Bella held her arms out and twisted them, and this caused more reflections on her skin.

"Huh? I guess I do." Bella said, looking at Emmett. Everyone started breathing again and continued our game.

The game was coming to a close with my team in the lead by ten. Emmett was steaming and Edward's competitive side was showing; it was funny as hell. They were trying to get the girls to be as passionate as them, and it wasn't working. Bella was still standing watch, and in the back of my mind I acknowledged this as Bella showing the Cullen's that she cared. If she didn't care she wouldn't be watching for unknown threats, right? Esme continued to steal sideway glances at Bella, and she finally gave in, and tried talking to her.

"What are you looking for Bella?" Esme asked, honestly curious. I knew this was private, and I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but everyone on the field had one ear in their direction.

"Nothing." Esme looked down thinking of some other way to make small talk, but was coming up with nothing. Suddenly, Esme had this determined resolve on her face, and turned fully to Bella.

"Bella, may I approach you?" There was this confidence and strength that I have never heard before from Esme. Her tone caused everyone to turn to Bella and Esme, and blatantly eavesdrop on their conversation.

Bella's eyes narrowed at her intentions, but agreed none the less. Esme slowly approached her with her eyes down in a submissive gesture. "I'm not going to apologize for my actions because what's done is done." Bella raised her eyebrow in interest at Esme's approach. Edward and Alice had been very adamant with trying to apologize for their actions, and Bella wouldn't hear it; hopefully everyone here is learning something. "It was a bad decision, and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. All I can tell you is I missed you." Esme finished looking Bella in the eye with the last part.

"Did you miss me as much as your human son?" Bella asked calculated. Esme's mouth popped open.

"I…well…" Esme shook her head trying to form a coherent sentence. "I love all my children the same, Bella. I don't love one more than the other."

"My ass! You clearly chose your _first born _over me_," _Bella said with a sneer and Esme flinched. "I understand; I do." Bella came closer to Esme looking quite compassionate and it worried me. "He was your son, your family, that's what family does for one another. If I was considered your family, you wouldn't have been able to leave me so easily." Carlisle started moving closer towards his mate, but Jasper grabbed his arm and slightly shook his head to his father. "Please don't insult me by calling _me _your child."

"That's not true, Isabella! We left with the best of intentions. I was devastated when we left you! I cried for months, Carlisle had to hold me for hours!" Esme's voice kicked up an octave.

"I cried for months too Esme and I did it alone." Bella's eyes got colder and harder as their conversation continued.

"Nothing hurt me more than too discover that my children had died, when I discovered my children were dead, my world fell apart. Certainly, you can relate to that. My human son died and I was so devastated that I tried to kill myself! And you…" Esme trailed off. "I don't think I ever got over that pain. I felt responsible for your death, and that tore me apart inside," Esme said, the last part strong which was unexpected. "I'd give anything to have both of you back." Oddly, Bella snorted at this statement.

"Spare me…apparently we were the lucky ones." Bella looked at the rest of the Cullen's one by one, "I'll tell you one thing," Bella started while taking a step away from Esme. "It's a good thing your kid got out when he could because with your parenting skills, he would have been one fucked up kid." This time my mouth dropped opened, I couldn't believe Bella said that. So many emotions were flying through Esme's eyes, and Carlisle tried going to her again, but Jasper held him in place.

Esme opened her mouth to say something, and then snapped it closed quickly. Without warning, Esme swiftly slapped Bella across the face with enough strength to move Bella's head to the side.

Bella's body immediately tensed her jaw tight, and her eyes on fire. She looked at Esme with murder in her eyes. It was a tense moment with both of them looking at each other, and then Esme walked away. Bella was starring at nothing, just the empty space Esme had previously occupied.

Her eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. Carlisle was able to catch her gaze as she looked up. He shrugged away from Jasper and walked away. The rest of the family followed suit, and turned their backs on her. Bella continued to stare at nothing for hours, and I stood by her side while she figured out whatever she needed to.

We must have stood there for hours with Bella staring at nothing. After hours of standing there, I got bored and attempted to get Bella's attention by saying her name, but it didn't work. She didn't flinch or bat an eye. Placing a hand on her lower back, I attempted to guide her towards the house, and surprisingly, it worked. With my hand on her back, I grabbed her elbow with my other hand, and at a human pace we walked back to the house.

When we arrived at the Cullen house and the first thing I noticed was the Cullens weren't home. As this registered with Bella, I noticed her head tilt up slightly. She was holding her head high and attempting not to be bothered by the missing Cullen's.

Bella continued to follow my lead; I guided her up the steps to my room. There was a guest bedroom on the second floor with an adjoining bathroom. My bedroom was completely remolded. Bella didn't pay too much attention to this room when she went on her rampage years ago, so I finished this room quickly. The Cullens tastes were a little more extravagant than mine, so their rooms were taking longer.

Instead of looking like a guest bedroom, it looked like my room. Esme would probably always keep it this way now, though. She has other guest bedrooms, but she has always wanted me to join them after the death of Charlotte.

It was quite a beautiful room. One wall was all windows like many rooms in this house. There was a kind size bed facing the windows and night stands on either side of the bed. There was a flat screen mounted to the wall across from the bathroom, and a chest next to the bathroom door. There was a small collection of books on top of the chest that Alice bought for me the last time she went shopping.

The walls were painted a lovely shade of sage and the floors were dark hardwood. Esme didn't agree, but I insisted on black drapes. She said it wouldn't match with the room, but considering I was planning on a black comforter set for the bed, it would be fine. Sure enough, I got my black comforter set. I didn't do anything in the bathroom. I have towels, soap, shampoo and conditioner. Esme can decorate the room when I leave.

Bella hadn't said anything since her words to Esme, and I didn't think she was reading to talk yet. I left her in the middle of my room and started a bath for her in the bathroom. Bella was sitting on my bed still starring at nothing. I guided her and left her in the bathroom, explaining that she could take a bath if she wanted to. Before closing the door, I brought her some clothes; I gave her a pair of my boxers and a tank top. She looked at the clothes when I placed them on the sink, and that was progress. I told her to take her time, and closed the door.

Bella stood in the bathroom for fifteen minutes before she emerged herself in the tub. I felt satisfied and proud. Whether she admits it or not, she trusts me. She allowed me to guide her home and to my bedroom. The smile on my face would probably hurt after a while if I were human, but there was nothing I could do about that. Then something occurred to me…

My plan was already in motion without me even realizing it. Hopefully, Bella would open up and allow me to show her everything. This is the best. I thought when I put my plan into motion it was going to seem forced and insincere, but this is perfect. My excitement started to build as Bella drained the water and stepped out of the bathtub.

"The clothes were considerate," Bella said as she exited the bathroom. She slowly walked over to the windows and admired the view. "You have a nice view from your room," she said conversationally. This floored me; she was trying to make conversation with me.

"Thank you." I graciously accepted her compliment while taking a step closer. She walked to the middle of the window and stopped. Here was my chance…

"I've been meaning to ask you something." My voice was thick with lust, and she immediately picked up on it. A slow, but sultry smile formed on her face and her eyes smoldered at me. "But I didn't know how to address it." By now, I was a couple steps in front of her, and my body ached to reach out for her.

A low, but lust filled growl started in her chest, and she pushed her body against mine. I started shaking my head no and slightly pushed her back by her shoulders. Her facial expressions immediately changed to confusion. "I don't want to fuck you Bella, I don't want to have sex, or simply screw you." I took a deep breath before continuing, "I want to make love to you." Her confusion fell away, and a blank stare took its place.

Bella started shaking her head, clearly at a loss for words. My body, moving on its own reached out for her face to cradle her soft cheeks, but she took a step back, retreating from my offer. Fortunately, I wasn't easily deterred.

As I matched her retreat with a step forward, I started talking to her. "Bella, I want to make love with you." Bella took a step back. "I want to caress every inch of your porcelain skin." I took a step forward. "I want to hear you scream out in pure ecstasy." She retreated again. "I want to feel your hands caress me as well." I followed her forward. "I want to slowly push in and out of you until you plead with me to go faster." She continued to move backwards. "I want to run my tongue against your nipples, your clit and your lips." My body chased her of its own accord. "Most importantly, I want to kiss your lips." Bella took her last step back until her back was against a wall. "I want to run my tongue against your lips; I want to feel our tongues tangle together." I took my last step forward; I was inches away from her body, and the air filled with sexual tension that couldn't be denied. As I leaned my face towards her, her mask fell away, and venom filled her eyes. "When I kiss you, I want to muffle your cries of pleasure; I want to swallow my name on your lips."

Bella wouldn't meet my eyes, so I slowly and tenderly put my finger under her chin to tilt her face up. "I want you Bella. Not just Bella or the soldier in you; I want all of you. I want to know the soldier, the God that resides in you." Removing my finger from her chin, I slowly moved my hand over her heart. "I want to know the woman inside that is passionate, intelligent and determined. I want to know your playful side, I want to hear your beautiful laughter; I want to continue to know your sexual side. I want it all, Bella."

Taking a second to pause, I let all this information sink in. Her head began to shake no, and I couldn't have that. I took a deep, but unnecessary breath to steel myself. Looking into her eyes, I saw everything I wanted; if only she'd let me have it. "There's nothing good in me," Bella whispered looking into my eyes.

"You've already used that argument, what else you got?" I said quickly, and was rewarded with a twitch of her lips.

"I don't know if I remember how to kiss," Bella blurted out quickly. I smiled at the thought of teaching her.

"I would love to be the one to remind you." She opened her mouth to speak again, but I was already leaning in, ready to take the plunge into the unknown. She lost her words as she watched me descend on her, and then closed her mouth again.

An inch away from those sweet lips, she pulled back slightly. I raised my eyes to meet hers, but found that she was looking at my mouth. She must have felt my gaze because she looked up, and her eyes were pleading with me…for me to stop or continue, I wasn't sure.

Wetting my lips in anticipation, Bella shocked me, and started to lean in towards me; my breathing hitched. Suddenly, she pulled back. It would seem she couldn't make up her mind. This time as I leaned in closer, my body made contact with hers. I heard a slight thud as Bella's head hit the wall, leaving no more room to retreat.

For a split second, I was nervous that she felt she had to kiss me considering our position. Disregarding that thought, I knew she would have stopped me by now. She's the God of Destruction for heaven's sake. If she wanted me to stop then she would have. This last thought actually gave me courage and confidence; she would be taking that next step with me, she's just scared.

With our bodies flushed together, and our breathing erratic, I brought my hand to her cheek, and she exhaled noisily and closed her eyes. I moved my face in front of hers, and hovered over her lips; I was so close that I could taste her sweet breath on my lips. I wanted her to be prepared, and I wanted to give her one last chance to tell me to back off. My thumb reached out, tenderly caressing her lips, and she shivered in response.

I landed the most tender , softest kiss known to man on those precious lips. At first, she didn't react. She allowed me to place a couple butterfly kisses on her lips. I decided to pull away to gauge her reaction, but as I started to pull away, her lips followed me and pressed against me.

My dead heart burst with uncontained joy as she started kissing me back. With the hand still on her cheek, my thumb rubbed lightly back and forth. My tongue reached out and caressed her lips begging for entrance.

She froze; stopped kissing and her body became stiff. In not so many words, Bella admitted she was scared because she hasn't kissed in over two hundred years; I expected this reaction. I moved my hand to the back of her neck and tangled my fingers in her soft hair. Every other kiss, I reached out with my tongue trying to show her how to kiss; I would pull her bottom lip into my mouth. The first time I did that, I heard her moan and it was the most delicious noise I have ever heard.

Finally, she opened her mouth to me, anticipating my tongue seeking hers out. We both moaned when our tongues made contact, and she quickly picked up my technique. When she felt comfortable, she deepened the kiss and wound her arms around my chest, hooking her hands behind my shoulders blades. This motion caused our bodies to become closer; I could feel the pressure from her breasts against my chest, and her nipples were hardening as our kissing continued.

Without needing to breath, I lost track of time. The sun was down, and the moon shined brightly into my room. Bella felt it was time to move on and grabbed my dick through my pants. I broke our kiss for the first time since we started, and gathered her hands in mine and secured them against the wall above her head. "Let me make love to you Bella?" I asked. Her eyes froze with mine, and she continued to stare.

Her eyes became soft, and a small smile curved her lips; I couldn't be sure what she was thinking, although I was ecstatic that I caused such a smile on her beautiful face. I leaned in for another kiss, and she immediately responded. Her response pleased me; it made my heart swell with love.

Her hands broke free from grip and ran up my chest, into my hair. She tugged slightly on my sandy blonde locks that caused a growl from me. After she freed her hands, I traced my hands down her sides, caressing the soft skin on her arms and the curve into her underarms. My thumbs lightly grazed the sides of her breasts and when I reached her waist, I wound my arms around her, pulling her tightly to me and lifted her off her feet. She gave a muffled squeal, and it shot to my dick and my heart simultaneously.

My destination was the bed; I backed her off the wall, and slowly made my way to it. I stopped when the back of her calves hit the mattress. Holding her in the air with one arm, I released my other from her waist, and swung my arm under her feet to carry her bridal style.

All the while, our lips never broke contact. _She was a really great kisser! _She was fighting for dominance now, chasing my lips when I would pull back.

I've seen her naked body multiple times, but this was different. I was showing her my love even if she didn't fully reciprocate it yet.

For the first time since I've met my goddess, she looked scared. She was exploring an area that she wasn't an expert or a God at. This was unchartered territory, and she trusted me enough to take the plunge together.

My body was screaming to take her and rush into her, but I wanted so much more than that; we had an eternity after all, there would be plenty of time for that. I removed her shoes and socks, kissing her feet when they became exposed. Bella stared at my face the whole time, watching my every movement; she was fixated on every caress and touch.

Next were her pants; I wanted to rip them off. However, I refrained from that action and slowly unbuttoned and lowered the zipper. She was wearing black cotton Hanes underwear, and the black contrasted beautifully against her skin.

In a gentlemanly gesture, I held out my hands to her hoping she would take them. She obliged me, and placed her tiny hands in mine. I pulled her into a sitting position, and reached for the hem of her shirt, silently asking for permission with my eyes to continue. Her dazzling smile was answer enough, and I removed her shirt. She was wearing a matching black cotton bra that held her girls up snuggly.

At vampire speed she was on her knees on the bed in front of me, lifting my shirt over my head. She caressed my chest in such a sensuous manner that it made my knees almost felt like jell-o. She started kissing my chest, running up to my neck, collar bone and back down. "I want to do the caressing," I said with a playful smirk.

"Didn't you say, 'I want to feel your hands caress me as well'?" She quoted me from earlier. _How I love this woman? Let me count the ways… _

"No, princess, I want this to be all about you," I stated firmly as I moved my hands to her hips. My eyes roamed her body. "God, you are so beautiful," I boasted as I ran my hand over her stomach tracing her scars.

As my middle finger started tracing a thick and deep scar, Bella's breath hitched and she halted my finger movements.

"When I said I wanted to caress you, I meant all of you," Bella started shaking her head. She was looking down and away from me. "I love all of you. Let go," I whispered. She slowly loosened her grip and released my hand as I continued my exploration of her skin. Her eyes were closed with a look of concentration, and her breathing was heavy.

Instead of using my hands, I replaced my hands with my mouth and kissed her everywhere: her chest, her stomach, neck arms, hips, ears and face. No part of her body was neglected. As I continued to kiss, the look of concentration smoothed out, and was eventually replaced with contentment.

Bella pulled my face away from her body and slammed her lips against mine. As we kissed, I removed her bra and she pushed her chest against mine. I ran my hands up and down her spine as she kissed me.

My dick was straining against my jeans, and it was becoming a little uncomfortable. I removed my hands from Bella and popped the button to my jeans. My jeans and boxers shredded under my fingers and lay next to Bella's clothes.

Bella reached for me and ran her fingers over the pre cum trickling out of my dick. Her touch was so soft and welcoming, I could hardly believe this was the same woman from the first time we had sex. There was an overall softness about her look and her touch that made me fall more in love with this woman.

As she continued her slow stroke on my dick, I lavished her breasts with all the attention and care a girl could need. Nibbling on her nipple caused her to speed up her strokes and my reaction was to growl. Her body shivered from my vibrations and the smell of her arousal was everywhere; I greedily inhaled every smell that drifted from her body.

My hands finally wandered to her underwear and I hooked my thumbs through the sides. I slowly slid them off her body. Bella lay on the bed once I got to her knees, so I could finish removing her underwear.

Calling her a goddess took on a whole new meaning. "You know, from the first moment I saw you I referred to you as a goddess," I said casually, as I climbed on the bed. Crawling to Bella gave me the greatest sense of anticipation; I'm assuming she felt the same way as her breathing turned to panting.

"Seeing you before me only convinces me that you are more than a goddess." I finished by resting my weight on her body and her pelvis automatically thrust upwards searching for me.

It was heaven to lay Bella on a bed and feel her beneath me. My dick was throbbing against her hot center, but I wanted to drag this out as long as possible. Honestly, a small part of me was scared that after this experience, Bella would not let me kiss her again. I needed to kiss her as much as possible…so that's what I did.

Capturing her lips in another passionate kiss, I started rubbing my dick against her center. I was rewarded with the smallest and most sensual moans I've heard from Bella. Having her moan into my mouth was such a turn on; every time our tongues made contact my excitement and love grew.

Bella's orgasm started to peak as I continued to rub my dick against her center. She was panting into my mouth and grabbing my ass, trying to pull me closer to her. "Inside Peter," Bella grunted, thrusting in a certain way to receive me. I moaned in response and started rubbing my dick into her quicker.

One hand stayed on her face to control the direction of our passionate kisses, and the other hand move down to her breast. I groped, caressed, pinched, and kneaded her breast and nipples.

Her orgasm rocked her body in spasms; her body she continued to twitch with each thrust against her center. When her body calmed, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Remaining in my new favorite position, I placed small butterfly kisses along her throat and chest.

Bella made a cute 'hmming' noise and returned her attention to me. She tried pushing me back, but I wasn't having that; she is the 'man' in charge in every aspect of her life. _Just this once, I want her to lay back and relax. _Shaking my head no, I pushed myself slightly off her body.

Bella's body glowed in the moonlight, and I couldn't hold back anymore. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, I ran my hand down her body. As my fingers grazed her folds, her body twitched and arched in response.

I grabbed my dick and rubbed it against her folds and clit. "Peter," Bella grunted, I smiled in response. I teased her entrance for a second, before slowly sliding inside her. We both moaned at the contact. Immediately, I set the pace slow and torturous. We were both breathing heavily and for the first time, I noticed Bella had her eyes closed.

Catching her lips between mine, I deepened the kiss immediately. Something in the air was changing; I could feel it to my very bones. As I continued to kiss her, Bella's moans got louder, her grip got tighter and the look of pleasure on her face deepened. Without realizing it, I was thrusting my tongue in rhythm with my thrusts and Bella slowly started to convulse again.

Bella broke our kiss and screamed to the high heavens and at the same moment this burst of lust, euphoria, contentment, and confusion came crushing into me and caused an orgasm to rip viciously through my body.

Instead of resting all my weight on Bella, I flipped us over and Bella rested on me. Still being joined, after making love was a wonderful feeling.

"You are magnificent," I observed softly, as I ran my fingers up and down her spine. Bella chuckled, and my world focused completely on that sound.

"Thanks, I guess. You did all the work, Peter." Bella chuckled and I laughed in return.

"Hmm? I suppose I did." My laughter died down along with Bella's.

"Bella?" I asked, and she nodded her head for me to continue against my chest. "Why were you confused afterwards?"

"You felt that, huh?" I didn't respond and waited for her to continue. "I don't know how I feel about you," she whispered. _I could live with that…for now. _"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked hesitantly. Again, I remained quiet, so she could collect her thoughts.

"Who was your first kill?" She questioned, searching my face.

"Honestly, my first kill was simple. Did I tell you Jasper is my sire?" I questioned. Interest sparked in her eyes and she shook her head no.

"He did. There was someone waiting for me when I woke up. I didn't feel the instinct to protect myself, or loneliness for those that wake up alone, and I certainly didn't feel lust towards Jasper. My first instinct was to drink, to kill, to satisfy the beast within." Bella smirked at my remark towards Jasper, but didn't say anything.

"It was a woman; she must have been in her twenties. That's all I really knew about her, after that I was trained to kill; trained to train newborns. It was a hard life, but from the outside it was a simple life." I finished looking at Bella. "What about you?"

"I didn't have anybody with me, as you know. From the Cullen's, I knew I could feed on animals. I did just that the first time out of my grave, as you know," she rushed through quickly.

"I was so focused on losing my son, losing Jacob that the thirst didn't even register on my mental radar. When Jacob kicked me out, I went to the Cullens and just sat there. I told you I sat there for eight months…waiting," she sighed heavily.

"I remembered the Cullens said the newborn thirst craze lasts a year. Therefore, I never strayed too far from the house. I was terrified of coming across a human. I was so disgusted with myself that it was also a form of punishment not to drink." Bella looked me in the eyes as she discussed her disgust.

"After a year, I thought I was ready to move on. I mean, I couldn't very well stay at the Cullen's for my existence, could I?" Bella was no longer looking at me, but was running her fingertips across my chest and stomach.

"One day after my year mark, I decided to just go and see where the world takes me. As I ran, I found a couple deer and drank them with no problem," Bella said softly. "I was so young and new, I didn't know any better. I ran head on to a farm with a family." This topic was making Bella sad, but I had a feeling she had never told this to anyone.

"There were so many animals: dogs, chickens, and cows. There were a man and woman, and their three children who all seemed to be under the age of ten." Bella's voice shook at the age of the children. I already knew where the story was going, but let her continue. "They were downwind from me at the time, so I managed to turn around and start walking in the other direction. I got a hundred yards away when the wind shifted and I embraced the monster I was." Bella casted her eyes down towards the foot of the bed, in what appeared to be shame.

"The father was closest to me and lost his life first. I drained him quickly without even realizing what I was doing. I remembered Edward talking about how good I smelled, but as a human sometimes I wondered if he was just being dramatic. My mind was lost and my body, my instincts took over as I killed their ten year daughter. The mother was huddled in her bedroom with her youngest children in her arms." Bella's breathing hitched at the memory she was walking me through and my heart broke for her; I honestly couldn't imagine knowing a different way of this life, and then having to go against it.

"The baby," she started whispering again and I closed my eyes knowing what was coming next. "She smelled so good. On the inside I was crying, screaming not to take the child from her mother's arms, but her blood was like nothing I've ever smelled. As I started stalking the baby, the mother got my attention by throwing shit at me." Bella chuckled, a humorless laugh.

"She begged me to leave her children alone. I never said one word to her. I looked at her like she was crazy because I knew they were all going to die, it was just a matter of the order they would die in. The mother wouldn't shut up, so I stripped her of her children and finished her off quickly. I guess the monster may have been doing her a favor; she didn't have to watch the rest of her children die." Bella started shaking whether from anger or despair, I couldn't be sure.

"I took the six year old next and she went quicker than the other because of how tiny she was. The baby," she started whispering again. "I saved her for last because she smelled so good. It was like drugs to an addict, I had to have her. I killed her slowly, she went down so smooth and had the sweetest blood I've ever tasted to this day. I dropped the baby and came back to my senses." Bella remained quiet and buried her face in my chest.

"I sat there for days crying in their house. I was covered in their blood; their house was covered in blood, as was their yard was. The house was imprinted with signs of the monster I was, and I fucking hated it. That was the last straw; I was lost. Bella no longer existed. Bella would have never done that. It was the first time that I realized that I was dead; I was no longer that girl." Bella didn't cry in my arms, but she sniffed once, and we didn't say anything else that night. Her trembling finally came down and she continued to keep her face in my chest. We stay tangled together on my bed, mixed between sorrow and passion while making love until the morning.

**AN: As I said, I'm really excited about this chapter, so let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to everyone for understanding my situation right now! I'll finish the story, but as stated, I can't guarantee regular updates! My reviews and readers declined; I hope people will stick with me through this craziness because I promise it will be a completed story one day!**

**Let me know how much you loved or hated it! Love you guys! **


	14. VOLTURI

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Thanks to my awesome bet, VixenNator. **

**There is a shot out to two of my readers that leave awesome reviews. Can you find it? **

**Sorry for the delay, more notes at the bottom. Thought you all would rather read the story than my boring life. **

_Last time on MUE:_

"_I sat there for days crying in their house. I was covered in their blood, their house was covered in blood, and their yard was. The house was imprinted with signs of the monster I was and I fucking hated it. That was the last straw; I was lost. Bella no longer existed; Bella would have never done that. It was the first time that I realized that I was dead; I was no longer that girl." Bella didn't cry in my arms, but she sniffed once, and we didn't say anything else that night. Her trembling finally came down and she continued to keep her face in my chest. We stay tangled together on my bed, mixed between sorrow and passion. _

**BPOV**

**VOLTURI**

"Peter, I think it's amazing that you want to make love to me. Truly, I do. But for the love of God, would you please fuck me?" I growled the last part hoping he would see reason and just bang me.

This brought him up short and his eyes grew darker. _Alright, that's what I'm talking about! _ I didn't say anything I didn't mean and with all the sincerity in my heart, I did appreciate that he wanted to make love to me. Fuck, that hasn't happened since Jacob! However, I needed a good ramming; somebody needed to thoroughly clean my pipes.

"Oh, Isabella," Peter whispered into my mouth. Ever since he convinced me to kiss him, that's all he wanted to fucking do. At least he has half a brain; he came to the realization on his own that kissing me in front of others is unacceptable. Thrusting my hips forward, I started kissing him back roughly.

"We can make love later, I promise," I practically begged him, although I would never admit to begging. Peter lost his focus for a second, and I pounced.

Being naked already, I was half way to getting what I wanted. My pouncing caused us to go tumbling through the forest; I managed to be the one landing on top. I ripped his shirt off effortlessly and took my time with his pants. As I slowly pulled down his pants, he started growling. I smiled in victory; my vampire had come out to play.

After removing his pants, I rested on my hands and knees and crawled up his body, making sure our bodies weren't touching. His eyes were completely black and fixated on my body, more specifically, the tips of my nipples brushing against his chest. He seemed to enjoy our kissing, so I gave him what he wanted, the way I wanted to do it. I kissed Peter roughly and aggressively, this caused him to moan into my mouth and his hands wound around my body. I captured his wrists and secured them above his head. Occasionally, I would dip my body low and brushed my sex against his rock hard erection. He would buck up every time, desperately searching for that friction we both wanted.

Breaking our kiss, I started trailing butterfly kisses down his body. I paid attention to his nipples as I went down and then I teased him by kissing right above his erection. Every time my lips touched his skin, his dick would twitch in anticipation. His thigh, hip, stomach and belly button received attention from my lips. Bringing my lips to his balls, I started tonguing them, and I caught sight of the juices flowing from his dick. From his balls, I tongued him to the tip of his dick, and when I finally allowed him in my mouth he hissed, grabbed the back of my head and twisted his fingers in my hair.

"God damn, Bella!" Peter exclaimed, loudly.

Never removing my mouth from him, I continued my pleasurable assault and he started to thrust into my mouth. The moans and growls escaping Peter were spurring me on, causing me to go faster and tighter. I've never received pleasure from my lover's noises, but Peter was making me lose control.

Peter was thrusting frantically into my mouth by now, and I stilled my movements. Both of his hands were in my hair holding my head as his thrusting got harder.

I couldn't understand the emotions flowing through me; I've performed this act for men before, but I've never been this turned on before. My juices were leaking down my leg in desperate need to feel the same thing going through Peter. No longer needing my hands because of Peter's thrusting, I moved one hand in between my legs. Massaging my clit, I elicited a moan of my own around his dick; Peter shuddered underneath me and looked at me. His eyes immediately zeroed in on my hand.

"Fuck Bella! You are so fucking gorgeous!" I brought myself to the edge, with the speed of a vampire. I broke Peter's hold on my head and slammed myself onto his erection. Different sounds erupted from both of us. As I rode him, he brought his hands to my breasts and continuously pinched my nipples causing me to go faster than I was.

"Peter," his name escaped my lips in a lust filled voice. Suddenly, he sat up, released my breasts and grabbed my hips and slammed me harder. My head fall back from the tightening in my stomach.

My body started twitching, and I knew my orgasm was close. "I don't want you to come until I'm ready," Peter said tightly, I whimpered at his demand. I was so close, but I wasn't sure if I could stop it. Moving my hips to a different angle in hopes that he would hit my clit with the thrusts, the mother fucker growled at me, and I growled in return.

He flipped us, so he was hovering over me. "Not until I say Bella," he commanded, and I fucking loved it. To make his point he started slowing his movements.

"Don't stop…Peter, don't…" I was begging. _Damn it all to hell! _I've never begged for anything in this life, and I never thought I would. My nails were digging into his back and he hissed.

Finally, I got the banging I was looking for. He sped his movements as he hooked my legs on his shoulders and hovered over me as close as possible. _Thank God vampires are flexible. _He flexed his toes out and balanced himself…then I got the ramming of a lifetime.

"Peter…fuck…" My body started convulsing like I've never felt before. I tried grabbing his lower back to still his movements, but he wasn't having it. He managed to get my hands secured above my head, and I started to see stars. Incoherent words were spilling from my mouth, and I could see Peter intently watching my face. "I…ugh…God…stop…I…God…can't handle…" The continuous stream of words flowed from my mouth and with every word Peter rammed me harder and faster.

My orgasm seemed to last forever; eventually Peter started twitching and slowed his movements. His body fell against mine and the unthinkable happen! I started to purr.

The God of Destruction was purring. Peter seemed to enjoy this and matched my purr with a sexy one of his own. Peter stayed inside me and began to nuzzle my neck with his nose, which caused my purr to gain volume. Inside, I was screaming to stop this, but my body was taking over for me at the moment. I wouldn't admit it to Peter, but it felt good to be in this position with him.

"That was indescribable," Peter mumbled into my neck, I hummed in satisfaction as he started kissing my neck, right below my ear. "I love the noises you make, your incoherency spurs me on and your pleading makes me feel like a God," Peter praised me.

"I didn't beg," I argued with a pointed stare. He chuckled at me, and then pushed some hair out of my face.

"Really? During our session, you didn't plead or beg me?" He questioned smugly.

"Not at all," I replied insistently. _I wasn't going to say otherwise._

Peter pulled back, with a smug smile, his gaze intent on my face, and he started grinding his hips into mine. "Ugh," I grunted, my eyes rolled behind my lids. I was so sensitive, and he was rubbing against the most sensitive spot.

His lips trailed down to my breast, he teased my nipple until it pebbled. Then he nipped at it until I started looking for friction. He denied me the friction I was looking for by pressing himself further into me and effectively pinning my lower body to the ground. He gathered both my hands in one of his while his other hand just ghosted around my frame, touching everything and nothing in particular.

In reality, I could have easily used my powers and pinned him to the ground effortlessly, but the look of satisfaction and pure joy on his face kept me locked underneath him. He looked like an angel, and I couldn't deny him what he was looking for; he wanted me to beg and plead. However, I am a stubborn bitch, and I don't give in easily. I also refused to use my powers in such an intimate moment.

Peter started rolling his hips against mine. With every roll, he hit the sensitive spots inside and my clit. Matched with the teasing of my nipple, I knew I wasn't going to last long. My breathing turned into panting and I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach, but couldn't stop the praise coming out of my mouth. "Yes…ugh…hmm…"

Then he stopped everything. He stopped rolling his hips and stopped moving his tongue and hand. My eyes flew open and looked into Peter's deep red eyes. "What the fuck?" I screamed. That smug fucking smile slipped into place, and I growled at him.

With that he licked the shell of my ear, causing me to shiver. "Did you beg me?" He questioned, against my ear, and I moaned. _So, this is how it was going to be? _

I opened my mouth to say no and he quickly restarted his hip rolling which effectively cut my speech off. He started nipping at my lips while speaking. "I think you begged Isabella."

Within seconds, I was so close to that shattering orgasm. I willed my body to finish before he stopped. This time as I started to convulse, he stopped. "Fucking shit Peter!" I yelled with need and desperation pouring from my tone.

This fucker had the nerve to laugh, "Did you need something princess?" He asked casually, as he caressed my cheek.

"Peter," I growled. He caught my lips mid growl and returned my growl. He released my hands and positioned us in our previous position. Peter was on his toes, holding my legs back with his shoulders, and he was slowly pumping in and out of me. "Peter," I whined.

"Tell me," he requested into my kiss. _This fucker is going to be the end of me. _I tried thrusting my pelvis to get my own friction, but he pinned me down with his lower half. _Sure, I could throw him off with my ability and finish myself off, but it's so much better when someone else does it! Why couldn't I just give him what he wants? He's offering me everything every girl dreams of, and I brush him off like it's nothing. It's because he will eventually leave me. _I sighed, frustrated with my thoughts.

In a last ditch effort, I bombarded Peter with all the lust I could muster, and it rocked his body. When he started convulsing, I withdrew the lust and looked at him with innocence. He was panting into my mouth, thrusting sensually and asked me again. "Tell me." _Fuck it!_

Grabbing his head, I brought him inches from my mouth, so he could look into my eyes. "Please Peter," I whispered, in hopes that he would sense what I could never say. He never mentioned if he understood my meaning the rest of the day.

After we dressed, we continued to our hunting grounds. I had adopted his hunting ritual, but I refused to do the research. It's food, the end! Plus, it was different to hunt with someone. In all my years with Maria, I never hunted with anyone else.

When we arrived back to the house, everyone was active and preparing for their day's activities. Alice, Rosalie and Tanya were driving away. Tanya shot me a look that basically said 'Don't fuck with my husband.'" _Please, I don't think Edward is capable of what Peter's packing! _

"What?" Peter asked me, looking self conscious. I hadn't realized I was eye fucking him. I shook my head at him, and he walked over to the men.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were leaving to hunt, and Peter decided to go with them. Edward surprised me by nodding to me before disappearing in the forest.

Planning on taking a shower, I grabbed some clothes from my room and went to Peter's bathroom. With one look in the mirror, I started laughing. It looked like birds were trying to nest in my hair. _It's going to take some time to get it all out._

The boiling hot water always felt lovely on my cold skin. Showering is the only time I remember my humanity; it's the only time I feel the least bit human. Being a vampire, I don't need to shower, but I still wash myself as if I was still human. I dressed in my usual attire, a black tank top and black spandex shorts. I brushed my hair without really caring what it decided to do, and was done. _I'm probably the only girl that can get ready in less than fifteen minutes._

As I was collecting my dirty clothes from his bathroom, I heard someone sigh. Esme was still in the house. I immediately felt guilty and the feeling angered me. She didn't deserve my guilt, none of them did. Yet, I was still compelled to seek her out.

Without thinking, I dropped my clothes in Peter's garbage can instead of the laundry basket. I opened the door, and Esme was hovering over her desk in the room across from Peter's. My noisy exit grabbed her attention and neither of us moved as we stared at each other. I wasn't sure what she was expecting from me, and I wasn't sure what I would give.

Esme was radiating regret and forgiveness. However, I couldn't be sure why she felt each emotion. Looking into her eyes, I could see the look of a mother: forgiving and unconditional loving creatures. Fuzzy memories of my mother came over me, I had a picture of her, and so I could recall with perfect clarity exactly what she looked like, although I prefer to remember her this way.

Esme gave me a small smile and turned away from me, resuming her work on the desk. I sprinted to my bedroom and closed the door. I nearly ripped my safe box apart trying to open it but fortunately, the safe box was still intact. I dumped all the personal belongings I've been holding onto for years on the bed and I reached for the item I was looking for. Long forgotten memories bombarded me as I scanned the rest of my personal belongings. With the picture frame in hand, I flipped it over and looked at the pictures.

The first picture was of Renee and me; I was fourteen. We were sitting on the beach, laughing at something and were collapsing into each other from our laughter. It was a beautiful sight and was one of the three things that made my heart clench. In the same picture frame, right below Renee and I was a picture of Esme and me. I was cuddled into Esme's side and vice versa. She had a book in her hand that was off the picture. We were both looking at each other with loving smiles on our faces; our eyes had all the love, secrets and trust that you are supposed to share with your mother. This was the second thing that made my heart clench. The third was a little boy, who would forever hold my heart.

Venom stung my eyes, and I had to admit it to myself. I still loved all the Cullen's, that's why I hadn't left yet. It wasn't the same unconditional love that I gave them as a human, but it was an echo of love none the less. Anger is an easier emotion to show, and it's easy because I hate them as much as I love them. My hate and anger for them was always so strong, it took me two hundred years to admit that I still loved them. That small fact showed how weak I was; after everything they put me through, I still loved them. These thoughts made me sick. Thankfully, Esme's phone rang and pulled my thoughts towards something else.

Esme left with a call from Carlisle, asking her to join him on the rest of their hunting trip. Esme finished the few things she was doing and left as quickly as the rest. When she left, she paused at my door and put her hand up to it and then left. This small action made me feel like shit. I had insulted and disrespected her in the worse way and she still loved me. I honestly wouldn't even know how to begin to apologize for my words the other day. _God, I feel like shit! I fucking hate the Cullen's! _

Without another thought, I threw on my shoes and snatched the pictures from the frame and started running towards the closest store. When I got back, the house was still empty and twilight was on the horizon. In my bedroom, I put away all my personal belongings except the picture frame into my safe box. I put the pictures back in the frame, and the copies I made of those pictures in the safe box.

I searched their house and found some silver wrapping paper, quickly wrapped the frame, and wrote Esme's name on it. Deciding to hunt, I closed the front door and placed the frame against it. Hopefully, she would see my apology here.

Heading towards the garage, I was considering taking one of their cars. There was one car all the way in the back with a cover and dust, inches thick. My realization of my love for the Cullens was still pissing me off, so I decided to take the covered car in hopes of pissing someone off.

When the dust settled, my dead heart dropped. In the corner of their garage at their Forks home was the Volkswagen that Edward owned all those years ago. I backed away as if the car was an angry newborn ready to pounce. _I can't believe he keep the car all these years! _My emotions were in an uproar, and I couldn't think clearly. Backing out of the garage, I didn't notice that someone had arrived at the house.

Esme was staring at me in disbelief; her breathing was heavy and quick, venom glazed over her eyes and her mouth opened and closed a couple times. With the car forgotten momentarily, I held my head high and met her gaze. Her face broke into a weird combination of breathtaking and heartbreaking smile and her forgiveness slammed into me. I nodded my head towards her, while casting my eyes down in signs a respect and took off towards the woods for my next meal.

For the life of me, I couldn't understand why Edward kept that fucking car. It enraged me that he kept something from our time together, while he took everything from me. Although I eventually found the items in my floor board…maybe I should ask him about that._ Whatever! Fuck him!_

Another month went by and the house was finally done. _I can't imagine why they took so long putting the house back together; it's been months since we've been here._ Peter said something about them wanting to spend as much time as possible with me, which I thought was ridiculous since we haven't really spent any time together. The last time was the volleyball game, and we all know that didn't end very well.

Peter and I were returning from a very pleasurable hunting experience, although it started off rocky. He wanted to make love every time we had sex and it pissed me off. Sometimes a girl needs a good bangin' and I am not ashamed to admit it.

I could feel the confusion before we arrived back at the house and Peter informed me of his bad feeling. We broke through the trees to find all the Cullen's in a V formation directed at the six wolves in a line formation. When Carlisle caught my eyes he looked relieved, I nodded my head in understanding and immediately took my place in front of their coven. _Oops, I meant 'family'!_

"Jacob, what can we do for you this morning?" I asked politely, but with more authority than Carlisle was using.

"We've come to check on you and the Cullen's. There have been killings in Seattle," he said with distrust clear on his face.

"I can assure you that Peter and I travel outside the state limits for our hunting grounds. As you can see," I gestured towards the Cullen's faces, "the Cullens have not been feeding off of humans." Jacob snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. The wolves next to him were growling low in their throats as I described our hunting grounds.

"Well, someone is," he stated rudely.

"How long has it been going on?" Something doesn't seem right about this.

As soon as I finished the thought, my bad feeling came into fruition. The Volturi Guard stepped into my front yard. _Motherfucker! I never wanted to see those bastards again._ Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix casually walked to us in a straight line. Behind them were several more of their guards, although their purpose was for brute force, but I didn't like the way they were looking at the wolves.

Without a thought, I choose a side to protect. Before anyone could breathe, I stood in front of the wolves' Alpha in a protective stance. A few of the wolves huffed about my choice. _I may not truly love anything in this world, but I'll be damn if they touch my wolves! _Whether these new wolves knew it or not, my heart was tied to them in a way they would never understand.

Jacob came from around me and stood next to me. Neither of us looked at each other, but I could see the Cullens from the corners of my eyes. They looked confused and slightly scared, the Volturi were waiting for them to choose a side before proceeding. I was with them long enough to know exactly why they were here.

Peter made his way to my side, flanking my right hand side. The Cullens, still being confused faced, the Volturi. They didn't stand behind me or by the wolves; they just stood their ground where they were. I found this interesting since they claimed to be my family. This angered me more, but now was not the time to think about that.

"Hello Lucy," Alec falsely purred with a sly wink to cover his bitter grimace.

I couldn't contain the smirk that crossed my face, thinking about the fifty years I spent with the Volturi. Alec and I didn't get along until the end of my time there, but what a couple years they were. After our time together, we went back to not getting along.

"Alec. How are you?" I asked as politely as I could. Alec opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by his evil witch sister, Jane.

"Enough. Lucy, your presence is requested in Italy," she finished with all the confidence and authority she should possess with that fucked up gift of hers.

Rising slightly from my crouch, I glared at the second string guard, warning them with my eyes to stay where they are. "What's the problem?"

"That is for you and the brother's to discuss. Our assignment is to retrieve you," she informed me.

"I decline. I've spent enough time with the lot of you. I told Aro when I left, I would never return under any circumstances," I dismissed the little girl that had many more vampire years on me. Esme gasped at this information, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The wolves' growls had calmed down when I started speaking civilly with the red eyed vampires.

"I don't think you understand Lucy, the brother's want to meet with you," Felix, the toolbag, stated.

"I see," I feigned comprehension with my eyes widening slightly. _What toolbags. I know what's about to happen, little do they know it will cost their lives if they persist. _"I will not be joining you in Italy," I argued with a deadly calm.

"Lucy, join us. It's been years since I've seen you." Alec continued his fucking purr. Edward and Peter both hissed at the seduction evident in his voice. Edward had finally started to use that old ass brain of his in the recent weeks and had backed off from me. I assumed the thoughts Alec had running through his brain were upsetting Edward, not the fact that he found me attractive, although it seemed as if Peter was claiming me with his very possessive hiss. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Lucy!" Alec snapped; some form of surprised shock crossed his face. "I didn't know you were the mating kind. You always told me you never would mate," Alec stated the fact with irritation in his voice. _It was true, I did tell him that. I never wanted or needed a mate; I still don't see myself taking one. If I did choose a mate, I informed Alec it wouldn't be him._

"I didn't take a mate." This statement made Peter growl and he glared at me.

"It seems he disagrees," Alec said clearly enjoying himself. "And there is another in the bunch that doesn't seem to fancy you with other men," Alec said, giving a pointed glance to Edward.

"Cut the bullshit, Alec. Go away!" I was tiring of this quickly. The Volturi are a bunch of bullies with nothing better to do with their eternity than wield what little power they have.

"Lucy, you are coming back with us to Italy," Jane demanded bluntly.

"Aw, little Janie. How I missed you." She always hated when I called her that and this time is no different. Her growl shook the ground we stood on. "I will warn you once to walk away. If you continue, I will be forced to react," I replied calmly. _I don't know what they were thinking; they all knew what I was capable of. Was I so important that Aro would risk this many of his guard to get me back?_

"You won't hurt us," Alec said smugly. My crouch got lower, the wolves started growling and Peter never stopped growling at Alec. Most of the Cullens still looked confused and scared; Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Edward all looked ready to throw down. _Hmm? That was interesting._

"I beg to differ." My control was starting to slip away, and the God of Destruction within was starting to emerge. Everyone was in crouch, everyone waiting for someone to make the first move.

However, my loyalties were confused. With my newfound realization that I still loved the fucking Cullens, I was having a hard time with them being on the front line. The wolves and Peter were still behind me, ready to fight for me even though they had no idea why they were.

Suddenly, I had another realization. I started seeing Peter in a new light, even though for the most part I'd treated him like shit, he was still willing to fight for me. I got an odd fluttering feeling in my chest, and it scared me. I had no idea what was going on within my own body, and it pissed me off.

"Stand down Alpha. This isn't your fight. Take your pack home," I demanded. Jacob made this weird noise between a whimper and snarl, but he heard my warning and slowly backed away from the mob of vampires until they completely disappeared.

"Interesting company you keep," Demetri finally spoke up.

"Fuck off, jackass!" I exclaimed. _I hate that fucking guy._ _I wonder if he realized he must die, so he can't hunt down the vampires and wolves around me._

"Lucy, there are only two choices here: come back with us or be destroyed," Jane reminded me.

"Why would the brothers demand my destruction? I would like to know before you _try _and kill me." All the guard went to their crouches, but Jane was ballsy. She stood ram rod straight and looked me in the eye.

"They need to discuss humors they've heard about you planning a takeover," Jane finally admitted to the reason behind their visit.

"I have no such plans," I countered. "Take your guard and leave peacefully," I warned one last time.

"I'm not scared of you, Lucy," Jane stated calmly, sounding bored. This enraged me; she's seen me in battle and knows what I'm capable of. She's so fucking smug because of her place in the Volturi, and she thought she was untouchable.

"You fucking should be," I growled out between my teeth. My actions would scare the Cullens, but I'm done playing with this little girl. The Cullens didn't even know the half of my ability.

With my ability, I froze every single person in the clearing; I locked them into their spots. Even the Cullens and Peter were locked down. As I stalked up to Jane, I felt the sharp attempted intrusion on my shield towards Peter. "Janie…Janie, did you learn nothing about me while we fought side by side?" I whispered into her ear. "Stop trying to attack Peter, it won't work. Did you honestly think I would leave everyone on my side vulnerable to your gift?"

"Lucy, release us," Alec demanded, trying to look at me from the corner of his eyes.

"If you wanted me dead you should have brought a lot more fucking vampires than this," I said casually, looking at the side of Alec's head.

Jane continued to demand her release, but it was too late. The God of Destruction had come to play.

I grabbed her neck with both hands and ripped her head off. The satisfying metal against metal sound vibrated through the clearing. Jane screamed as I ripped the rest of her apart. In the back of my head, there was a voice _wuthering_ to keep her head. It was spreading like _ivy_, but I ignored it. Now was not the time to play with her head, although…_infinity_ is _heavy_ with nothing to play with.

Releasing Peter, I threw the bulk of her body to him. He immediately understood and started creating a fire. Little Janies head remained by my feet.

"Bella, give Peter her head," Jasper demanded out of nowhere. I couldn't be reasoned with right now, so I growled at him. He immediately stopped talking and resumed his stare to Alice, probably willing her not to look as I ripped each one of these bastards apart.

Felix and Demetri yelled the whole time I tore them apart. I was starting to get bored, the God was in full swing, but she was no longer satisfied with killing; there was something more she wanted, something that was building inside my chest.

Ignoring the fluttering in my chest, I decided to end this quickly, since I was getting bored. I handed Peter Jane's head without thinking, it was instinctual. _That scared me even more. _I built a bigger fire and dragged the rest of the guard in, ripping their heads as they passed me by.

After the screaming had stopped, I turned to Alec. He looked horrified and scared, as it should be. I stepped in front of him and he cringed away. I smiled in response.

"I spared you because of our history. Even though we didn't always get along and you were an asshole in the end, I did enjoy our time together." Peter hissed at this but I continued, "The next time we meet under these circumstances, it won't be as pleasant." Alec nodded his head in understanding.

After I retrieved Jane's head from Peter, I handed it to Alec. "Give this to your masters. I don't want to be bothered again," I demanded and again, he nodded his head. Releasing my hold on everyone caused a whirlwind of commotion. Alec ran the way he came, Jane crying and begging for death. The Cullens looked at me horror struck, and Esme was crying.

"Fuck, Bella! What is it with you and heads?" Emmett tried to sound joking, but I knew he was horrified by the events he witnessed. I shrugged my shoulders in response, trying to find the right words to explain.

"It's the worst death I can imagine; I don't take kindly to people demanding and betraying me." Shrugging my shoulders again, I took off towards the Cullens house.

Peter was running side by side with me, trying to keep up. _It was cute! Cute? Fuck me!_

"So, you ran with Maria's armies and then you ran with the Volturi? How the fuck did that happen?" Peter asked, the shock of the situation finally catching up with him.

"That's a long fucking story!" I tried brushing off his comment. Looking at everyone, I saw the desire to know the story and decided fuck it! After I tell them the rest of my history, then maybe I will finally be able to part ways.

**AN: Hopefully the beginning was fluffy for some of you. Hope it was enjoyable! **

**Just an update for everyone: I'm trying to write as much as I can, but it's not always possible. I have worked the last nine days in a row, with ten hour days. I'm exhausted and crabby; I'm usually not in the mood to write. I still have another seven days before I get a day off.**

**I do have chapter 15 started, but I haven't touched it in two weeks. But stick with me, the story will be done in fewer than seven chapters (probably). **


	15. INTERLUDE

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: I'm back! (read more at the bottom)**

_Last time on MUE:_

"_So, you ran with Maria's armies and then you ran with the Volturi? How the fuck did that happen?" Peter asked, the shock of the situation finally catching up with him._

"_That's a long fucking story!" I tried brushing off his comment. Looking at everyone, I saw the desire to know the story and decided fuck it! After I tell them the rest of my history, then maybe I will finally be able to part ways. _

**PPOV **

**INTERLUDE**

The moment Bella released me, it confirmed my place as her mate whether she would admit it or not. As soon as I was released, I started the fire I knew she wanted. The wolves were gone and the Cullens were wide-eyed watching the God of Destruction, my demon goddess.

Her fighting composure was unlike anything I've ever seen. She showed no fear and no hesitation. She didn't think twice about killing the Volturi Guards, which emphasized what a bad bitch she was.

It was hard to stifle my laughter as I watched Bella maintain Jane's head. As we watched Bella destroy several vampires in a matter of seconds, Jasper and I couldn't help but twitch in anticipation to join her destruction.

Bella floored me when she tossed Jane's head to me. I knew she had no intention of destroying her head, although the look I was getting from the Cullens was begging me to toss Jane's head in the fire. I wouldn't do that to Bella, who knew what intention Bella had with this head. Bella seemed to be very specific with her heads. She only tortured the ones that seemed to have betrayed her in some way. Jane seemed to be nothing more than an annoyance to her.

Bella's speech broke through my musings, "I spared you because of our history. Even though we didn't always get along and you were an asshole in the end, I did enjoy our time together," I hissed at this statement, Bella was mine…she just didn't know it yet. "The next time we meet under these circumstances, it won't be as pleasant."

Bella retrieved Jane's head and gave it to Alec as a message to the brother's. She was bold; you got to give that to Bella. Apparently, she really doesn't fear anything. Every vampire I've ever met is terrified of the Volturi…but not Bella.

"Fuck, Bella! What is it with you and heads?" Emmett gave an awkward chuckle, trying to play off his true feelings on the situation.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's the worst death I can imagine; I don't take kindly to people demanding and betraying me." She ended abruptly and took off into the forest. My body took off after her and in an instant I was running beside her.

Boy was she fast. I was having a hard time keeping up with her. For a split second, I saw an unreadable expression cross her face and then it was gone. I couldn't figure out what that was about.

Every day I seemed to learn more and more about this woman. Some of it is exciting and some of it is terrifying. First she ran with Maria, then the Volturi…

"So, you ran with Maria's armies and then you ran with the Volturi?" I echoed my thoughts. "How the fuck did that happen?" I asked.

"That's a long fucking story!" Bella said trying to side step my questions. I didn't realize the Cullens were following so close. Bella looked at everyone and the desire to know her story was clear in their gaze. Her shoulders slightly slumped in defeat.

"Fine, let's get this over with. Listen up because I will not repeat myself," Bella advised, taking a seat on the front porch steps.

"The first family I killed destroyed me; I knew I had become a monster. I needed to get as far away as I could. Never feeding from animals again, I continued drinking humans as I started my travels." I felt special that Bella didn't share that first story with the Cullens. The first family she killed wasn't the greatest story, but she was comfortable enough to share it with me.

"I never had a place in mind, I just ran. Long story short, I eventually made my way through Texas. That's where I met Maria; I wasn't aware of the power I held, she easily grabbed me and forced me into her army. She always said she 'sensed' something from me, something great." Bella stopped speaking and looked off into the distance.

"She was very cruel and relentless in convincing me of my place on her guard. I longed to die, I refused her every chance I got in hopes that she would put me out of my misery. It only took her a couple years to break me and she did her job well. I eventually believed her when she told me we were monsters. I conformed to her life and became her right hand man. As I already told you, she always compared me to her God of War." Bella turned her head back to the group and looked at Jasper. Bella started shaking her head and continued, "Without my son there is no point to life, vampire or human."

Rosalie and Esme sniffed in the background causing Bella to roll her eyes. "I'm sure I lived an eternity similar to Jasper and Peter. I know you are interested in my time away from you, but I have no desire to reminisce on that past life," Bella declared, the voice of a leader still ringing through her tone.

"Maria broke me; I've done many horrible things to vampires and humans alike. After seventy years by her side, I started becoming more independent. Maria became uncomfortable with my status among the newborns. Before she knew it they respected and feared me more than her. Towards the end, the only thing they had to worry about was if they fucked her wrong there would be consequences of a moderate nature. When dealing with me, they knew I took no prisoners, I spared no one." Bella tried to stifle her grin, but failed.

"Bella? I don't understand why you stayed? Even with being distraught over your child, wouldn't you rather be alone?" Rosalie asked honestly.

Bella sighed heavily. "That's a hard thing to explain Rosalie. I hated myself, therefore I stayed. That's the best I can give you." Bella shrugged her shoulders and looked at me. This action surprised me, more so because there was something in her eyes that I didn't understand. However, that one look caused a streak of hope within me.

"Maria felt threatened by my presence, my control over the newborns and she started plotting to take me out. Obviously, I didn't know about it…at first. She started meeting with other army leaders, there were only two left, so it didn't take her long to accomplish this." Bella giggled and didn't even bother to suppress her smile. The Cullen woman all looked away from her as if in shame over her actions. Unfortunately, Bella noticed their reactions and became upset.

"I don't regret what I've done. I made my choice and I stuck with it, there is nothing to be ashamed of," Bella insisted.

"The other leaders agreed to whatever conditions and joined her in a pathetic attempt to kill me. It took them eighty years to finally attack." A fire lit in Bella's eyes in an instant. I couldn't believe my ears, and Jasper had the same look on his face. I never imagined the day that Maria was scared of something; not only was she scared, but she joined forces with others to get rid of Bella.

"They were so stupid, although I guess I have to give them a little credit. I never fully explained my gift to Maria. She knew I came with a few gifts, she never realized I attracted the vampires with gifts and shared it with them." An evil smirk crossed her face as she stared at nothing.

By now, we were all lounging in the backyard. Everyone was scattered circling Bella, listening to more tales of her very long life. Bella was on one of the longer lounge chairs, her long, beautiful legs were hanging over the side. I sat next to her and leaned against her legs enjoying the contact. Carlisle and Esme were on a bench and the rest of the Cullens were tangled together on the ground.

"When they finally attacked, it was so sad. They tried so hard and fell so hard. Of course, the leaders weren't dumb and the first several attacks were lead by their 'right hand' people. It took them a year or two to realize that I was that powerful." Bella started laughing and it caught all of us off guard.

"They were so cocky. When they realized how powerful I was they finally attacked with everything they had, including the leaders. Maria was a pussy and stayed in the background the whole time." Bella turned towards Jasper and confessed, "Honestly, most of my scars came from that battle. I had many, but it was impossible for me to concentrate on all those vampires."

"The fight went on for days. It was so large that some humans saw what was happening." Bella started shaking her head. "A lot of people died for no reason, all those wasted people." Bella made some yummy noise under breath.

Jasper concluded, "This must be when the Volturi stepped in." Bella nodded in agreement and looked into the sky. Her hand was behind my neck and suddenly her fingers started grazing me. My whole body shivered from the unexpected contact. When I opened my eyes, Jasper was staring at me with an arched eyebrow. I ignored him.

"During the tail end of the fight, the Volturi finally showed up with their elite guards. The newborns were easily dispatched with the arrival of the guard. The other leaders stopped fighting me, and I took advantage. I tore both of them apart before the Volturi could touch me," Bella finished.

"What happened next?" Emmett asked with honest curiosity.

"Maria ran away when the Volturi tried to interrupt. They caught up with her and gave her one more chance. I was enraged when Aro told me this, and I attacked him during my rage. I froze his guard where they were, and demanded he give me a reason not to kill them and…" Bella was cut off by Jasper.

"Holy hell, woman! You are truly insane! I've never heard of anyone speaking to them like that. The other brother's must have been furious with your lack of respect."

Bella laughed with a fond smile on her face. "Yes, they were, however I intrigued Aro. Quite honestly, they were also motivated by fear. Any creature fears what they don't understand, and nobody has ever understood me."

"Anyway, they offered me a way out. As powerful as I am, I had my doubts of my ability. I was confident until that moment. I gave in and accept their offer. So many things happened after that…"

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm so excited! I found a new job and I'm so happy! This is all I had written as of now and I tried to add more, but it's been so long since I've thought of the story that I found it difficult to add to this chapter. Plus, I was excited to let everyone know I'm back! :D **

**Thank you to everyone for the encouraging words, kind reviews and wonder emails. I've been very depressed these last couple months and whenever I would read them they put a smile on my face. **

**I still need you guys to be patient. I will have more time to write now, but I found it very difficult to add a couple things to this chapter. I have to get myself back into the writing mind frame. That may still take some time also. Hopefully, after another month you should see regular updates from me again.**

**There may be some continuity issues because of my lack of writing. I had an outline, but I'm having a hard time remember why I was doing some things. So, like I said it will take some time to get back.**

**Thanks for sticking with me! ( I will be updating this chapter per my beta VixenNator, I'm so happy to be back that I can't wait ) :D**


	16. The Final Straw

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: I know! I'm an asshole! I realized today it's been 4 months since I've updated. Here ya go…more at the bottom.**

_Last time on MUE:_

"_Anyway, they offered me a way out. As powerful as I am, I had my doubts of my ability. I was confident until that moment. I gave in and accepted their offer. So many things happened after that…"_

**BPOV **

**THE FINAL STRAW**

I swear the Cullens are so fucking nosy! Why this? And why that? What happened here? Why'd you do that? It's like entertaining annoying two year olds. I need to get the hell away from them.

Whatever! I'll finish with my story and take Peter in the forest, so I can take advantage of him. "To earn the respect of the guard, I became the guard. Aro, of course wanted to test my abilities. I took on the guard and won, I had several bite marks, but in the end I was victorious. Most of the guards were scared of me after that."

"What do you mean you became the guard?" Peter asked from my side. I didn't notice until he spoke that his thumb was drawing circles on my calf, it was an oddly pleasant sensation.

Pushing the thought to the side, I replied, "Most the guard took a vacation when I arrived. When I was sent out, I didn't really need others with me. I was efficient on my own. I eventually became the top guard; I was like an extension of the brother's. Quite honestly, I think they wanted me to be the fourth leader. But we all know I don't play well with others."

The silence was overwhelming after that last statement. "Anyway, that's all."

"No…wait! How did you leave? Aro couldn't have let you go that easily." Edward asked.

"Of course he didn't want me to leave. They tried everything, but physical restraint. Aro knew they couldn't stop me and they had nothing to hold over my head. So, I left."

"There has to be more to the story than that." Jasper stated in disbelief.

"That's pretty much it unless you want to hear about my _relationship _with Alec." I sneered. Peter growled low in his throat and I felt the vibration on my calf. The vibration traveled quickly up my body. It slowly moved to my heart. Peter looked up to me at that moment and I freaked out.

I hopped out of my chair with vampire speed and excused myself from the little gathering in the front yard of the Cullens home. Peter followed of course, but I didn't hear any others follow.

Peter finally caught up after several miles and took my hand. The action caused me to stop in my tracks. "Alright Peter. This has got to stop! We can't keep playing this game. I'm hunting then leaving the Cullen home." Shit, this means I'll probably have to move Victoria's head to a new place. Fucking Edward better not touch her! "It's obviously no longer my home and I have to move on." Meeting Peter's eye, I realized how angry he looked and I stopped speaking.

"I can't fucking believe you!" Peter started pacing in front of me, continuing his rant. "I thought we were making progress. Why are you pushing me away?" He finished by screaming at me.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Yes, you fucking do!" The demand and urgency in his voice finally caught my attention. "I am a man that is in love with you and I deserve an explanation and most importantly some fucking respect!"

"I don't know what you want me to say." Peter stopped pacing and he caught my eyes. The intensity in them made me uncomfortable and I looked away. "I'm not what you want me to be. I can't be that for you."

Peter cut me off, "You are so full of shit! You've told the Cullens various stories of your strength and power and in the end it turns out you are a coward. You may have suppressed her, but that scared little girl still resides inside you."

I was shaking with fury by the end of his little rant. I slapped him; I could have done more damage, but with his demand of respect I thought a slap was appropriate.

"I don't know how long I can keep chasing after you Bella. I want more than just a sexual relationship with you; I want to share my everything with you, but you just won't let me." Peter took an unnecessary breath and looked into the forest. "With everything I am I want to chase after you, but it breaks my heart every time you walk away from me like nothing has happened between us." Peter stepped closer to me and framed his hands on my face, forcing me look at him. "I know you feel something for me. You are finally allowing yourself to love. I see it in your eyes; I can feel it in your touch, the small unconscious gestures you make show me you love. You just won't admit it to yourself."

I didn't want to hear anything he was saying, he was talking nonsense. He couldn't understand so much about me in such a small amount of time. Sure it's been several months, but I can't believe he sees as much as he thinks.

With Peter's hands still on my face, his eyes pleading for me to understand, I leaned into him and softly kissed him on the mouth. I lingered for a moment memorizing his lips into my memory. "I'm sorry Peter." Removing his hands from my face caused a loss in my chest that I couldn't explain and didn't want to figure out. I ran from him as fast as I could and didn't look back.

I ran until I found my dinner. I bit her quickly, drained her and disposed her. I stopped short as I burned her house along with her body. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I wanted to see Peter again.

I felt horrible for walking away from him after he said all those wonderful things. What he said to me pissed me off, but I like that he stood up to me. He stood up to me knowing what I was capable of and showed no fear or hesitation as he tore apart my cowardice.

He had one thing wrong. I'm not afraid to become involved with someone, I just know how it's going to end, and so what's the point. Everyone leaves, it's our nature.

After several hours, I stopped somewhere in Canada. I found a high tree in the forest and climbed it quickly. I sat there for days trying to forget the last several months. I tried a meditation method and closed my eyes and controlled my unnecessary breathing. After two days, I concluded this was a worthless act.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Peter's face. I saw Peter smiling at me with genuine love in his eyes, I saw him yelling at me, I saw his face contorted into fits of pleasure, and I saw the sadness in his eyes as I walked away from him a couple days ago.

I knew what my problem was and Peter was not far off in his judgment of my cowardice. Although, I wasn't necessarily scared to start a relationship with him; but I didn't know how to let go anymore. I didn't know how to trust him completely. I didn't know how to not watch my back. I didn't know how to be a half to a whole.

How do you relax after years of being on alert? How do you allow yourself to fall in love with someone after years of caring for yourself and cutting off all ties with the people around you? How do you transition from giving orders to making requests?

Firstly, I had to accept that I wanted Peter to be more than just a fuck buddy. I did want him; all the time. I just don't know how to express myself this way.

Peter was the right man for the job. To take on the demanding bitch I am to love was for him alone. Alec had wanted a relationship years ago, but he was interested in my status among the brothers, not in me.

Finally, after a week in this damn tree I knew Peter was the one to show me how to love. I jumped down from the tree. I was…excited! I felt like all those kids on Christmas morning waiting to open their presents. I knew Peter was the right one when I thought of going back to the Cullen home. With all my heart, I knew that Peter would still be there waiting for me to return. Or at least my heart was hopeful that he was still there.

This wasn't going to be easy for me. Letting go of everything I knew, everything I was, everything I was headed towards was going to be painful physically and emotionally for Peter and I. There were pockets of doubt in my mind that he could stick with me through everything, but I shook them off and steeled myself to make my first sincere apology in over a hundred and fifty years.

I straightened my clothes, fluffed my hair and took off towards the Cullen home. Everything felt knew as I ran towards Peter. The wind smelled fresh, the forest was alive with wildlife and the sun suddenly came out and warmed me to the core. I realized what I was feeling, for the first time in two hundred years I had hope in my heart.

**PPOV**

More than a week had passed and there were no signs of Bella. My sweet Goddess finally left me, and I was the cause of her departure. I curse myself for the word vomit that spewed from my mouth that finally chased her away. I didn't say anything I didn't mean, but I didn't want her to leave.

The pathetic creature, that I am stayed in her basement room during the night time hours. The room was saturated with her scent and it calmed me. During the day, I interacted with Cullen's with the exception of Edward. If looks could kill that boy would torture me to death. Every once in a while I would catch Edward on the front looking into the forest, waiting for something that was never going to come to him.

His marriage was on the rocks and he was at least trying to repair the damage with his wife. From the looks I was getting from Tanya, I could tell she was waiting for me to leave; in hopes that Bella would go with me far from here and her perfect little life.

All the Cullens were pretty depressed after being reacquainted with Bella. Unfortunately for them, they made their bed and now they must lie in it.

As I was on my way to Bella's room to retire for the night, the home that was hooked up weeks ago rang. Apparently, Carlisle got a phone call from Aro of The Volturi and demanded him to hand over Bella. Carlisle assured him Bella was not here and that he was not powerful to convince her to return to the Volturi even if she was here.

Aro was completely irate, which is understandable considering he lost some of the best of his guard. Carlisle was on the phone with him for quite some time. When Carlisle ended the call, he calmly asked everyone to meet him in the living room.

"As you all heard I received a phone call from Aro. He was not very happy about the confrontation between Bella and his guard. He is actually demanding that we turn Bella over…"

Tanya cut Carlisle off, "I knew this bitch was bad news. How can…" The multiple growls in the room including her husband silence her cold in her tracks.

"I know these past months have been hard, Tanya. But please refrain from insulting someone I consider part of this family. Whether Bella accepts it or not, she is still one of my daughters and I love her as all in this family." Tanya was glaring at Edward.

"Love, I know this is hard on you. I do love you, but Bella is part of my past. She will always be a part of me, she helped mold me into the man you fell in love with, so in order to truly love me, you need to accept Bella as part of this family, but more importantly a part of me." Tanya's eyes were filled with venomous tears as she looked into her husband's eyes processing his confession.

Tanya huffed a couple of times and finally closed her eyes and nodded her eyes minutely. "Fine. Please excuse me while I freshen up," Tanya excused herself and retreated to her bedroom upstairs.

"Please continue Carlisle," Esme stated.

"Aro is demanding that we hand over Bella to him. Which will never happen mainly for two reasons; first Bella would never allow us to physically contain her. Secondly and most importantly, she is still a part of this family." Carlisle stood at this point filled with passion. "We failed her two hundred years ago and we have failed her again during our sudden reunion. I am ashamed of some of my actions and with part of my being I want to make it right with her."

Carlisle turned towards Alice, who had the saddest look on her face. "It's going to take a long time for her to accept any of us as friends. She will not consider us family, but that doesn't mean we give up. I will never give up on Bella again."

Looking to everyone in the room and all I saw was a sea of sad faces, but the sadness was slowly being transformed into hope. Hope of love being returned, hope of a family being reunited and hope that one day they would be able to call this amazing woman family.

"And Peter, we would love to have your company as you are as long as you'd like to stay." Carlisle finished his little speech. I nodded my head in understanding and confirmation.

"Alright, enough of this serious shit. Let's play some games and wait for Bella to come home," the exuberant Emmett concluded Carlisle's speech in his own way.

After a few hours, we were all settled into games. Alice and Edward were playing chess in the corner. Tanya, Rose, Esme and Emmett were playing The Game Of Life and Carlisle, Jasper and I were playing a very extreme game of risk.

I was grateful for the temporary relief of the provided distraction the games gave me. Bella was still in the forefront of my mind, but I was actually enjoying myself. Somehow I knew she would come back, whether to be with me or to get her stuff; I knew I would see her again. I would wait for her; I would wait a lifetime for her.

Knocking at the door startled everyone considering we didn't hear anything approaching. Our hearing in flawless and are nerves were wired not knowing what waited at the door. Being the closest, I went to the door.

The most beautiful woman I have ever seen stood before me in all her glory.

"Hello Peter." Bella said, trying to place a small smile on her face. I was shocked as I looked at her. In my being I knew she would eventually come back, but I didn't think so soon and I definitely didn't think she would knock on the door like a guest.

"Bella." I said her name as a sigh. The tension that had rested on my shoulders relaxed and I smiled my best smile. "Do you want to come in?"

Her smile faltered and as she composed herself she said, "Would you go for a run with me?" There was an uncertainty in her voice that I had never experienced from her. My heart ached knowing she was nervous I wouldn't want to go with her.

"Of course." I said in a tone that let her know it was stupid to even ask.

Without a word to the Cullens, we left their property and ran in silence. As always she was in the lead, where she was headed I had no idea. Deep in the mountains, we finally stopped at the smallest waterfall. It was literally only 10 feet high, but it was still beautiful in the serene environment.

Several times she opened her mouth in an attempt to say something, but always held back. She started pacing with a look of concentration and determination creasing her face. I was dying to speak, but she was obviously working something out and I let her be.

Bella stopped her pacing in front of me and said, "damn it!" under her breath. Her eyes met mine and the look of determination was gone replaced with cold indifference that was usually on her face. "I don't know how to do this!" Her face soften for a fraction of a second, she leaned in slowly locked onto my eyes. Her lips were soft and warm and felt like I was coming home. She lightly pressed her lips to mine and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Peter. I can't do this."

Bella turned away from me, but I was in front of her in a vampire second. "Bella, don't run away. I don't understand, can't do what?"

"This Peter," she motioned between our bodies. A love and hope so powerful completely took over my heart and I couldn't restrain myself. I grabbed her face and kissed her. The first couple of kisses she didn't respond, like she was trying to stay detached. When I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance is when she caved. Her arms wrapped around my waist which pulled her body flush against mine. We explored each other's mouths as if it was the first kiss. My fingertips roamed down her spine and her responding moan made me shiver.

Bella stiffen after a few minutes and pulled away from our kiss. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know if I can." Bella said not looking into my eyes.

"I know you can. I know it with all my heart, you just have to try. You are so strong when anything confronts you, but you constantly are running from me. You don't have to run from me. I want you here, against my body and close to my heart." I tightened my arms around her to emphasize my point.

"Bella, I love you."

"Peter, I can't…" I cut her knowing what she was going to say.

"I know you can't tell me what I long to hear, but one day…one day Bella you will tell me how much you love me. I know this isn't easy for you, but I will stand by yourself as we work through it, as we grow together. Please give me a chance Bella."

I knew this was my only shot. I wasn't going to let her go until she agreed to see me in any capacity on a normal basis. "You don't have to make me any promises. If you want to leave this house and the Cullens then let's go. If you want to stay, I will. Tell me what you want and I will give you anything I'm capable of."

She thought about it for some time never making eye contact with me. But she never pulled away from my embrace and that gave me hope.

"I want to go to your home. I don't…can't…can we just be there with no pressure?" I smiled brilliantly at her, excited by the thought of having her to myself in my home.

"Of course. I would love for you to stay with me." I caught her mouth and kissed her a little more aggressively than I intended. The thought of her in my home was apparently exciting me more than I thought.

She responded with just as much aggression and matched my intensity and pace. Her hands glided down my back until she had a hold of my ass and pulled me closer to her body, trying to create some friction between our bodies.

The last conscious thought I had was slamming us into a tree. We lay at the base of that tree for hours. She never spoke a word; Bella curled her body against mine and looked at the stars. She kissed my chest before sitting up and reaching for her shirt. I followed suit.

"Can we go to your home soon?" Bella asked while attempting to get those tight ass shorts on her petite body.

"We can leave whenever you want, princess." She nodded her head and answered.

"Yes, I would like to leave tomorrow or the day after. I want to pack my things properly and say goodbye to my son once more before we leave." Her words told me she was speaking her thoughts, but her tone was much more demanding as if she was telling me what to do. I knew it was going to take her sometime to pull away from her leader persona.

When we got back to the Cullens, they were still playing games. Everyone looked in our direction with neutral looks; however Alice was the first to speak. "Bella, would you like to play a game with me?" Alice was determined to ask, but anyone could see the fear in her eyes.

"No." Alice looked disappointed, but accepted her answer and reclaimed her seat.

"I'll play with you Alice. Come watch me?" I tugged on Bella's hand in the direction of the game. Bella was reluctant, but eventually allowed me to drag her into the living room.

I had finally seen Bella relaxed at the base of that tree, but around all these vampires she just simply couldn't relax. She was waiting for something to attack her. She stood next to me, but slightly behind me on alert.

Something caught Bella's attention and she walked away from me and the game. "Who is this?" Bella asked as she picked up a photo. "Do you all know her?" She asked before we got to answer her first question. I stood and approached her.

"That's Charlotte, my wife." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"What?" Bella looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at me with this lost look I couldn't understand. She placed the picture back on the wall and steeled herself before she turned to me.

"I'm so sorry Peter. I killed your wife." Bella was saying something else, but I couldn't hear her. All I saw was red. There were a couple of gasps in the room, and I felt Jasper influence as he tried to calm me. "Peter, please listen. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't personal…" I didn't know what to do with myself. I slapped Bella hard across her face. I've never hit a woman and I would probably come to regret that action, but it's all I could think about.

Bella allowed me to slap her and kept her face down and her eyes averted from me. Rage coursed through my body as I thought of my wife. I didn't to leave here before I did something I would regret. As I was walking away I heard Bella speak in the softest voice to date, "I told you everyone leaves."

**AN: I'm sorry for being an asshole. I wish I had some excuse, but I don't. I have been extremely lazy and enjoying my new schedule.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and to the people that have sent me encouraging emails; it simply warms my heart to see them.**

**Four months ago, I was going to trash this story. After being away from it for so long I couldn't get a feel for the story again. I tried many different things, but none have worked. Plus, being a reader myself, I know how awful it is to be invested in a story and how horrible it is when the author pulls it. That being said, I will finish this story. How long it will take me is the question? **

**Please ignore all the typos & grammatical errors. I believe I have lost my beta and quite honestly I don't really want one with the remaining of this story. There will probably be 3 to 4 more chapters. Then I will finish the prequel and we'll see from there. I still have other story ideas, but I think I might finish writing the story before I start posting so that this doesn't happen again.**

**Please be patient if there are any continuity errors. I tried reading the story over, but I couldn't remember everything I had written and everything I had in mind.**

**Anyway…see you again…please review if you would be so kind.**


	17. REGRET Part I

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Is anybody still out there? *cricket sounds* **

**Just a heads up: for the readers that were interested in MUE:Prequel, I may pull this story. There are only a few chapters up. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Or I may pull it, try and finish and then repost once finished. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. I'll probably know after I finish with MUE. Thanks more at the bottom. Enjoy!**

_Last time on MUE:_

"_I'm so sorry Peter. I killed your wife." Bella was saying something else, but I couldn't hear her. All I saw was red. There were a couple of gasps in the room, and I felt Jasper influence as he tried to calm me. "Peter, please listen. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't personal…" I didn't know what to do with myself. I slapped Bella hard across her face. I've never hit a woman and I would probably come to regret that action, but it's all I could think about._

_Bella allowed me to slap her and kept her face down and her eyes averted from me. Rage coursed through my body as I thought of my wife. I wanted to leave here before I did something I would regret. As I was walking away I heard Bella speak in the softest voice to date, "I told you everyone leaves."_

**REGRET-Part I**

**BPOV**

The smack heard round the world! I couldn't believe he just slapped me in the face. I know I slapped him not to long ago, but no one has dared hit me in decades! My whole body is in complete shock.

All of the Cullen's gasped as they took in the scene in front of them. Everyone looked scared of my reaction, except for Edward. He looked irate. That tight ass needs to take a pill.

I may be in shock over Peter's actions, but they were nothing less than what I expected from a vampire that lost his companion. The male to female rules don't apply within the vampire world. We are equally strong; vampires have their strengths and weaknesses, but physically we are all strong.

Slapping me in the face will not be held against Peter. That's easily forgivable; however walking away is unforgivable. A few hours had passed since I allowed myself to open to Peter a smidge and this is what happens. This is all that this life consists of…disappointment.

"Honey, are you alright?" Esme rushed to my side and unnecessarily looked at my cheek.

Taking one last look at Peter's wife, I turned to Esme and eased her fears. "I've been hit worse than that Esme. I'm fine." Her features soften to a sad emotion, which I ignored.

"He shouldn't have hit you Bella," Edward spoke next. Edward did worse to me, so he has no room to talk; I just rolled my eyes and started to walk towards my room. Edward took a step in my direction.

"Don't follow me." I stated with no emotion and without looking back.

I continued to my room that has been my safe haven for well over two hundred years. Standing in the middle of my room, I couldn't figure out what to do with myself. I was at a loss of what my next step should be.

The very day I let Peter slightly into my heart, we discover I killed his wife; Peter slaps me and walks away from me. My existence was just doomed; I never felt anything good since the moment I woke up. Why would several months change that?

Peter was right. I am still that same stupid, naïve girl from all those years ago; I'm just jaded and biter. I have to move as I always do. Stupid and naïve may be some traits I still hold, but wallowing in my sorry over lost people was not going to continue; I will move on.

Being a nomad isn't a horrible life, but I do enjoy having somewhere to go at the end of the day. There is no way in hell I can stay with the Cullens, I'd rather be alone. I guess my decision is made; nomad life it is. _Now, I just have to pack all this shit and what about Victoria? Fuck it; I'll take her with me._

After running to the store for a new book bag, I walked through the family room and interrupted a 'family' meeting. I bowed my head apologizing for the intrusion and turned toward my room.

"Bella? Would you join us for a minute?" Carlisle's question stopped me in my tracks, I hesitantly turned toward the vampires I once considered my family. I walked to the other end of the table and looked over everyone. Everyone was looking at me with love and hope in their eyes, except for Tanya of course. Unsure of where this meeting was going to lead to, but I was sure of one thing and that was the Cullens would be disappointed at the end of this meeting.

"Thank you. We were having a meeting about our next move and I think everyone would like to stay in Forks and begin high school." Carlisle paused for me and continued, "We would like to ask what you have planned. You wouldn't be able to attend school, but you are more than welcome to stay as long as you like."

For a split second, I did consider staying. It would be convenient to stay and not have to pack my stuff and find somewhere to go. However, my decision was made and I had little interest in getting to know the Cullens any further.

"Thank you for your offer Carlisle, however, I have decided to move on." I held up the brand new book bag and continued, "hence the book bag." Everyone seemed disappointed, except Tanya. Her reaction was very comical, I almost started laughing. After stifling my laughter, I finished my thoughts, "I will probably leave in the morning."

"If you leave, how can we get in touch with you?" Alice asked with venom in her eyes. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to retreat to my bedroom.

After a few minutes of packing, I heard the Cullens decided to go hunting before signing back up to school. After an hour, I'm finished packing. I bring my bags to the front yard & decide to dig up Victoria's head. As I'm walking to her grave with my shovel, Edward steps out of the forest and stares at me. Little does he know how good I am at this game; I haven't enjoyed talking to anybody in years. Peter was the first…_no don't think about him. _I can go for months without speaking.

Honestly, I have no idea how long we stared at each other. The emotions passing on Edwards face passed so quickly that it was hard to identify any of them, but I could feel him. Unfortunately, I couldn't return anything he was feeling. How do you forgive someone, when you think they are responsible for all the bad things that happened in your life, my existence? That is unfair to put on one person, but that's how I feel.

"I don't want you to go. I know we can never have what we had considering I'm married and you hate me, but I still don't want you to go, Bella." Edward whispered his true feelings to me. He looked me in the eye and continued, "I want you in my life Bella as my family or my friend. I _need_ you in my life. You haven't left yet and my chest is already tight thinking about what life will be without you. Walking away from you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, I truly am sorry I wasn't there to protect you and if I could give my life for you and your son, I would do it without hesitation. Please don't leave me." Edward said the last sentence with a broken voice. I honestly had no idea what to say to him.

"My presence is damaging to your marriage; it's best for me to leave Edward." Edward automatically started shaking his head no. "Your family is tense and depressed because of me. Everyone is constantly walking on egg shells because they don't want to upset me and it's incredibly irritating."

"They're just not sure on how to relate to you. All they want is a place in your heart again. I will spend the rest of my eternity to prove it to you." This time I started shaking my head.

"You have to let me go Edward. This is exactly why my presence is damaging to your marriage. The rest of your eternity should be spent making Tanya the happiest vampire in the world; your eternity should have nothing to do with me."

Edward had venom in his eyes, "Please Bella?" What he was begging for I wasn't sure, but I know whatever it was I couldn't give to him. Peter was right I had to forgive myself before I forgive any others and right now? I wasn't sure how to forgive myself for all the choices I made; all the choices that lead to my demise.

I whispered, "I'm sorry Edward." I stopped digging and stood in front of him, his breathing accelerated and he looked torn. I put my hands on both sides of his head and for the first time in his very long life I gave him what he used to desire the most. A look inside my head; I showed him everything I could remember from my human life; including the day I met him to my last breath. My breath was also heavy; remembering certain moments was incredibly hard. I didn't linger to long on my days with Maria or the Volturi, but I did show him the day I killed and buried Victoria and the same with Maria. Then I showed him the extreme hatred I possessed when I was reunited with his family.

Finally, I pulled my hands from his head and he wouldn't make eye contact with me. I returned to my hole and continued digging.

Edward was trying to suppress his dry sobs in the background, but it wouldn't stop me for what I was planning on doing; once Edward finally composed himself he spoke, "Are you finally going to burn her?"

I giggled a morbid giggle. "Of course not." I continued as I shook my head with a smile on my face at his absurdity. "I'm packing my things. I don't trust the lot of you around her without my presence; therefore she must come with me." Edward tried to persuade me to burn Victoria as I dug out her grave. I gave up my argument after his first round. There was no point in arguing when I knew I was going to do what I wanted.

Edward didn't speak to me again; he just stood there and watched. In this time the majority of the Cullens came home, shortly followed by Carlisle. "Bella? Do you have a moment?" I stopped digging and gave him my attention. "Since we have decided to stay a meeting with the wolves is in order and I was hoping you would accompany us?" What the hell? I wouldn't mind seeing Jacob one more time before I left; the resemblance to my Jake was amazing and I always longed to see his face. I nodded my head and continued digging.

When Tanya came to Edward's side they went into the house; Edward gave me one more heartbreaking look before escorting his wife into the house. _Sorry for ya buddy! _

All the Cullens returned to the house except for Jasper. He stood outside with me watching as I dug up Victoria. "Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Although, I'm leaning towards Florida; it's been a while since I visited my mother's grave. It's about time I showed some respect." Jasper chuckled at the last comment and he continued to make small talk until I finally reached Victoria.

When Victoria saw me she stayed silent, but was pleading with the vampires she saw for mercy. One look from me told the Cullens to stay away from Victoria. I put her in my book bag and changed for the wolves meeting. Directly after the meeting I would take my leave.

After changing into my signature black bicycle shorts and a hunter green tank top, I was ready to meet some wolves.

"Good evening Alpha." Carlisle started their meeting formally. Jacob was the only one in human form, the rest of the wolves were all in wolf form. Seeing all the wolves made me remember a simpler time. I could remember the feel of wolf fur and the wind in my hair as I rode my wolf in the woods.

"Carlisle. Bella, it is nice to see you smiling." That statement abruptly pulled the smile from my face; I forgot where I was. Jacob looked between me and the wolf I was staring at. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Of course not. I was just remembering what wolf fur feels like." I said with a little embarrassment. Jacob smile a bright smile that I'm sure makes hearts melt.

"You must have been an odd human. Didn't the wolves in this form scare you?" Jacob gestured towards the wolves. I shook my head no and shrugged my shoulders. Paul was the only wolf that ever scared me and it was only that one time.

The meeting was actually really boring. There were actual documents that the Cullens and the wolves signed. The treaty was actual documentation. I was floored; when the wolves spoke of this when I was human I always assumed it was a verbal agreement. Why would they document it? Is there some supernatural court I'm unaware of? Whatever.

Towards the end of the meeting Jacob turned his eyes on me. "Certainly you don't plan on attending school." Jacob asked.

"Obviously. Although, I could if I wanted too; I probably have better control than the Cullens." Carlisle and Jacob continued their boring meeting until Jacob asked about the Volturi.

"Who were those vampires?" Jacob questioned.

"They are known as the Volturi. I'm unsure of them now. My family is very peaceful, so they rarely interact with us, but with the knowledge of your pack I'm unsure of how they will react. It's been months since their visit, so I'm not as worried as I was before, but it's still something for your pack to think about. The Volturi is a very powerful group of vampires with abilities that surpass most others."

Jacob nodded his head in understanding and that concluded the meeting. _Well, that was incredibly dull! _

The Cullens were all standing on the front porch when I arrived back to the house. Jasper stepped away from the group and approached me. "Are you sure we can't talk you into staying?" He asked in a thick southern drawl. He knew I loved accents and was laying it on thick. I smirked at his attempt and shook my head.

"Sorry, next stop is unknown from here." I picked up my book bags and loaded myself up like a mule. I removed Victoria's head without thinking about it and held onto it as I was getting ready to take off.

"Is there any way we can keep in touch with you? Could you contact us every once in a while?" Esme asked shyly.

I gave Esme a genuine smile and left without another thought towards the Cullens.

**AN: Thank you to those that review. Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to get something out tonight before I went to bed. I haven't reread this so please ignore all the typos and errors.**

**You'll be happy to know that I think I finally got back into the story. It took me an hour to write this and I changed my ending and rewrote my outline. So it looks promising, I'm actually thinking of a sequel. I'm very excited about finishing this story. I forget who reviewed that informed me it's been four months again since my last update…thank her for this chapter. I'm hoping to post something again this weekend. Cross your fingers. :D**


	18. REGRET Part II

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

_Last time on MUE:_

_The Cullens were all standing on the front porch when I arrived back to the house. Jasper stepped away from the group and approached me. "Are you sure we can't talk you into staying?" He asked in a thick southern drawl. He knew I loved accents and was laying it on thick. I smirked at his attempt and shook my head._

"_Sorry, next stop is unknown from here." I picked up my book bags and loaded myself up like a mule. I removed Victoria's head without thinking about it and held onto it as I was getting ready to take off._

"_Is there any way we can keep in touch with you? Could you contact us every once in a while?" Esme asked shyly._

_I gave Esme a genuine smile and left without another thought towards the Cullens._

**REGRET-Part II**

**PPOV**

Why do people stare at stars? Before Charlotte passed, I never understood why people would stare at the stars. Of course they are beautiful, but I just thought they were so boring. To me, it was looking at the same painting over and over or reading the same book over and over.

After Charlotte passed, I finally understood why people might stare at the stars. For me, there's another reality up there waiting for me. When I looked at the stars I think of Charlotte, my lovely wife. Since I've meet Bella I've barely thought of her. Without realizing it, Bella had healed me of the ache I felt for Charlotte. When I looked at the stars, I think fondly of my lost wife with a sad smile. I can remember the good times and pray that she is in a peaceful place now.

My mind had been racing so fast between what I did to Bella and what I lost with Charlotte that I felt like I had been sitting here for months. In reality, I had only been on this cliff for an hour.

For the first time, I'm at a loss. I have no idea what I should do next. How do you apologize to a woman for hitting her? Honestly, I actually think I was justified in my actions. If Bella was anyone else I would have attacked to kill. As justified as I felt, it was still inexcusable to hit a woman. I don't remember much of my human life, but I know my mother taught me better than that.

There was so much unanswered rage and violence warring inside. I was restless on the cliff. In normal circumstances, I would have released all this rage and violence on Charlotte's killer. Envisioning Bella's face halted that impulse.

This situation isn't anyone's fault, not Bella, not mine and certainly not Charlotte. My problem isn't forgiveness. I know I can forgive Bella, but every time I look at her face, will I see Charlotte's killer? _Can I forget or at least move past this?_

The warring parts of my brain start all over again. Bella is my mate, of course I can forgive. My guess is it will just take time to move past this. First and foremost, I have to go to Bella and grovel for forgiveness. This will be no easy feat. Quite honestly, I don't even know if this is possible. I heard what she said as I walked away.

She was wrong though. I wasn't leaving; I just needed my space to think things through and to make sure I didn't do anything more that I would regret. Hitting Bella was bad enough, if I stayed in her presence at that moment I probably would have done worse. Damn…all the progress I have made with her was washed away when I turned my back. _SHIT! I have to go back!_

Racing at my top vampire speed, I regretted my decision to take time to myself. It was the right decision to walk away within a normal relationship; however there was nothing normal about Bella or our relationship. It may take a couple days for her to speak to me, but I'll break through. Bella let me in once, she'll do it again. She feels the pull of our mating; she is just a stubborn bitch. It will be okay.

Without paying much attention to my surrounds, I went straight to Bella's room and knocked on the door once. There was no noise on the other side, so I assumed she was hunting. Walking to my room, I passed Jasper's open door and he filled the frame.

"I'm sorry Peter." Jasper stepped to me and put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. He read my confusion before I could express it and continued explaining himself. "Bella left yesterday. She packed all her things."

My mind went blank and my body started to panic. Without a word to Jasper, I ran outside and searched for her scent. Upon finding her scent I took off in search of my mate.

_How could I be so stupid? _There was no worry in my mind that Bella would leave; I should have known. With Bella's past experiences, she thought I was leaving her. Leaving her would never cross my mind; I want to spend all my time with her, I don't because she's not in the same place as me.

The further I get from the Cullen household, the further I get from any hope that I will catch Bella. Her scent is days old. My only hope is that she slows down for whatever reason or stops to "rest". However, I will chase her forever if I have to. I told her I couldn't always come after her; those were the stupidest words to ever leave my mouth. _How could I not follow my heart?_

The only nice thing about my run is the countryside, although running through cornfields is not such a good idea. Seeing as Bella can hide herself from others, she has no problem running through anything. After a week of running, I decided to check in with Jasper.

"Did you find her?" Jasper skips the preamble and cuts to the chase-no pun intended.

I sighed before responding, "No. I think Bella rested shortly; her scent is slightly stronger, but I've had no luck."

"Sorry Peter. I wish I had some insight to help with your efforts, but I have no idea what to say." Jasper tries to comfort me.

"Thanks anyway brother. I really wish I would have stayed instead of walking away, but you could understand, right? Do you think I made the right decision?" Jasper seriously considers my question with a sigh.

"I do think walking away was the right decision for any man. However, with Bella it's different considering her background." Jasper tried not to be bias.

"I thought the exact same thing. One day I will be able to walk away from her with such consequences, but this was all still so new for her that I should have known better." Silence fell between us for a several seconds. "I wish Alice could see her or my stupid sixth sense would kick in and tell me what to do."

"I know brother." Jasper states sadly.

"Not to sound to girly, but I miss her." I said softly, unsure of how Jasper would respond.

"I can imagine. Maybe this will be a good thing in the end. With distance, maybe she will realize what she could have with you and then-"I completely cut Jasper off.

"Fuck me!"

"What's wrong Peter?" Jasper sounded anxious.

"Her scent stops. I'm at a fucking dock! She either got on a boat or she went in the water!" With this realization, my body shut down. I have been running for well over three weeks to the other side of the fucking country. I may as well just run home I'm so close to Maine. "What am I suppose to do now?" I whispered to no one. "I'm sorry Jasper I have to go."

Jasper stated his apologies and we hung up. I stayed on the dock for hours, thought after thought running through my head. The only thoughts were of Bella.

"_Oh I know I could take you Peter." Bella stated with all the confidence in the world._

"_Sorry darling, but without your power you can't beat me. I'm stronger & experienced; there's no contest." A chuckled slipped past my lips. "Face it princess, I could take you." Hoping you she caught my double meaning, I stopped running._

_We were on our way to hunt; I had done the research & there was a little bit of crime going on in Seattle. We were headed to a badly drugged area in hopes of finding something worth dying._

"_No matter how skilled a woman is, every man…" Before I could finish my sentence she pounced and we went tumbling further into the forest. After the tumble, we landed with Bella on top of me pinning my hands and legs to the ground, softly growling above me emphasizing her dominate stance. _

"_I always win." Bella stated then dipped down to kiss my neck where my pulse would have been. My hips instinctually thrust upwards searching my own personal heaven. Bella gave a throaty moan and smiled against my neck and whispered, "Always."_

"_You can pin me forever," I whispered back and spun us, so she was on her back. I knew Bella didn't always want me to be sensual when it came to our sex life, but when she was under me like this, I couldn't help it._

_My hands started trailing down the side of her body, very slowly and I heard her give a little sigh, but she was going with it. When I reached her hips I pulled her roughly into mine. She gave me a shocked yelp, clearly not expecting that._

_As I started grinding into her, Bella pleaded for more, for penetration. "Peter…" her whispered plea was so soft; it was lost on a breeze. "Peter…"_

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello?" I answered my phone as the fog decreased from my mind.

"Peter? Where the hell are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for days." Jasper was trying not to yell into the phone.

"When's the last time I spoke to you?" I was starting to get nervous, could I have zoned out for that long. It only feels like a couple seconds have passed.

"Five days, Peter."

After the shock of being absent for five days, I made my way back to the Cullens. The fact that I had lost my last link to Bella still hasn't sunk in. I missed her so much and I felt like a piece of me was missing. Thoughts of, if she felt the same way constantly haunted me. If she felt the same way, how could she stay away knowing where I was?

Everyone except Jasper suggested I go home and try to work this out. Jasper knew I was planning on staying in hopes of Bella returning. Before Bella had left, the Cullens had decided to stay and start the school year at Forks. They fabricated some lie about my presence, but I honestly could care less.

For months, I stayed on the front porch waiting for her to return to me. Jasper and Alice continually convinced me to hunt, although Jasper, my brother, my creator was the only one that would accompany me all the way. He did the research for me and found my meals for me.

Eventually, I had to get control of myself and function…somewhat. Every year that passed I became more depressed; however I became more active as time went on. I began to hunt my own meals and since I neglected so many people, I let Alice take me shopping.

By the second year, I started taking some college courses, to keep me from dying of boredom and to keep my mind off of Bella. Hopes of Bella returning still held strong; I figured she would return to her son's grave to visit.

During the third year, I spent a lot of time at her son's grave site. Small portion of me thought she would come back here. Towards the end of the third year, I stayed because it was my only link to her. I spoke to her son often and asked questions of what she used to be like. I expressed my grief for his and his mother's death; I told him some of my darkest secrets. Out of respect, I cleaned his grave and occasionally I'd clean the dog's grave for Bella.

Four years had gone by, and I haven't heard one thing from or about Bella. My depression went bone deep, but I was good at hiding it. Of course Jasper knew, but never said anything about it. I was a functioning individual; I hunted, I socialized, I engaged other members of the Cullen coven.

Returning to the Cullen home after hunting, I heard their family meeting before I reached the house. They were discussing where they should head next. As I walked in the door, Alice spoke to me. "Do you have anywhere you'd like to go Peter?"

Taking a deep breath, I turned to the beautiful pixie. "Actually Alice, I was thinking of returning home. My house must in be in ruins after four years of neglect and I think the best thing for me right now is to be by myself." As I continued, Alice's frown became more pronounced, so I quickly added, "But I plan on calling all of you from time to time, maybe even invite you all out occasionally." That seems to satisfy her and she smiles at me.

"If you think that is best," Carlisle began. "Then we will respect your decision, but always remember that we have a place for you wherever we are."

After several minutes, the Cullens conclude their meeting and we all disperse to pack our belongings. Seeing as I have fewer belongings here, I finish before the Cullens, say my goodbyes and place an important letter for Bella in her bedroom in hopes that one day she does return. One last glance at her room, and I know I have to move on. My love won't lessen, but I believe when Bella's ready she will find me.

**JPOV**

After I said my goodbyes to Peter, I continued packing in my room. Alice was dragging her feet considering she really didn't want to leave. Both her and Peter held onto the idea that Bella would return. It was heartbreaking to feel their emotions knowing that Bella wouldn't return.

Whether the girl wanted to admit it or not, she was lost. I remember the feeling like it was yesterday; she will fill that void one day. I believe one day she will seek out Peter without even realizing it. I just wished I knew for sure.

One thing I miss about being a nomad is not packing shit! The Cullens have so much crap that they like to take from place to place; it's absurd. I was finished packing the same day we decided to leave.

A week after Peter left us, Alice was almost done packing; all she had left was her closet. I was relaxing on the bed reading a book, when Alice plopped down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I miss her." Alice whispered softly to me and those heartbreaking feelings threatened to take us over.

"I know sweetheart. We all do; at least we know she is alive and out there." I said trying to comfort my wife.

"I wish-"Alice stopped speaking so abruptly that I put my book down to take a look at her face. I quickly recognized her expression and emotions. She was having a vision; in the back of my mind I was hoping she saw something to do with Bella. I would love to call Peter and let him know where she was or how to contact her. His depressing emotions after her departure really took a toll on me.

"Alice? Darling? What do you see?" Her tiny little body started to shake and she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

By now, the entire household was in our room waiting for my wife to speak. "I saw, saw the Volturi. They were coming here. I'm not sure why, I just saw them make the decision to come here."

**AN: I have no excuse. I'm a lazy bitch and I suck! But, I'm sorta getting better. I posted before four months had past! Some credit! Well, I won't make any more promises because again I suck! There will probably only be one or two more chapters. I really want to do this in a timely fashion, but remember the whole I suck part. :D Hope you all enjoy!**


	19. MY HAPPY ENDING

**AN: Didn't think I was ever going to update again, did you? Long story short: found out I was pregnant after my last update and DAMN! Pregnancy is a bitch! My son is four months and taking regular naps, which left me time to finish my story.**

**If any of you are still out there, I appreciate all the kind words and encouragement.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is lacking. As I've said in previous updates, I lost sight of this story and can't pick it back up. But I promised everyone that I would finish and I will damn it! However, the ending of the chapter is something I knew from the chapter it referenced. Anyway, thanks again!**

_Last time on MUE:_

"_Alice? Darlin? What do you see?" Her tiny little body started to shake and she looked at me with fear in her eyes._

_By now, the entire household was in our room waiting for my wife to speak. "I saw, saw the Volturi. They were coming here. I'm not sure why, I just saw them make the decision to come here."_

**MY HAPPY ENDING**

**PPOV**

The day finally came where I gave up. I no longer believe Bella will seek me out; I highly doubt she even thinks of me anymore. Getting myself killed always crosses my mind, but knowing that Bella is out there I couldn't possibly do that. Even though, I won't admit it to anyone, there is a small sliver of hope deep down that I will see her again.

After returning home, I realized what a mess my home was. I made all the repairs at human speed and that took months, which I was glad for. Trying to keep my mind off Bella was more difficult than anything I've ever experienced.

I lay in my bed every night remembering our time together. The phrase bittersweet never had so much meaning before.

_Bella was above me, breasts bared, stomach exposed, looking like a Goddess. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as she chased her own release, using my body for her pleasure. Panting like a dog, I keep my hands behind my head trying not to touch her. When she's in her dominate mood, she doesn't like me taking control of anything. For her, I would do anything to please her._

"_Fuck Peter!" She wails as she speeds her thrusts. As her speed increases, my eyes roll to the back of my head. Sex with her is the best I've ever had and I couldn't even imagine anything better than this._

_Suddenly, she slows down and looks to me, "Take me Peter…"_

My phone ringing brings me out of my stupor. _Damn phone!_ Nobody has tried contacting me in months since I've arrived home. Looking at the caller ID, I never imagined this phone call changing my life once again…

**JPOV**

Alice's comment about the Volturi brings everybody together for a family meeting. The emotions in the room are in high alert, but no one knows what to say or where to start.

"I can't see what's going to happen! I need to take several minutes away from the family." Alice moans. After much discussion, Alice and I take off to a clearing miles away from our home. As usual there are too many decisions that need to be made in order to see what may or may not happen.

My mind is spinning with thought after thought. I can't imagine what the Volturi would want with us. Then it hits me; Bella destroyed prominent members of the guard and they want retribution. I'd protect Bella, but Aro had to have seen that we had no control over the situation. Apparently, there is no stopping Bella when it comes down to it.

Returning my attention to Alice, her eyes are closed and her face is twisting and turning to the different images she sees in her head. After several hours, her eyes popped up in annoyance at the same time I smell the reason why.

A pack of wolves step into our field; the Alpha is in human form while the rest are in wolf form. "Cullens." He says almost civilly. "You are might close to our lands."

"Our apologies. We had a situation and had to step away from our family for a few hours." I try to be as vague as possible.

"Does this situation have anything to do with Bella?" The Alpha starts prodding into our business.

"With all due respect Alpha, that is none of your business." I had more to say, but Alice interprets me.

"They could help Jazz." Alice whispers, but of course the wolves still hear; this thought causes growls to ripple through the wolves.

"What are you talking about?" I sigh while giving Alice a very pointed look. She shouldn't have said anything in front of the wolves.

"The guard you saw with Bella is coming here for her. They don't know she hasn't been here for quite some time. The real reason Alice and I are so far from home is because she is watching all the different outcomes." I quickly informed the wolves.

"This is not our concern." The Alpha nodded at us and retreated into the forest.

As Alice and I run back home to inform the Cullens, I called Peter in hopes that we will come to help protect us.

Several weeks pass and Alice finally pinpoints a time and place. Like good little vampires, we are already in the clearing waiting for the Volturi to come. Most of the Cullens are worried or scared, but not me. Aro is coming and he will see in our thoughts that we do not know where Bella is. They'll realize that we have no control over this situation.

All the couples are standing by one another. Carlisle and Esme and Edward and Tanya are at the front of our line. Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and I are off to the side behind, but still clearly visible. Peter is off to the side, right beside me.

Finally, the Volturi enter the field and are surprised by our appearance. The Guard holds and Aro steps forward.

"Dear Cullens. What are you doing here?" Aro questions with distrust in his eyes.

Carlisle steps forward to handle the brothers he used to stay with. "My daughter Alice saw your departure and we thought we would meet you. Although, I thought you would call me if you were coming for a visit." Carlisle finishes softly.

"If I were coming to visit you, I would have called, friend." Aro stated starting to get impatient.

"I don't understand Aro." As Carlisle finishes his sentence, I put it all together. They are here for the wolves.

Bella let Alec and technically Jane go. I know Aro saw everything through Alec and the morbid thought of whether he could see Jane's thoughts enter my brain; which means they also saw the wolves

"From what I saw in Alec's mind, they are werewolves in the area and we intended on exterminating and then returning home." Peter and I both tense up at this.

**PPOV**

For the first time in my vampiric life, I'm torn between my own kind and the wolves. Bella loves those vile creatures and I can't imagine not protecting them for her. I can see the same thoughts have crossed Jaspers mind, he looks the way I feel.

"Aro, extermination seems cruel. They have done nothing to you." Carlisle tries weakly to defend the wolves.

"They exist. That's enough!" Caius shouts abruptly.

"Maybe you can come to some kind of an agreement with the wolves-" I start, but am interrupted by wolves growling.

Jacob in his human form speaks, "We do not need vampires to defend us." He states looking at the Cullens and lastly, me. "We can defend our own and we shall." Jacob bursts into his wolf form, growling at the Volturi.

Tensions are high and I have no idea what to do. I want to stop this for Bella, but the only thing that this will accomplish is my death.

With speed I didn't know I possessed, I moved to the wolves' side. If anybody survives, at least Bella will know that I choose her in the end. I wish I could see her face one more time. It's been over four years since the last time I saw her and she still is the only thing that fills my thoughts.

The Cullens, expect Jasper seemed shocked by my decision. Even the wolves are looking at me funny.

"Aro, please! Stop this. The wolves do not pose a threat to our kind. They protect their reservation and Forks. They do not seek us out as you are them." Carlisle pleads.

"Honestly, friend. What did you think we came all this way for?" Aro sounds curious.

"I thought you were looking for Bella after what happened to your Guard." Most of the guards frown at the reminder including the brothers.

"That was an unfortunate event. I know the power that Bella holds and I instructed my guard to back down if she refused. Unfortunately, it was their own faults." Aro finishes with a stern look at Alec, who looks quite empty. "Despite what she thinks I know her well. I know she wouldn't stick around here long after she took out my Guard." Aro concludes his thought.

Aro's attention goes back to the wolves. "Now to the matter at hand; you all can go the easy way or the hard way." The wolves' growls are shaking the ground and I wait for someone to make the first move. The wolves move first; as Jacob charges the vampires move.

The moment I move my foot, all of us are thrown to the sides of the field. Then the most beautiful creature drops into the middle of the field. Bella is standing there in thunderous glory.

"Caius, what is it with you are werewolves?" Bella smirks looking towards the Volturi.

"Damn girl! This is not of your concern!" Caius shouts at Bella and I can't help but let a growl out. I can't help but drink her in. She is a vision. With all my will power, I stay where I am, but I pray that she looks my way.

"These are my wolves and they will always be my concern. Back off them Caius!" The wolves' growls stop at that statement and if wolves expression can look bewildered; that would be how they look. Jacob shifts to his human form and doesn't bother with clothing. "Just a side note gentleman, they are shape shifters, not werewolves! It's the middle of the fucking day; do you see the full moon hanging around?"

"What are you doing, Bella? We don't need to be defended by a vamp!" Jacob yelled into her face. Bella completely ignored him which him to start shaking uncontrollably.

"You can't defeat them on your own, you stupid child!" Bella yelled back. At that last word, both became quiet. Without any kind of warning Bella and the wolves attacked the Volturi. Just as quickly, the Cullens and myself sided with Bella and the Volturi were taken care of quickly.

At the end with fires surrounding us, I ended up next to Bella. We were staring at each other both heaving with excitement from battle. The look in her eyes was unreadable; I couldn't guess at what was going through her mind. "Bella-" I started, but was cut off by Jacob.

"You didn't have to do that." Jacob stated harshly.

"Yes, I did. Even if they left today, they would have been back. Either personally or sending others to do their job. They wouldn't have stopped until you were gone. Obviously, I didn't care when they were exterminating the rest of the werewolf population, but I couldn't let you all have the same fate." Bella stated passionately.

"Why? Because of Jacob?" Jacob got straight to the point. Bella nodded her head and started walking away.

"Wait!" Edward, Jasper and I all shouted. I glared at Edward, what he could possibly want with her I don't know. Bella turned toward all of us with boredom in her eyes. Without hesitation, Jasper approached her first by handing her a card and then walking away.

Edward was next and he didn't say anything. They just stared at each other. It bugged not only me but also Tanya the intimacy and tenderness in this staring contest between the two. Eventually, the two looked away and Edward walked back to Tanya, kissed her on the lips, grabbed her hand and walked away.

Finally, I stepped up to Bella and before I could speak Bella started. "I'm sorry Peter. I'm not what you need. I know you want to believe I am, but I'm not. You deserve someone that can open up and I'm not that person." As she finished she turned away from me.

I knew there was nothing I could do to change her mind. My decision to stop chasing her around like a love sick puppy was made long ago. I'm a man and I need to start acting like one. When she first crashed into my life, I couldn't help but to want to follow her everywhere she went.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Before you leave, please know that I have never hit a woman like that before. Learning that you killed Charlotte was shocking and I reacted wrong. If I could take it back, I would." By this point, she had turned around and looked at me. "I never left you. I was upset and I needed time to myself before speaking to you. I came back to the Cullens house." Rushing all that out, I had hoped that something would make her want to stay and at least talk to me.

"Don't worry yourself Peter. I've been hit before; my jaw isn't made of glass." She said with a sad smile on her face. "Take care of yourself."

Once again, Bella walked out of my life and this time I didn't stop her. It hurt like hell not to follow her, but I'm a man and I will stand my ground. She knows I'm here for her. After she left, the Cullens and I finished cleaning the clearing of all the vampire debris. The wolves also helped and then headed home.

After all the thank you's and goodbyes, I finally headed home. Jasper and I speak often, he's the only reason I don't stay in a depressed state year round.

Being home for a couple months, everything was back to normal. On this particular day, I was talking to Jasper about taking a vacation with just Alice and Jasper. Which didn't sound half bad, I was actually thinking about moving also. I've been in Maine way too long and if I'm honest with myself I stayed hoping that Bella would come and find me. I always tried slipping in where I lived so she could always find me.

Jasper informed me that he had a package arriving for me and to stay home. We hung up and I of course stuck around to receive his package. I decided to start looking for a new home. I was thinking Montana would be a nice place to settle. As I was clicking on the housing link for Montana my door bell rang.

Finally Jasper's packaged had arrived. As I opened the door all thoughts flew from my mind. Standing in all her glory was Bella. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. She smiled a genuine crooked sexy smile and I swear my heart started beating like a teenager in love. "Hello Peter."

"What are you doing here? I mean, hi." I smiled shyly. Before I could gather my thoughts, she walked into my house and into my face. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. My eyes kept lingering on every inch of her face. I didn't know how long she would be around and I wanted to memorize every inch of her face. "Bella." I whispered into her mouth.

She finally opened her eyes and stared straight into mine with a look I have been longing for. Her eyes were open and I could read them. She was letting me know she was ready. Then she said the last thing I expected, but the only thing that would make my heart burst with love. "You smell like home…"

**THE END**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that read this story, even after all my irregular updating. I'm also really into Wolf Pack and Bella stories right now. So it was really difficult finding my way when I want to see Bella with Jacob. **

**Speaking of, if you also enjoy the wolf pack one story that is a must read is…Bet on Me by kissa621 . Her story is so much fun! Anyway, have a good one guys! Oh, and I promise the next story I write won't be posted until I have the whole thing written. Love ya, Nicole!**


End file.
